


A Place To Escape

by Lady_In_Writing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Positivity, Burlesque, Character Development, Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Fast smut, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Moulin Rouge IN SPACE, POV Kylo Ren, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Slow Romance, Top Kylo Ren, thick thighs save lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 77,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_In_Writing/pseuds/Lady_In_Writing
Summary: To Kylo Ren drinking and womanizing had always been the needs of weaker men. All Kylo needed was to carry out his grandfather’s legacy. That is until his knights drag him to Paradise House, a high-end pleasure house. One night with Evangeline and Kylo Ren’s life starts to change. She offers him something that no one else can-a place to escape.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Knights of Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 83
Kudos: 158





	1. Like A Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Kylo Ren drinking and womanizing had always been the needs of weaker men. All Kylo needed was to carry out his grandfather’s legacy. That is until his knights drag him to Paradise House, a high-end pleasure house. One night with Evangeline and Kylo Ren’s life starts to change. She gives him something that no one else can; a place to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I just want to quickly say that this story is currently MY BABY. I have been putting so much effort into planning and writing this, so feedback would mean the world to me. ))

A Place To Escape  
Chapter 1: Like A Bird

Kylo Ren could not believe he had agreed to this. His knights claimed it was to celebrate his soon to be victory of finding the map to Skywalker.  
  
 _‘It is a tradition for us.”_ _  
  
_ _“You are our leader. Come with us!”_ _  
  
_ _“It will be the best night of your fucking life.”_

_“Our treat. The top girl. We’ll pay.”_

_“What man doesn’t want to be fucked from sun down to sun up?”  
  
“Trust us. You won’t regret it.”  
_  
They persistently badgered him until he finally gave in and agreed.   
  
“Just this once.” He had told them.

He could remember how his answer caused them to shout, cat call and slap him on the back. However, Kylo Ren did not share their enthusiasm. Unlike his knights, he had no need for drinking and womanizing. Those were the needs of weaker men. All Kylo Ren needed was to carry on his grandfather’s legacy by ending the Jedi line once and for all.  
  
His knights told him no uniform, no mask. So they wouldn’t be recognized. Kylo did not like the idea of being so vulnerable out in the open.

“At Paradise House we aren’t warriors or part of the First Order. At Paradise House we are only men.” Vicrul had told him before Kylo was able to protest.  
  
Vicrul was his fiercest knight. The one that had seen the most battles. This was apparent by the endless amount of scaring that littered Vicrul’s entire body. Even his hard jagged face had a number of scars on it. Vicrul was not one to care about his appearance. His shoulder length matted blonde hair was always messily slicked back and shaved on the sides to reveal that most of the shell of his left ear was missing. Cut off in one battle or another. All of Kylo’s knights were loyal but he trusted Vicrul above all others.  
  
“Vicrul….This place…It’s just another brothel. It can’t be as magical as you all make it out to be.”  
  
“Kylo, trust me, it is SO much more than that.”  
  
He decided it wasn’t worth continuing to argue. One night and then it would be done with.

So now, here Kylo Ren was, sitting at one of the front tables of Paradise House-with his six knights.  
  
Paradise House was in fact not just a brothel but also a bar and dance hall. Tables surrounded the main dance floor and stage. Where currently both male and female performers were casually dancing. Enticing the audience to hand them coins and credits. All a part of the ‘pre-show’ his knights explained.

His knights order multiple rounds of drinks but Kylo chooses not to partake. He doesn’t wish to be intoxicated on top of everything else.  
  
“Relax, you look like you are about to jump out of your skin.” Vicrul teases as he sits beside his Master.

Kylo scowls back at him. “I’m fine. This isn’t my first time in a whore house.”  
  
Vicrul begins to reply but a high pitch cry cuts him off.  
  
“VICRUL!!!!”  
  
A petite, ivory skinned blonde comes running up to their table before throwing her arms around the object of her desire. Vicrul catches her and pulls her into his lap with ease. He nuzzles his face into the top of her head growling possessively “Elsie, my sweet little thing.”  
  
The female Elsie smiles, childlike giggles bubbling from her chest. She looks like a doll perched atop Vicrul’s lap.  
  
“Oh I have missed you so much Daddy! I am so happy you are here.” She goes to kiss him but is held in place by Vicrul’s tender grasp on her chin.  
  
“I have missed you as well babygirl but I can’t spend the night with you.”  
  
As if on cue tears begin to form in her big cerulean blue eyes.  
  
“Now, now no tears Baby El.”

Kylo expected his knight to be annoyed by the girl’s emotions but instead he was being…. tender with her.  
  
“The boys and I pooled our money together to give our leader a night with your Mistress.” Vicrul explains to her, not once breaking eye contact with her.

The girl sniffles and quickly wipes away her tears before responding. “Your leader?”  
  
Vicrul motions to Kylo as proof. “Yes babygirl. This is Master Ren.”  
  
“Hello Master Ren. Welcome to Paradise House. My Mistress will be happy to meet you.” She smiles sweetly. Her sadness from only moments ago seemingly forgotten.

“Such good manners.” Vicrul praises causing the girl to blush. “I’ll make it up to you next time I come, I promise.”  
  
She nods, placing her hand on his scared cheek. “Will you still watch me dance Daddy?”  
  
“My eyes won’t leave you for a moment Baby El.” With that he quickly pecks her on the lips causing another fit of giggles.

She stands, nuzzling her nose against his. “I will tell my Mistress of your good deed for your friend.” She curtsies to the rest of the table before leaving.

“What the hell was all that?” Kylo questions after a moment, he pauses before continuing “Daddy??"

However, Vicrul does not reply. He is far too busy fondly watching the tiny blonde.

Instead his knight Ushar speaks. “We told you that this place wasn’t just another brothel. The women here, they aren’t like other prostitutes. They each match our specific needs and desires. That’s why we come here so often.”  
  
Ushar suddenly slams his ebony fists onto the table. “Don’t know how I’m going to be able to just sit here watching Teagan shake that ass for someone else though.” Ushar being his most hot headed knight was most known for easily losing his temper.

Trudgen rolls his eyes. “You think you’re the only one? It feels like ages since I’ve had Daliah ridding me like a stallion. You know what you need Ushar? Another drink.” Trudgen calls to the waitress for another round.

A thought dawns on Kylo. “You mean to tell me you each have a set girl you come to visit?”  
  
They all nod in unison.

It was all starting to make sense.

Kylo wants to warn them that forming attachments is dangerous but the words die on his lips as the lights of the club dimmed and a spotlight comes up on the stage.  
  
An older man dressed in flowing velvet robes stands there now. He throws his hands above his head and the entire room falls silent. His loud booming voice rings out, demanding the attention from every single occupant. “Ladies and Gentlemen! I am your humble host Damon and I welcome you all to Paradise House! Now may I present to you the crown jewels of Paradise House! The unique, the indomitable, the one and only- Evangeline and her Paradise Girls!”

The club fills with cheers as the dance floor in front of the stage lights up revealing seven woman standing in formation, including the one who had been hanging all over Vicrul. They all wear the same costume but in different colors, a satin corset dress with a ruched skirt that was shorted in the front and longer in the back. The woman differed in height, size and complexion but were all extremely desirable.  
  
 _‘I wonder if one of these woman is the one my knights have chosen?’_

Hearing his Master’s thoughts, Cardo answers. “That’s her Master Ren.”  
  
Cardo was the youngest of Kylo’s knights. His boyish face gave off the illusion of innocence, when in reality he was a killer like the rest of them. Cardo flashes a smile and points towards the stage. “That’s Evangeline, Master Ren. The highest priced girl here. She’s the one we bought for you.”  
  
Kylo’s gaze follows the direction of Cardo’s finger. In the center stood a red headed woman dressed in all black. Kylo looks her over, trying to take in as many details of her as he can. He sees how her red locks fell down in soft curls over her shoulders, sees the paleness of her skin and how her corset clings perfectly to every voluptuous curve. Not even Kylo Ren can deny how beautiful she is.

The music starts and she opens her mouth to sing. A beautiful sound spills from her red painted lips. Her singing fills the club, seductive and pure. It makes the hairs on the back of Kylo’s neck stand up.  
  
 _“Like a bird.”_ Kylo thinks, keeping his eyes glued to the dance floor.

Evangeline leads the song while the rest of the group sings backup for her. The song they sing is about wanting to kiss and make love instead of fighting with a lover. They dance in tandem with one another, not once dropping the choreography.

Their hands caress their bodies as they rock their hips in time with the music, interchanging between slow seductive movements to quick teasing ones.  
  
Kylo and his knights are captivated on their performance. Watching as they twirl, moving their hands up into their hair and above their heads before dipping their bodies low to the ground.

Kylo cannot take his eyes off of the red head. Her movements are hypnotic and the playful smile on her face is alluring.  
  
The group changes formation and another girl takes the lead, singing in her native language. She is tall and slender with a rich olive complexion and long pin-straight midnight black hair. The lines of her body while she she dances very precise.

As her girls take over singing and dancing the next verse and chorus of the song, Evangeline makes her way over to their table.  
  
“Hello boys!” She greets them, her speaking voice just as seductive as her singing.  
  
“Hello Evangeline.” The knights respond together.  
  
Her lips part and curve up in a smile. Her bright green eyes seem to sparkle when she does. She is even more beautiful up close.

“My girls tell me that you boys pooled your money together to give a friend of yours a night with me?” She questions, placing her hands on her full hips.  
  
“That we did Mistress Evangeline.” Ap’lek responds, his voice timid as he refuses to make eye contact. Clearly intimidated by the woman before him.  
  
Kylo raises an eyebrow at this. Ap’lek had always had a somber demeanor but he remained deadly in battle. To see him be so submissive confuses Kylo.  
  
The woman before them smiles kindly down at Ap’lek brushing a lock of black hair from his forehead with a well-manicured hand. “Well that just warms my heart boys.”  
  
She returns her gaze to address them all. “Warms my heart so much that I have an offer for you; and because you boys are such loyal customers to my girls I have decided….If my girls choose to spend the night with you then they may do so.” She pauses for a moment, noticing how intently the knights stare at her. Each one hanging on her every word. “…for free.” She finishes.

Trudgen laughs gruffly before throwing back another drink. “Bless you, you beautiful fucking angel!” he says, whipping away the foam from his drink out of his beard with the back of his tanned hand. Trudgen was the largest of all the knights, his muscular arms covered in tribal tattoos from his home planet.

“We thank you for your generosity, Miss. Evangeline.” Kuruk spoke for the first time that night. Unlike Ap’lek who was a pessimist, Kuruk was completely introverted. He spoke only when absolutely necessary, preferring to use their force bond to communicate.  
  
Vicrul claps Kylo on the back, a wicked grin spalled across his face. “Evangeline this is our leader, Master Ren.”

Evangeline smiles softly, their eyes meeting for the first time. “Hello my Lord. It is a pleasure to-.“ She stops mid-sentence, looking over her shoulder at the stage. “Shit.” She swears before turning her attention back to them. “The stage is calling. I’ve gotta run boys, but I will see you all backstage after the show!” She doesn’t wait for a reply, already moving quickly to take her place back with her girls.  
  
Returning to the dance floor the girls walk towards one another in slow deliberate movements, their hips and shoulders swaying simultaneously. They sing together now, their voices blending in harmony. Just as the apex of the song hits, the girls all turn to face the crowd before jumping slightly and falling to the floor into a full split.  
  
The club erupts in a roar which includes Kylo’s knights.

The screams from the crowd do not deter the girls from finishing their dance as they kick their back legs forward and then lay on their backs arching their bodies suggestively. On the last note of the song they sit up, toss their heads back and the dance floor lights dim.  
  
The club’s patrons cheer as the girls stand and take their bows. After their performance the girls depart the dance floor as male dancers take their place. Not wanting to wait the Knights of Ren all stand and make their way backstage. Kylo follows them to a private lounge with couches and a bar.  
  
It isn’t long after their arrival that the Paradise Girls flood into the lounge and separate to greet their designated knight. They converse and share intimacies with one another. Kylo observes them in silence, his eyes darting to each of them.

Vicrul takes Elsie, the tiny blonde from earlier into his lap and plays with her hair.

A white haired beauty pours Trudgen another drink afterwards leaning forward to kiss him.  
  
Ushar is sucking on the neck of a pink haired woman who must be Teagan that he mentioned earlier.

The woman who had sang in her native language has Ap’lek sucking on her fingers.

Kruk sits facing a slender strawberry blond, they don’t speak but their fingers lace together in their own private moment.

Cardo has his arms wrapped around the waist of a young curly haired female. She whispers something to Cardo that causes the knight to laugh loudly.

Kylo had never seen his knights so…docile.   
  
_“I’ve fallen into a fucking wormhole.”_

Evangeline emerges then, also taking in the scene before her.  
  
She places her hands on her hips and asks “Why are you boys not taking full advantage of my _very_ generous gift?”  
  
For a moment they all fall silent.  
  
“Don’t have to tell me twice! Come Daliah, bring that bottle with you.” Trudgen takes her hand and leads her away.

Following Trudgen’s lead the rest of the knights begin leaving with their partners.

Kylo feels Vicrul’s eyes on him. No words are spoken but Kylo can sense the other man seeking approval to leave through their force bond. Kylo gives him the slightest nod.  
  
“You two kids have fun now.” Vicrul stands and lifts Elsie up over his shoulder in one fell swoop.  
  
“Goodnight my lady.” He bows his head in respect to Evangeline before taking his exit.

Leaving Kylo all alone with his knight’s gift to him.  
  
She walks over and sits beside him, so close that their thighs touch.

It shocks Kylo that she can act so familiar with a complete stranger, but then again he supposes that was a part of her job.  
  
“I’m sorry we were interrupted before my Lord. I am Evangeline, I am pleased to meet you.” Her lips turning up in a bright smile.  
  
Kylo only nods in response. He hates small talk, not only is he not good at it but he finds it to be a waste of time.

Sensing this she tries again, “I was rather surprised to see the boys bring someone new with them… The six of them have been the only ones returning for quite some time now….”

“You knew the previous Master Ren….” The realization hitting him.  
  
“Oh yes, but not as a client. He would say ‘why should I pay when you should give that pussy to me for free.’” She drops her voice down an octave in an attempt to sound masculine.  
  
Kylo tries to hold back a laugh but fails. “Sounds like something he would say.”

“People come here from all over the galaxy to escape, to find paradise here….but he was a…..a unique individual?” She finishes lamely.  
  
He snorts at her choice of words.

“But, to be honest my Lord, you are very much an improvement to the previous Master Ren.” Without warning she rests her delicate hand on his knee, smirking boldly up at him.

In the past, Kylo had used the services of prostitutes but the most he had done was bend them over and taken what he needed before keenly paying and leaving. He never stayed or spent time with them. Stars, he rarely even made eye contact with them.

To now have this stunning woman flirting with him was a strange concept. She was unafraid, confident and unapologetically herself.  
  
It drew Kylo in like the tide pulled in by the moon.

“May I ask you something my Lord?” Evangeline waits until he nods before leaning in closer to whispers in his ear.  
  
“Are you **_Kylo Ren_**?” She whispers it as if it is a dirty secret. Kylo suppresses a shiver at the feeling of her breath tickling the shell of his ear. He looks down at her and finds a sea of endless green staring up at him. Her eyes have a hint of mischievousness in them-not a single ounce of fear. Kylo Ren is use to being feared. In truth, he enjoyed it but something about her lack of it intrigued him; made him want more.  
  
His baritone voice rumbling deep in his chest. “Would it matter if I was?”  
  
She doesn’t hesitate to answer “To me my lord? Not at all.” The hand resting on his knees squeezes, so brazen. It was intoxicating.  
  
“I was just curious to know if I was sitting next to one of the most powerful men in all of the galaxy or not.”  
  
If she planned to say more Kylo would never know. Since he is now too preoccupied with descending his lips down onto hers. The kiss is unyielding and she returns it, melting into him. The hand on his knee coming up to take ahold of the back of his neck, her fingers tangled in his black mane. He snakes his arm around her waist to pull her flushed against the side of his body. She slides one of her legs up to rest in his lap, almost straddling him in an attempt to get closer.

His lips slant against hers, their tongues meeting in a hot messy tangle. She makes the most erotic little mewling noises when his tongue finally thrusts into her mouth. Their tongues roll against one another in the heat of their kiss.

By the time the kiss is broken they’re both left breathless. Evangeline smirks before she moves away from him. He reluctantly lets her go, watching as she stands.  
  
“Come my Lord.” She holds her hand out to him. Her eyes filed with unspoken promises. Seeing no reason in hesitating, Kylo takes ahold of her hand and allows her to lead him.  
  
Together they make their way upstairs to her private quarters. The doors opening automatically for her as she approaches. Kylo takes in his surroundings, his eyes roaming over the details of her bedroom. The first thing he notices is the smell. A mix of lavender and incents lingering throughout the room. The lights are dimmed however candles burn brightly sporadically throughout the room. To the left the door to the refresher is open. There is another door on the right side of the room at remains firmly shut. He notices her shelves of books, strange looking stones and various artifacts. Lastly, his eyes find her large bed. A black stain canopy hangs over it. The bed is plush with pillows and silk sheets. A large chest rests on the floor at the foot of the bed.  
  
She turns to face him, walking backwards as she now makes her way towards the bed. All the while still leading him by the hand.  
  
“Are you thirsty or hungry my Lord?” She asks, cutely tilting her head to the side.

Eating and drinking are the last things on his mind…

Kylo responds by taking ahold of her waist and yanking her towards him. She gasps in pleasure at being so easily manhandled. Being overpowered and controlled by a partner had always been one of her biggest turn-ons. Excitement runs through her at the thought. She imagines just how easy it would be for a man as large as him to throw her her down and take her. 

Evangeline is blissfully unaware that her new client can hear her thoughts. Kylo decides the best thing to do is to be a gentleman and give her what she wants.  
  
“Clothes off. _Now_.” He commands darkly, watching as she shivers from the sound of his words.  
  
“Yes my Lord.” Reaching behind her she starts unlacing the corset top of her form fitting black dress. Slowly the dress starts to loosen and fall away. It pools in a puddle at her feet. She stands before him now in nothing but a pair of black lacey panties and her high heels. Kylo’s eyes roam hungrily over her body. Her skin looks undeniably soft and Kylo finds himself anxious to touch every part of her. He clenches and unclenches his fists before taking a small step closer to her.  
  
She slips off her heels before pushing them under the bed with her foot. No doubt to get them out of their way. It is only then that Kylo notices their height difference. Those unbearably high shoes of hers had hidden her true height. Her head now only reaching the center of his chest. In truth her height made no difference to him. However, he cannot stop himself from grinning when she rises up on the tips of her toes for him. Her hands grip the front of his shirt for stability as she brushes her lips against his. Kylo thinks she means to kiss him but all too soon she pulls away.  
  
Evangeline appears to have other ideas, as she gets onto the bed and starts crawling towards the center, up by the pillows. Watching the curve of her ass makes his cock stiffen.

She settles herself back against the pillows. Making sure their eyes are locked she arches her body and slips off her last piece of clothing. The look in her eyes seems to whisper ‘Join me, if you dare’. 

And dare he does, as he starts quickly stripping out of his own clothing.  
  
With his long sleeve shirt and boots gone Kylo catches her watching him undress. She bites her bottom lip in anticipation. The idea that the sight of his naked body could spark desire is foreign to him. He has never cared enough to consider what females thought of him…..but now that she looks at him with undeniable want, he cannot imagine being seen any other way. As if he was no more than an ordinary man.

At that moment Vicrul’s words return to him-  
  
 _“At Paradise House we aren’t warriors or part of the First Order. At Paradise House we are only men.”_

Kylo comes to terms, that the woman before him expects nothing from him. She doesn’t need him to be Commander Ren of the First Order, Jedi killer and apprentice to Supreme Leader Snoke. Nor did she want to sway him back to the light-to his old life as Ben Solo.  
  
No, all she wants is the man.  
  
A feeling of calm washes over him, the tension in his shoulders releasing.  
  
Not wanting to wait a moment more, Kylo pulls off the remainder of his clothing and crawls towards where she lays on the bed. He leans over her, an arm on either side, trapping her underneath him. Evangeline giggles in response and wraps her arms around his shoulders, pulling him in so that their bodies are pressed against each other.  
  
The contrast of her soft curves against his hard muscular body fills Kylo with an immense need.  
  
He runs his strong hands firmly up her body to feel those curves. He does this a few times before cupping her breasts in his hands. The rough pads of his thumbs stroking her rosy pink nipples. Her breath hitches in her throat and he can feel just how easily her nipples become taut under his touch.  
  
Kylo smirks at her before crashing his lips down onto hers. The sounds of her moans fill his ears as he forces his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues dance passionately along one another. The heat between them is simmering now, their bodies grinding against each other. She gasps when she feels his hardening girth against her thigh.

“More my Lord. I want _more_.” It isn’t a question or a plea, it is a demand.  
  
Kylo was not one to listen to demands, but how could he deny such a pretty little thing?  
  
He runs his hand down between her legs, making sure his touch is feather light.  
  
“Is this what you wanted?” He teases, his face inches from hers so that their noses are almost touching.  
  
She pouts and bucks her hips up into his touch. He can almost taste how impatient she is.  
  
“Ask nicely.” He whispers as warm breath caresses her face.  
  
“Please my Lord. Please give me more.” She looks up at him with pleading eyes. Something about her hunger for him awoke a dangerously primal part of him.  
  
His fingers pushed deeper into her folds and easily find her clit. Rubbing, rubbing, rubbing until she is tossing her head back against her pillows and crying out in bliss.

Her moans were sweet-sounding, almost musical.  
  
“Hmm, so you sing like a song bird and your moans sound like music. Perhaps I should call you my Little Bird? Would you like that?” His voice husky as he watches her reaction.

Her cheeks flush pink at the name. Evangeline nods and tries to answers but two of his fingers slips inside her. She melts around them, needy and wet.  
  
“You’re so wet for me Little Bird.” He praises, feeling how she’s already starting to drip for him.  
  
“Y-Yes my Lord.” She rakes her nails along his shoulders before gripping onto his forearms.  
  
He brings his mouth to her throat, biting and sucking on the tender flesh while moving his fingers in and out of her, his thumb drawing circles on her clit. She’s unable to hold back the wanton noises he is causing her to make, every sound only seems to egg him on further.

Subconsciously she starts grinding herself into his fingers, seeking more pleasure. Kylo is more than happy to oblige, his fingers thrusting faster as the heat pools between her legs. Her inner walls spasm around his fingers, she knows she’ll cum if he doesn’t stop.  
  
“My Lord-.” She whimpers, unable to complete her sentence.

Kylo doesn’t need her to continue, he hears her thoughts loud and clear. “So close, aren’t you?”  
  
Evangeline nods desperately, her juices slipping down his long digits and wetting his palm.  
  
Kylo knows how badly she wants to cum, but he wants to make her _ache_ for it.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Before Evangeline can protest he slips his fingers out. She suppresses a whine, knowing that she cannot disobey. Her client’s pleasure always takes precedence over her own. Thankfully Kylo has no intention of making either of them wait for much longer.

Positioning himself between her legs, Kylo takes her ankles into his large hands, wrapping them around his waist. It is difficult for Evangeline to not be in awe of him. He was so stoic, strong and downright fucking gorgeous. How could she stop herself from truly desiring him?  
  
Pushing himself against her, Kylo lets her enjoy the feeling of his member against her wetness. Holding himself at the base he runs the tip against her slit all the way up to her clit. Her juices cover him while he plays her with. He continues for a few minutes, enjoying the way she gasps for him.  
  
The beauty beneath him digs her nails into his forearms, leaving half-moon imprints in his skin. She was going to lose her mind if he kept at this.

“Tell me what you want Little Bird. Tell me and I will give it.” His voice is laced with unbridled lust. Making it obvious that the waiting is also driving him mad.

“I need you inside. Need you to fuck me. Please my Lord, please.” She begs, bucking her hips, the man above her to groaning in response.  
  
Satisfied with her pleas, Kylo lines himself up with her entrance and thrusts into her. Evangeline cries out, throwing her head back at the feeling of him stretching her.  
  
He fills her so easily…..so completely.

 _‘Delicious.’_   
  
Kylo raises an eyebrow at her thoughts, getting a devilish idea. Agonizingly slow he slides out, leaving only the very tip of his cock inside, before slamming back into her once more.

She yelps and clenches around his length, causing them both to swear.  
  
“Fuck you’re tight.” Kylo moans and starts to quicken his pace, his thrusts becoming harder and faster.

“For fuck sakes Kylo, please don’t stop!” She pleads.

“Don’t you worry Little Bird, I’ll take good care of you.”  
  
He had never cared about the pleasures of any of his past sexual liaisons. However, something about Evangeline was different. Maybe it was his inability to take his eyes off of her from the moment she stepped out on that stage or how strongly she seemed to hunger for him. Whatever it was made him not only want to please her but to own her pleasure.  
  
Kylo straightened his back, towering over her before repositioning her legs. He keeps her left leg wrapped around his waist, while hoisting the other up onto his shoulder. The new position allowing him to reach even deeper inside her. It has her quaking deep in her bones.  
  
“S-So fucking deep my Lord!”   
  
No longer being able to grip onto him, she settles for gripping the bed sheets, twisting them in her grasp. She starts grinding her hips against his, the volume of her moans growing.  
  
“Louder Evangeline! I want to hear you fucking _sing_ for me.”  
  
His words igniting a liquid fire from somewhere within her. She’s wrapped so tightly around, dripping wet down his entire length.  
  
“Yes. Yes! I’ll sing for you my Lord!” Evangeline loses herself, bucking her body up to meet his thrusts and screwing her eyes shut to the immediate displeasure of her new client.  
  
A large hand shoots up to take ahold of her chin, rough fingers digging into her flesh. The touch forces her to open her eyes, what she sees steals her breath. Sweat rolls down his brow, hair clinging to his forehead, the veins in his neck pulsing and eyes baring into her soul. He looks feral, like a wild beast.  
  
“Tell me who you’re singing for.” He hissed, his brown eyes overcome by blackness.

“You my Lord!”

“My name, Little Bird.” He grunts, pounding faster into her wanting slit.  
  
“Kylo! I sing for Kylo Ren!”

“And now you’ll cum for him too.”

A sudden and intense pressure starts to tease at her clit, she sucks breath in through her teeth in response.

“Fuuuucckkkk!”

Kylo smiles slyly down at her as he continues to use The Force to ravage her clit.

At first, Evangeline wondered _“How the hell is he doing that without touching me??”_ but that was soon replaced with _“Who the fuck cares??”_

Whatever magic he was using on her causes her clit to throb. Wave after wave of bliss rocketing through her. The combination of his gloriously thick cock and her clit being stimulated pushing her higher and higher to her peak.  
  
“Ahhhh! Kylo! You’re going to….to make me cum! Fuck, y-you feel so good. Mmh! Please don’t fucking stop!” Her cries of pleasure filling the room.

Kylo relishes in the chorus of her moans. He imagines listening to them until the sun rises but the slick heat of her pussy is too tempting to resist. His thrusts become erratic, panting for breath as he tries to gain back control, he would not let himself cum before she did.  
  
He turns his head towards the calf that rests on his shoulder and nips at it, dragging his teeth down her pale flesh. Dark orbs staring into hers as he spoke.

“Be a **good** Little Bird and cum for me.”

And just like that, her body obeys. She shudders around him; her pussy walls constricting. One last harmonious note leaving her open mouth as her juices coat him completely all the way down to his balls.

The sticky wet heat is too much and his orgasm hits him instantly.  
  
All the muscles in his body tense and his hips slam into hers, burying  his length deep, filling her to the brim with his seed. They stay locked together for a long while, both panting softly, neither one of them willing to move.  
  


Finally, Kylo moans, long guttural sound as he comes down from his climax. The sound makes Evangeline hum happily. Watching such a beast of a man come undone for her is empowering.

Kylo slips himself out and climbs off of her.  
  
Once they are untangled from one another Evangeline stretches her body, arms above her head and legs extended. Out of the corner of his eye he watches her until she lays back against the pillows with a sigh. Kylo moves to the edge of the bed, he cracks his neck from side to side before taking a deep breath and reaching for his pants.

“My Lord? Where are you going?” Her voice cuts the silence.

He looks back at her, visibly confused.  
  
“To…get my knights.” He replies slowly.

“Now? My lord, your knights paid for the _entire_ night. Besides, they always stay until the morning. You will disappoint them if you were to force them to leave in the middle of the night.”  
  
He stares back at her, head cocked to the side causing some of his hair to fall into his face. The expression he has making him appear more like a boy than a man.  
  
 _“The entire night? She expects me to share her bed and sleep here?”_

As if now she is the one that can hear his thoughts, she says “I can sleep in the other room if that would make you more comfortable my-“  
  
“No.” He cuts her off harshly.

She frowns at him and he inwardly curses.

Looking away from her, he forces himself to soften his tone.  
  
“I….I have never slept in another's bed….have never spent the night.”  
  
He waits for her laughter or cruelty, but neither ever come. Reluctantly, he looks at her from over his shoulder, he is only greeted with a kind smile.

“Come my Lord, I can teach you.” She pats the space next to her. She’s still naked and gloriously beautiful- he doesn’t have the willpower to turn her down.  
  
Slowly he makes his way to her, his movements painfully awkward. He lays down on his back and she pulls the sheets up to his lower stomach to cover him. His body is rigid. He can’t meet her gaze so instead he stares at the ceiling.

He had just spent half the night fucking her and now he couldn’t even look at her. He feels like a damn nerf herder.

A hand delicately brushes some hair out of his face and his eyes flick back to her.  
  
“So tense.” Half-heartily scolding him before lowering her head to gently kiss his temple.  
  
“Just close your eyes.” Her voice is soft, leaving a kiss on the spot between his eyebrows. The one that always creased when he was angry or stressed.

“And relax.” Her lips brush against his. He lets out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding.

Seemingly pleased that he appears slightly less stiff Evangeline moves his arm to make room for herself. The curves of her body slide against him as she lays down beside him. She rests her head right over his heart, tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear. When she has finally made herself comfortable, she takes ahold of his arm and drapes it over her body.

Kylo lays still, not sure how to react to the small yet voluptuous creature about to fall asleep on his chest.

For a moment he thinks that this is not appropriate for a commander of the First Order.

But, the First Order seems like millions of lightyears away in comparison to the warmth of Evangeline’s bed.

The arm around her involuntarily tightens, pulling her flushed against his side.  
  
She coos like a dove, nuzzling her face into him.  
  
Kylo rarely sleeps, too many thoughts trampling around in his skull for that. He doubts sleeping beside someone will make a difference. Instead, he contents himself with just watching her.

However, it isn't long before the forgotten feeling of drowsiness starts to overcome him and finally…..

Kylo Ren drifts off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Scorching moist heat encloses around him, it instantly wakes him.  
  
Kylo shudders around the sensation. His limbs feel heavy but he wills himself to move. His hand reaches out, gripping a fist full of what feels like hair. Eyes snapping open to reveal Evangeline’s tongue rolling over his already hard cock.  
  
“Evangeline?”  
  
She doesn’t answer, too busy focusing on her task. Her tongue alternates between long, hard licks to teasing flicks. She leaves no inch of him untouched.  
  
A loud groan passes his full lips, unable to tear his gaze away from her. Watching as her mouth opens to take him inside, swallowing his length with ease. Her movements are slow as she savors the taste of him, her goal isn’t to make him cum but to make him throb. Once satisfied she releases him from her mouth and crawls up his body, straddling him.

She leans over him, hands on his chest, nails biting into skin.

“Good morning my Lord.” Her tone is honey sweet but the look in her eyes is purely sinful.

Nuzzling her face into the side of his she runs her tongue over the shell of his ear. The man beneath her gasps as she takes the lobe of his ear into her mouth, sucking on it. Kylo hisses her name, body bucking hard against her.

 _“Hmm, I’ll have to remember this tiny detail for the future.”_ She thinks to herself before pushing herself up into a sitting position.  
  
“My knights…only paid for the night. You don’t need to…..It’s not necessary.” He tries, his hands grabbing her hips, unsure if it's to stop her or pull her closer.  
  
It isn’t that he doesn’t want her, he just doesn’t want her to do this out of some sense of obligation when she isn’t being paid.

“Oh, their money ran out hours ago my Lord. Don’t worry about that now. I don’t always have the freedom to do as I please and right now…. having this perfect cock of yours inside me would please me greatly.”

Her words nearly make his eyes cross.  
  
Reaching a hand between their bodies, Evangeline grips the base of him, lining him up with her opening.

She sinks down, slowly so she can take every inch inside. They both cry out as her tight drenched pussy encompasses him.

Once he is fully inside her, she leans back, hands gripping his hard thighs. She rocks against him, head tilted all the way back as she moans towards the ceiling.

Last night she had been so attentive to his needs but now she selfishly takes what she wants from him. Dark irises transfixed on her movements as she takes her pleasure from him.

Her inner walls are already fluttering around him, at this rate neither one of them would last very long. Tightening the hold on her hips, he thrusts up into her hard.

“YES! Kylo! Please yes!” she screams taking each of his brutal thrusts. The head of his cock hitting her g-spot causing her inner walls to spasm.  
  
Kylo bites his tongue to stop himself from cumming. He knows what she needs to reach her climax. Like the night before, he uses The Force to play with her clit, a fresh wave of juices spills from her.

“F-Fuck, your magic feels so fucking good on my clit.”  
  
“The Force.” He corrects, increasing the pressure.  
  
She nods unable to think coherently. “Please just don’t stopppp!”

“I won’t Little Bird, won’t stop until you cum.”

She rolls her head onto her shoulder, finding it increasingly harder to stay upright. She looks down at him, her hands moving to grip his forearms now.  
  
“Cum with me my Lord.”

“Beg me to.” His voice is gruff, trying to prolong their pleasure.

“Please cum with me Kylo! Make me cum on your cock while you fucking fill me! Fuck! Please!”

He presses The Force harder into her and pulls her down onto his shaft completely. The walls of her pussy clench so tightly that he almost sees stars. He growls, teeth bared and spills his load inside of her.

“KYLO!” She sings his name, her orgasm rips through her, quick and sharp.  
  
Kylo has to catch her to stop her from falling. He lowers her down onto his chest, both of them panting in an attempt to fill their lungs with enough oxygen.

When Kylo’s breath returns to normal he whispers. “You are a needy little thing aren’t you?”

“Oh, The neediest, my Lord.” She sighs breathlessly but he can still hear the sass in her voice.

He pauses, thinking over his words before speaking.

“Well then, it seems I have no choice but to come and visit you again.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting for your return my Lord.”

And for a moment, Kylo Ren thinks she truly means it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: A+ to anyone that catches the Game of Thrones reference that will be continually used in this story for REASONS.  
> Also for anyone who's curious the song the girls perform in this chapter is "Kiss And Make Up" by Dua Lipa & Blackpink. Thank you all for reading and supporting! <3 ))


	2. It’s In The Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: If you’ve returned for chapter two I LOVE YOU and if you’ve just joined I hope you enjoy! Please leave me feedback, I love to hear people’s thoughts! THANK YOU to those who have been supporting my fic! This story is my baby ATM and I can’t explain how much of my time and passion is going into the planning and writing of this story!))
> 
> ((Warnings: Spanking, hand prints left on skin, rough sex, BUT aftercare and conversation about consent afterwards!))

A Place To Escape: Chapter 2 (It’s In The Cards)

~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Kylo and his knights return to Paradise House there is no protest from him. Kylo follows them willingly, needing the distraction from his recent failures.

The map to Skywalker had been so close within his grasp, only to be snatched away by one measly Resistance pilot and one defective Stormtrooper. The betrayal of one of his own still tasted like tar- heavy and thick on his tongue.

Circumstances only worsened when it was revealed who now had the map– Han Solo, his father. 

His Master had warned him against succumbing to the temptations of the light. Kylo knew that Supreme Leader Snoke could easily sense the conflict within him, casting doubts on his apprentice’s abilities.

It was true that facing Han Solo would be the ultimate test, but his Master’s uncertainty of Kylo’s commitment only increased his own doubts.

Kylo tries to extinguish the rage that boils hot just below his skin. The rage will do him no good here. 

They sit and wait for the performance to begin, and Kylo finds himself fidgeting in his seat, impatient. He needs something, anything to silence his thoughts.

Elsie, Daliah, Teagan, Devika, Faye and Catana make their way over, joining them at their table.

Since their last visit Kylo had learned information on each of his knight’s companions. They no longer hid their thoughts about them, letting the information pass through their Force bond.

On one hand, Kylo didn’t mind it, their openness with one another made their bond stronger. But on the other, Kylo now knew things he didn’t want to know, like–

That Ap’lek enjoyed being flogged with a whip by Devika.

Or that Daliah and Trudgen frequently ate food off of one another while having sex.

Or that Ushar and Tegan–

The stage lights come up, thankfully breaking Kylo from his thinking. For tonight’s performance a long metal pole had been added to the dancefloor.

“Sir?” The sound of a cheerful voice catches Kylo’s attention. Looking up he sees Catana, Cardo’s companion standing beside him.

“Forgive me Sir, but my Mistress asked for me to have you sit over here.” She says politely while absentmindedly twirling one of her ringlet curls in her finger. Much like Cardo she still had that innocent, young aura about her.

“Why?”

Her rich, tanned complexion flushing pink. “Oh…um. It’s a surprise.”

Kylo frowned, he wasn’t fond of surprises.

Catana fidgets nervously, worrying at her bottom lip.“Please? My Mistress will be disappointed if I fail her.”

Begrudgingly he stands and sits where the younger girl asks him to. He still sits at the same table, but now at the head of it, chair facing out towards the stage.

The music starts, blaring throughout the club.

Strutting out onto the dance floor, Evangeline is clad almost exclusively in black leather. From her knee-high boots, to her off the shoulder bodice and elbow length fingerless gloves– are all made of leather.

She was cinched from silver buckles that embroidered the corset with an asymmetrical black skirt that was shorter in the front and longer in the back.

In a word, she looked powerful.

Evangeline takes a hold of the pole, twirling around it in graceful movements as she begins to sing.

Her voice demands the attention of all as the rhythm of the song pulses through her body.

She goes over to various tables, dancing for those who hand her money. She would touch their shoulders teasingly, grip onto the back of their chairs and dip her body down low to the floor. Patrons that gave her an abundance of money would be rewarded with her allowing them to touch her shapely thighs, or helping her to pull off a leather glove. Others are gifted with her laying back on their table, gyrating her hips and running her hands over her breasts. 

She had been enticing to watch on his previous visit, but this….this was aching hunger. She looked ravenous for something that none could provide.

That is until she turned her head in Kylo’s direction.

Her choice was clear as she made her way to him even when others pleaded for her attention. 

Standing over him, she nudges his legs together with her knee. Kylo can see the glint of determination in her eyes. Whatever she has planned, there was no stopping her now.

She sits on his lap, facing away from him and leans forward. On instinct he straightens his legs to support her. Her arms extend to hold onto his calves so she can whip her hair from side to side; her hips and ass twisting in the same motion.

All Kylo can do is stare, small pants escaping his parted lips, hands clenched at his sides.

He wants to touch her in front of the whole damn club– wants every last one of them to know this dance was only for him.

Evangeline sits up, turning her body so she sits side-saddle atop his knees. She directs her singing to him, maintaining eye contact even while guiding his hand to take a hold of her skirt. The amount of pressure she puts on his fist alerts him that she does not want him to let go of the fabric.

She arches her body back before propelling herself up off his lap, the force rips her skirt to reveal the tiny black G-string she wore underneath.

His mouth goes dry.

_“Fuck.”_

Blood rushes his member at the sight of her ass on display for all to see.

The crowd hollers for her, throwing money in her direction as she makes her way back center stage. 

With her performance over, she bows and blows her fans a kiss before leaving the stage.

Kylo is left painfully hard and all he has to show for it is her skirt.

“My Mistress will be waiting in her rooms. You can find it on your own?” It was Devika this time, tossing her ebony hair over her slender shoulder.

Kylo nods stiffly, not trusting his voice just yet.

“Enjoy your night, Master Ren.” She bows her head in respect before turning her attention to Ap’lek. “Come sweet boy. It’s been too long since I’ve had you on your knees for me.” Devika tugs hard on Ap’lek’s collar to single it was time for him to come with her.

Kylo can feel his knight’s humiliation but also his yearning. Not able to meet the other man’s gaze, Ap’lek trails behind his Mistress.

He waits until they’re gone to make his way towards Evangeline’s room. The images of her dancing on his lap played on a continuous loop. He grips her skirt tighter, willing the lift to move faster.

The thunderous sounds of his boots fill the hallway as long hasty strides lead him to his destination. The doors to Evangeline’s room opening at his approach.

Scanning the room in search of her, he finds her tying a long silk black robe around her waist. She turns to him, the sight of him making her smile.

No words are spoken as they make their way towards each other.

Boldly she steps closer to him and places her hands on his chest. “Hello my Lord.” She greets, her eyes still holding all the hunger from earlier.

Kylo holds her skirt up as if it is a prize he has won. “You left this behind.”

“It was meant as a gift for you my Lord. A symbol of my pleasure at seeing you return.”

A smirk plays at his lips before angling his head down to capture her lips with his own. Eagerly she reaches up to meet him. It isn’t long before she is dominating the kiss, skillfully sliding her tongue along his.

Kylo wants very much to lose himself in her kiss. Wants to drown out Supreme Leader Snoke’s words. He takes a hold of her forearms in an attempt to keep her close.

_“Even you; Master of the Knights of Ren have never faced such a test.”_

The words ring out in his mind and Evangeline can instantly feel the shift in his body language– how the tension spreads throughout his frame. She pulls away, frowning.

“You are uneasy….” Green orbs scan his face, studying him before continuing. “Angry.…I can sense it. What is wrong my Lord?”

Kylo is taken aback at her keen sense of observation, but immediately builds an impenetrable fortress to keep her out. He wants to silence her so he can fuck her and forget.

However, the words never pass his lips. She looks at him too honestly. Concern for his well-being written all over her delicate features.

Kylo cannot recall a time when anyone had looked at him in the way Evangeline looks at him now. Her thoughts flowing freely, her only desire to sooth him.

“He thinks I am weak.” Kylo speaks through gritted teeth. It is extremely difficult for him to open himself but….he tries. “He thinks I cannot do what must be done.”

She frowns, confused as to who he is referring to. “Who my Lord?”

“My Master. Supreme Leader Snoke.”

Evangeline knows of the Supreme Leader of the First Order but is shocked to learn that Kylo is someone’s apprentice. “Your Master? So he teaches you how to use your magic?”

“The Force.” He corrects, though not unkindly. Something about her innocence lowers his defenses. “The ways of the Dark Side. He thinks I will fail him.”

“Well….just because he doubts you doesn’t mean you will fail.” She has a reassuring smile on her face, tone optimistic. “Do you think you can do what must be done?”

Kylo stays silent, his own doubts gnawing away at him. “I don’t know….” He mumbles darkly.

“Let me do a reading for you my Lord.”

He cocks his head, her words perplexing.

“Come my Lord, so that I may show you.” She takes his larger hand into her own, coxing him to follow her. Sighing, he gives in.

Evangeline leads him out of her bedroom and into the main living quarters. The room is just as spacious as the other, furnished by a fully equipped kitchen with the newest appliances and long dining table. On the other end of the room sits a plush couch, large holoprojector and doors that appeared to lead out to a balcony. Unlike her bedroom the entire room is bright whites and shiny chromes.

She continues on, guiding him through yet another set of doors.

_“Such a spacious cage for a single bird.”_ He thinks to himself.

The following room closely resembled the aesthetic of her bedroom; dimly lit with heavy drapery covering the windows and the smell of incense wafting through the air.

To the left there is what appears to be a meditation space. A mat is laid out on the floor, directly in front of a small altar. Beyond this, a piano. He imagines her perched on the bench practicing for hours on end.

A vanity and large wardrobe sit on the opposite side of the room. The front doors of the wardrobe are barely able to remain closed. The leather and lace of her elaborate costumes peaking out.

Each section of the room uncovers another aspect of Evangeline’s personality.

It is clear that this room was her true sanctuary. The place where her most prized possessions are kept.

Kylo does not belong; being here feels more intimate than sleeping in her bed.

Evangeline takes a seat at the small round table in the far corner of the room. She gestures for him to join her. He sits across from her, eyes skimming over the trinkets she has. The colorful stones, bundle of bound dried leaves and candles are not what catches his eye.

It is the deck of cards that rest directly in the center of the table. They are neatly placed face down; red with intricate gold designs of a sun and a moon.

“Take these and shuffle them.” She holds out the cards to him.

“Why?”

“You have a question you want answered. Perhaps the cards can guide you.”

“They are just cards. They hold no power. What answers could they possibly give me?” His tone is harsh, taunting her but she is unfazed. He is unsure if that pleases him or infuriates him.

“What have you to lose my Lord?” She responds coolly.

Suppressing his annoyance, he reaches out to take them, shuffling them just as she had instructed him.

After handing them back to her she cuts the deck into three separate piles. “Pick a pile.”

With the raise of his brow he asks “How do I know which?”

“Let how you feel guide you.”

Kylo fights the urge to roll his eyes, skeptical. Tapping his finger on the middle pile.

Evangeline starts to lay the cards out in a pyramid shape. Flipping them over and examining them closely. She does not look at him while she works but Kylo watches her intently, enamored with her movements.

Carefully she arranges them to her specifications. Leaving three cards in the middle with other cards placed around them.

Returning his gaze, she points to the first card. “‘The Libra’ is placed in your past, indicating a struggle to find balance.” Her finger moves down to the two cards placed under the first. “’The Storm’ and ‘The Silent’. These cards tell me that in your past you dealt with inner turmoil but were unable to express this to the people closest to you.”

_“How? How could she possibly know that?”_

Kylo stares at her, keeping his features natural in an attempt to hide his shock.

His silence doesn’t deter her, as she continues by pointing to the middle card.

  
“In your present is the ‘The Maze’. There are many choices before you now….soon you will have to make a decision as to which path to take.”

He can feel himself becoming increasingly more agitated the longer the reading goes on. She speaks as if she has the key to the most secluded parts of his mind.

“The appearance of the ‘The Return’ suggests that someone from your past could resurface soon.”

She sounds uncertain then. “If I’m honest, I am at a loss about ‘The Twin’ card. It is placed in your future and usually represents the person who is your other half. Perhaps the person from your past will reveal who this individual is?”

Kylo’s hands tighten around the arms of the chair, knuckles white. He needs her out of his head; needs to protect himself.

“However, the cards send you a warning.” Evangeline points to the final card, the name on it reads ‘The Shadow’.

“The decision you make could possibly lead to a death.” She’s gravely serious now.

That catches his attention. “Who’s death?” His jaw is clenched tight as he speaks.

“That I do not know my Lord. It is only once you’ve made your choice that the death will reveal itself to you.”

“How?” Kylo slams his fit down on the table. “How do you know these things?”

“I didn’t until the cards told me. Were they right?”

“They are just cards! They can’t speak to you!?” Snarling in response, temper steadily rising. He had grown tired of this game.

She narrows her eyes at his petulant, childlike behavior. “Just because you do not understand does not make it less real to others.”

“Are you Force sensitive?” He demands, ignoring her previous statement.

“Am I what? No….The only thing I know about The Force is from fairytales of Jedi and Sith.” She pauses, an impish look coming across her features. “Oh, and how you seem to enjoy using it on me when we lie together.”

The air around them shifts. Kylo sensing how the heat of her yearning consumes her being. She rests her chin on the top of her knuckles, subtly parting her bottom lip with a fingertip. He resists his urges, not willing to back down from the conversation. 

“If you are not Force sensitive, then how do you explain this?” He sweeps his hand in gesture to the cards.

She rises, leisurely making her way over to him. Deliberately taking her time so he sees every move she makes.

_“Such a little brat!”_

Silently she slides into his lap, sitting sideways and drapes an arm around his broad shoulders. 

“A witch my Lord. I would call myself a witch.”

She kisses him and all is forgotten. This time her kiss allows him to escape from the uncertainty of his reality.

The reality where his Master doubts his strength and his commitment to the dark side. The reality where even he is unsure if he will be able to put an end to Han Solo. 

Slipping his arm under the back of her knees, he lifts her bridal style and breaks away from her lips. He starts making his way back towards her bedroom.

A sense of victory washes over her. Evangeline cannot help but feel proud that all it took was the swaying of her hips and a hungry kiss to change his mind.

Out of the corner of his eye he catches a peek at her smug smile. “Enjoy your smugness now Little Bird. It won’t last because I do not like to lose.”

Without warning he throws her down onto her bed. She shrieks and giggles when he pounces on her.

Supporting himself on his hands, he looms over her. His muscular frame so easily eclipsing hers, effectively trapping her beneath him.

Soft delicate hands come up to rest on his chest, balling her fits into the fabric of his shirt. Evangeline tries to tug him down to her but he refuses to budge. She pouts and makes a whining sound in the back of her throat.

It’s Kylo’s turn to be smug, “I told you to enjoy your smugness while it lasted.”

He remains unmoving as she continues to tug on his clothing. “Kylo….” She whines his name this time, in hope that he will give in.

“Kylo, what?” He chuckles deeply, teasing her.

Giving up on whining, she moans. Arching her body up off the bed. “Master Kylo please.”

His body hardens like stone.

_“Master.”_

“Again.” Kylo commands gruffly, becoming aware of how hard the title had made him.

Sensing his change in dementor, she practically purrs for him.

“Mmmmh, _Master Kylo_.”

He inwardly groans, no one had ever called him that before.

Out of respect his knights would refer to him as ‘Master Ren’ but none had ever moaned it so sweetly for him. Not able to stop himself, he lowers himself down onto her, their lips meeting—tangled and rushed.

They scramble to strip one another of their clothing, as if the fabric singed their flesh.

Evangeline had already managed to take off his shirt before Kylo realizes that her robe is caught in the crooks of her arms, stopping him from disrobing her further.

With a frustrated growl Kylo yanks her up off the bed, simultaneously spinning her around and riding her of the robe. Using The Force he bends her at the waist over the bed, keeping her palms flat on the mattress. 

Pausing for a moment, he takes in the sight before him. She looks so appetizing like this—held in place and bent over with her plump ass on full display.

The only thing keeping her from being completely bare is her knee-high leather boots, the G-string and her leather corset. It’s only then he notices the multiple ties and claps that are keeping the garment whole.

_“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me….”_

His fingers hastily attempting to free her, but only succeeding in tightening the ties. His annoyance turns to anger, his thoughts spiraling.

_“The droid is aboard the Millennium Falcon in the hands of your Father: Han Solo.”_

_“The cards send you a warning._ _The decision you make could possibly lead to a death.”_

It isn’t her fault. She had only been trying to be helpful, but her words gave way to new concerns that he would soon have to face. His fist clench as his bitter mood returns. He had come here to escape from all that.

Kylo can feel himself teetering on the edge between rage and lust. He does not realize what he is doing until his hand comes down onto her ass. A deafening _‘whack’_ rings out.

Evangeline doesn’t protest, instead she moans for him. He repeats the action, harder this time to gauge her reaction. She pushes her face into her sheets to stifle her moans but cannot stop how her hips arch up.

“Do you like that Little Bird?” His hand palming the now pinked globe.

“Y-Yes Master.”

He hums in approval and slaps the other cheek. This time when she arches up, he strikes both sides of her ass, causing Evangeline to cry out and toss her head back.

It is all the encouragement Kylo needs.

He showers her backside with blows, alternating between her ass cheeks to both the sides and the backs of her thighs. He loses himself while spanking her, his previous thoughts consumed by something else; something dark— that took root in the pit of his stomach, whispering for him to cover her in his mark.

She tries to open her mouth to speak, to beg for more, but all Evangeline can manage are yelps of bliss. His hands are so large and powerful, each blow arousing her further.

The once unblemished skin of her backside now blotched red. Evangeline trembles knowing how wet she has become, feeling the slickness of her inner thighs. She finds it increasingly hard to lie still, wiggling to try and relieve the aching between her legs.

Admiring his work, Kylo takes pleasure in how lovely she looks wearing the imprints of his hand.

“You took your spanking so well.” Praising her, he strokes the irritated skin as he would a house pet.

He curls his hand around the top of her G-string, jerking his arm back to rip the flimsy fabric with ease. Earning him a gasp from his prey. Invisible hands wrench her legs apart, fully exposing her to him.

“Tsk-tsk.” He feigns disapproval, hand slipping down between her legs, teasing her with his fingers. “Naughty thing, are you really this wet from being spanked?”

Evangeline lets out a shaky exhale, trying to regain her composure but her body is all tingles and butterflies under his touch.

“Yes Master Kylo. I-.” Two thick fingers pushing inside her dripping hole. “Kylo! Please!”

“Please what Evangeline?”

She hates that he sounds so composed while she begs desperately for him.

“Fuck me Master! P-Please fuck me.”

“Already? I’m unsure pet, I think it would be beneficial to teach you some patience.” He sounds amused.

_“Such a JERK!”_

Abruptly he strikes her right ass cheek, breaking her from her thoughts.

“I heard that little girl.” Leaning over, he presses his chest into her back, hissing threateningly in her ear “Behave yourself.”

Her mind spins, had she said that out loud?

No, she was far too much of a professional to make a mistake like that.

“Can your magic let you hear my thoughts?”

“The Force.” Once more correcting her, followed by a pause. “And yes.”

_“Damnit! Has he been listening to all my thoughts?”_

“Only the loud ones. Your thoughts are extremely loud when you are feeling needy.”

A whimper escapes, not liking the idea that he could invade her privacy. Her mind was her _escape_ \- her safe haven. The place where she did not need to perform or bend to her client’s needs and desires. To know that he could breach through to all her secrets made her feel **caged**.

“Shhhh.” A hand smooths down the hair on the top of her head. “I’m not entering your mind purposely. Your secrets are safe. You are safe.” 

She turns her head towards him, emerald eyes searching his amber ones for a hint of deception.

“You have my word, Evangeline.” He is still leaning over her, their faces inches apart as he attempts to calm her.

Willing herself to believe him, Evangeline leans in, brushing her lips against his. “I suppose it could be useful?”

“Mmmh, that it is. Lets me know what my Little Bird needs.”

“What do I need, Master?”

Grinning, Kylo lets his actions speak for him. He adds a third finger, curling his fingertips up to brush that _special_ spot inside of her.

Her hips buck back into his hand, pleading incoherently.

“I like you begging Little Bird. **Do**. **It**. **Again**.” His deep sensual voice wraps around each individual word. Evangeline shudders at the sound.

“Take me, fuck me. I’ll do anything Kylo. Please just fuck me.”

“With my fingers or with my….what is it you called it on my last visit? “my perfect cock”?”

So smug; it made her calves involuntarily tremble within her heeled boots.

However, this was a game that Evangeline played effortlessly.

Using the best pleading look she could, she cooed. “Please Master, I need you. I need you to fuck me with your perfect cock.”

“Knees up on the bed then, Little Bird.” Bending down, he takes a hold of her legs and lifts them on the mattress. “Stay on your hands and knees, keep your legs apart.”

Wordlessly she obeys, elated to follow his directions. He can see all of her now, exposed for her Master.

"Such a beautiful pussy my Little Bird has.”

Blood rushes to her face. Surely she would faint if he kept talking like that.

Taking a firm grip of the back of her neck, Kylo guides her down, pushing her head onto the mattress. His other hand pushing at the small of her back just above the swell of her ass.

“You feel this Little Bird?” He pushes harder on the spot as emphasis “This is my arch. _Say it_.”

“It’s your arch Master.”

“This is exactly how I want you when I take you. Face down and ass up. No moving unless you’re told. Move and there will be consequences, understood Pet?”

Her mind is fuzzy, reeling from his words but manages to nod in reply. How is he able to make her shake with his words alone?

She hears the sound of rustling clothes and prays he’s taking the rest of his clothes off.

Without warning Kylo plunges into her slit, splitting her open with every inch of his cock.

A strangled cry escapes her from the impact.

One hand balls into a fist around the locks of her hair. The other seizes her shoulder, hauling her up and forcing her to support herself on her hands. Pulling her body back to meet his thrusts.

He is so much more forceful than the last time he shared her bed. She can’t remember the last time someone had been this rough. It’s intoxicating—makes her crave more.

Rolling her hips, in an attempt to gain even more friction between them but her back straightens in the process. 

A swift smack to the ass is the reward for her disobedience.

“Little Bird” he warns “Where is my arch?”

She corrects her position, making the arch of her back more dominant.

“Good girl.” Grunting as he continues his assault, enjoying how her ass would bounce with each of his thrusts. He pounded into her rougher, his hip bones hitting against her already sore backside.

By tomorrow she will surely be bruised but she doesn’t care. She would wear the evidence of him with pride.

Kylo can feel how drenched she is, making it easier for him to quicken his pace. Sweat rolls down his back from the effort. Pulling firmly on her hair—fucking so deeply that the head of his cock repeatedly stabs at her g-spot. Her walls clench in response, juices dripping down onto the bed sheets below her.

Evangeline’s moans turn into sobs, her whole-body quivering. For a moment he wonders if he is hurting her but the choir of her voice proves him wrong.

“MASTER! LET ME CUM! LET ME CUM FOR YOU!!!”

“Do it. Cum for your Master!”

Her body quakes at the force of her orgasm, walls spasming around his cock. She would have collapsed onto the bed if it wasn’t for Kyo’s hold on her.

Thrusting once, twice, then a third time—growling when his release hit him. Slowly he loosened his grip on her, slipping out of her.

Once free, Evangeline crawled on unsteady hands and knees up towards the pillows. Her once red cheeks are already starting to bruise.

The sight causes a glint of guilt to bubble up from the pit of Kylo’s stomach.

_"You’ve hurt her…abused her. You went too far.”_

Unaware of his inner battle, Evangeline slumps down onto the bed, nuzzling her face into one of her pillows. She realizes she still wears her boots and corset. She doesn’t mind the corset—it is the leather knee-highs that are uncomfortable. Unfortunately, she doesn’t have the energy to do anything about it.

Her thoughts reach him and Kylo promptly crawls into bed and starts pulling off her shoes. He tosses them on the floor and then returns his attention back to her. He takes each ankle into his hands, carefully rolling them to ensure that she has proper blood flow to her feet.

“Hmmm, that feels nice.” She sighs, toes curling at the pleasant feeling of his touch.

_“You’re a monster Kylo Ren.”_ His inner demons whisper to him. 

“Do…Do you need anything else?” He asks, attempting to conceal the remorse that grows within him. 

Her head lifts off the pillow to look at him. “Just you my Lord. Come sleep with me?”

He does as she bids and lays down beside her so she can rest her head on his chest much like their first night together. 

Kylo’s mind turns, unable to forget the images of her bruises.

Would she even be able to sit tomorrow?

She had moaned and begged for him to take her.

She hadn’t told him to stop. Not once.

Maybe…she wasn’t allowed to say no?

He feels sick.

Yes, Kylo Ren was a killer but he had never forced himself on anyone.

“I need you to do something for me, Little Bird.”

Evangeline had just been about to drift off to sleep when the gravely sound of his voice stirred her.

“Yes my Lord?” She peeks up at him through half lidded eyes.

“I need you to tell me if….” He searches for the right words. “If I am too rough or do something that hurts you.”

Her face hardens, confused but his request. Her response comes out rushed, exhaustion making her irritable. “Why? You pay to do what you wish to me. There is no reason for you to care if you are too rough or you hurt me. No other man has ever cared before.”

“Enough!” He snaps, hand coming up to grip her jaw, forcing her to look at him.

“That is **not** what I want.” His voice is sharp; he does not wish to be like these other men—an abuser.

She is taken aback by his outburst. Throughout her career Evangeline had dealt with an array of clients—some who were kind and some who were cruel; but none of them had ever been concerned with ensuring her pleasure.

None until Kylo Ren.

Her hand reaches up to touch the side of his face. “If it means that much to you then I swear to tell you….but you have never hurt me Kylo.” She speaks, keeping her tone even. “I have enjoyed our time spent together.”

The look on his face tells her that he does not believe her. She continues, letting her mask slip slightly—opening herself to him.

“It is my job to please others. To be whatever they desire. To care only for their pleasure and not my own. So, I usually….play pretend.” She looks down, her cheeks twinging pink. “I don’t have to pretend with you.”

Kylo doesn’t answer; he isn’t sure how to. An ordinary man would know, but Kylo Ren is no ordinary man.

Instead, he pulls her close, tucks her head under his chin and absentmindedly traces the trail of her spine with his fingers until they both drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Here is a picture of Kylo's reading!
> 
>   
> 


	3. Battled And Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Just want to clarify that this chapter takes place right before The Last Jedi so before Kylo speaks to Snoke and wrecks his mask in the elevator.))
> 
> ((Warnings?: Han Solo is DEAD, Kylo has FEELINGS and we’re going to talk about it....oh yeah and there’s smut sandwiched in between.))

A Place To Escape: Chapter 3 (Battled And Bruised)

~~~~~~~~~~~~ **  
**

It wasn’t long after being released from the medbay that Kylo Ren felt the urge to return to Paradise House. He was haunted, driven to the brink of madness.

Everywhere he turned all Kylo saw was _him_ —standing on that bridge, pleading for his son to come home….

In his dreams the memory would play over and over and over again. Until it didn’t seem worth it for Kylo to sleep at all.

But, sometimes the dream would shift, and he would take Han Solo’s hand instead of shunning it. In those dreams he let his father lead him back _home._

Kylo had thought destroying his father would snuff out the call from the light, but so far it had only flooded him with nightmares.

That was why he needed to be here, needed to be in her presence. Her smile, her voice, her touch; it would take him away from everything else.

 _“The great Kylo Ren needs a pretty face as a diversion—pathetic.”_ The voices mocked him for being so weak.

Passion was a path to the dark side but attachment was dangerous.

Kylo Ren was not attached. Evangeline was skilled at her profession, nothing more.

At least, that is what he tries to tell himself.

Hidden behind his mask, he and his knights make their way to their usual table. The Paradise Girls instantly greeted them, bidding them to sit and enjoy the show, but something was missing.

“Where is Evangeline?” The question silences the girls; they exchange nervous looks with one another, none of them answer.

An uneasy feeling squeezes at Kylo’s chest.

“ _Where?_ ” He snarls, his emotions quickly turning dark.

“She got hurt. She-.“ It’s Teagan who finally speaks up but Kylo doesn’t stay to listen to the rest, a flurry of black flowing behind him as he makes his way towards Evangeline’s apartment.

Panic spikes within his veins. He is very aware that he is practically running to get to his destination.

_"Why? Why do you care? She’s nothing more than a woman. There are a thousand others.”_

The doors to the lift open, momentarily silencing his thoughts. When her bedroom door doesn’t open, he goes to the next one, revealing her kitchen and living room. He sees her instantly, sitting on her couch with a book in her lap.

 _“She is safe.”_ Relief spreads through his limbs like water.

For a moment he just observes her. No make-up, hair braided up, wearing a loose dark green sweater and black stretch pants.

It was her, the real her, curled up and humming to herself as she wrote in a leather-bound journal.

She looks so content, so peaceful that Kylo almost envies her.

“OH MY FUCKING STARS!” Evangeline jumps, the sight of him out of the corner of her eye frightening her, causing her to throw the book she was holding.

With her initial shock fading, she takes a deep calming breath through her nose and out through her mouth. Her gaze focuses on the black figure in front of her.

It takes her a moment but, “Kylo? Is that you? Why are you wearing all that?”

Evangeline looks him over from head to toe, taking in his new appearance. Not a trace of skin to be seen—concealed beneath layers of black robes and leather. She doesn’t understand why he suddenly hides himself from her. 

“Your girls told me you were injured.” The sound of his voice through the vocoder shakes Evangeline from her musings. He sounds robotic—distant. 

“I am fine my Lord, nothing to worry about.” She lies too easily. Kylo doesn’t like it; she had never lied to him before.

“Then why are you not performing tonight?” He presses, taking slow gradual steps closer to her.

She can’t help but feel intimidated by his masked facade. Something is different about him; something that has nothing to do with his choice of clothing.

He looks menacing and she finds herself having to stop from backing away from his approach.  
  
_“Calm yourself. You know this man. You know what lies behind the mask."_

She pulls the soft woolen sweater she wears closer around her body. “I promise I am alright, I just….fell.”

It is the first time Kylo has ever seen her act self-conscious. Confidence usually oozed out of her pores, but now she stands before him timid and unsure.

Kylo tilts his head—questioning. He doesn’t need to speak for her to know he wants her elaborate.

With a sigh she continues “I was practicing a new routine for the show. It’s called aerial acrobatics. I was high above the stage, sitting in this large metal ring….and I fell.” She looks away from him, her face heating up with her admission of failure.

It was clear to Kylo that she didn’t like to admit to defeat—something they have in common.

“Now I have this huge **ugly** bruise on my hip and thigh.” She spits the words like venom.

“It’s painful to dance but it will fade. I feel like a clumsy idiot so if we could-“ She continues until she feels hands on her arms, cupping her elbows.

Her gaze travels up, peering into the black visor that covers his eyes; or at least she guessed where his eyes were beneath his mask.

“You need to be more careful, Little Bird.” Kylo’s gloved hands move up and down her forearms. His tone is softer now, sounding more like himself despite the mask. 

Evangeline could not hold back the question a moment longer. “Kylo?” her frown creasing the sides of her mouth, “Why are you wearing this horrible thing?” 

His tenderness vanishes, body ridged and his hands twitching on her arms.

“Horrible?” He straightens himself to his full height, growling at her causing the synthesizer to crackle.

“Yes, why are you hiding your beautiful face from me?” The sad pleading look in her deep green eyes diminishes his anger.

He reaches up to the sides of the helmet. Evangeline watches in wonder as the front mouth piece moves forward, clicking and hissing before he pulls the mask up and off his face. He drops the helmet onto the couch beside them before turning his face towards her.

She gasps, loudly in shock. Her eyes grow wide in horror at the sight of him.

A scar now runs down across the right side of his face, spanning from above his eyebrow to across his cheek, traveling down the side of his neck. Where it ends Evangeline cannot tell; she isn’t sure she wants to know.

His right eye and cheek are badly bruised around the metallic skin graft that contrasts with his pale skin.

The wound itself looks open and raw but that is not the only thing that heightens Evangeline’s anxiety; it is the _haunted_ look in his usually warm eyes.

“K-Kylo? What happened?” She moves to cup his face but stops herself, instead taking ahold of the side of his neck that doesn’t appear to be wounded.

He doesn’t respond to her touch, just continues to stare at her with blank eyes.

“I just fell.” He repeats her own words back to her.

“How can you make jokes when you’re wounded?!” Her emotions flare at his nonchalant attitude.

His lips press in a thin line, not accustomed to being yelled at.

Realizing she won’t reach him by shouting, she softens, thumb rubbing the side of his neck. “Your poor face….”

“Not so beautiful anymore, is it Little Bird?” His voice is monotone, not a trace of emotion to be found. 

She visibly flinches in response; his words cut her deeply.

The little voice in the back of her mind tells her she has failed him; has made him believe that the only thing that holds any value is his looks.

“That is not what I meant….It looks so painful…” The hand on his neck trembles before trailing her fingers through his hair. “Are you in pain darling?”

Evangeline isn’t sure where the nickname comes from, but his pain awakens a need to mother and protect. 

He shakes his head ‘no’ and moves closer to her, finally responding to her touch. “You once told me that people come here from all over the galaxy to escape….I need to escape now—will you help me?”

He sounds broken; not at all like the powerful man who she had previously shared her bed with. An emotion she cannot name tugs at heart. Evangeline finds herself unable to refuse him, not now—not ever.

“Of course Kylo….I am yours.”

He leans down and kisses her softly. Softer than he ever had before.

“Where is your bruise? I do not want to cause you pain.” He mumbles against her lips, unwilling to fully break contact with her.

“On my left hip and thigh. I don’t want to hurt you either. Your wound…it isn’t just on your face is it?”

The hard look he gives tells her what she already suspected.

“Show me? Show me so I know where I can touch you.”

Kylo begins the long process of removing his robes. His cape being the first thing to go, followed by him unclipping his belt. Evangeline helps when she can but his layers seem to be never-ending.

“So many layers.” She pouts, fingers desperately working to get him naked.

He chuckles for the first time that night. It pleases Evangeline to hear it.

“Patience Little Bird.” He taunts, trying to hide his wince when he lifts his shirt over his head before letting it fall to the floor at his feet

Kylo lets her eyes roam over him and all his new battle scars.

Evangeline can clearly see that the scar on his face travels past his neck and down to the top of his breast bone, into his chest. She also notices what looks to be a blaster wound on his lower stomach and a smaller scar on his bicep. Both these wounds appeared to be healing, but are no less concerning to her.

The clenching and unclenching of his fits alerts Evangeline that her stare is beginning to make him uncomfortable—reminding him of his weakness.

She couldn’t have that; she would do whatever it took to remind him of how _powerful_ he truly was.

Resting her hands on his chest, their eyes meet as she begins to tantalizingly slide her hands down from his pecks to the tops of his pants, taking care to avoid touching the scar. The muscles of his abdomen harden, goosebumps rising to his skin under her touch.

“My fierce warrior. So strong. Let me take care of you.” She coos as she sank down to the floor, kneeling before him.

Her hands continue downward, running over the bulge in the front of his pants. Not once does she break eye contact with him as she brushes her lips along his clothed cock.

The sight of her on her knees with that needy look in her eyes was enough to make him throb.

Kylo reaches for her, feeling the need to touch her face, pull her hair—anything. He had neglected to take his leather gloves off but she doesn’t seem to mind as she nuzzles her cheek into the palm of his hand.

Evangeline slipped away from his touch so she could move further down his leg. Her hands grip his powerful calf as she brings her mouth to the laces of his boot. Taking the laces between her teeth she yanks and pulls so she could untie them.

Kylo bites back a groan. How she had that ability to make everything she did look erotic he’d never know. Her movements were forceful, the knots easily coming undone. With his laces untied Evangeline lifted his foot and pulled the boot off before moving over to the other. 

She seemed to have a harder time with this boot, her head twisting from side to side in an attempt to loosen the knot. Strands of hair fell in front of her face, obscuring Kylo’s view.

That wouldn’t do, he wanted to watch his Little Bird work.

He crouched down, his hulking figure hovering over her. His still gloved hand pushing her hair back and out of her face. 

“You look like you were born to take my boots off with your fucking teeth, babygirl.” 

She noticeably shudders at his words, a tiny bit of drool dripping down her chin.

With renewed vigor Evangeline starts ripping at his laces.

“That’s my girl. Don’t give up.” His free hand travels down her side, letting himself enjoy the touch of her curves.

When the lace came loose, she sat up, victorious.

Kylo stands and toes the remaining boot off for her.

She sits up higher on her knees and leaves an opened mouth kiss on a small mole found on his stomach. She hooks her thumbs into the sides of his pants and starts to tug them down, releasing his already hard cock from its confinement. Using her teeth, she nips at his hipbone before pulling his pants off completely.

It’s only when he stands before her completely naked that she begins. Her hand takes a hold of his shaft at the base as she uses the tip of her tongue to flick across the slit at the very tip.

Kylo has to will himself to stay still as he watches her. He’s never let her take the lead before. Normally he would already be pinning her down and burying himself inside her, but she looks too damn gorgeous lapping at his cock.

“Mmmhh, you taste so good Kylo.” She ran her wet tongue along the underside of him, from root to tip before swirling her tongue around the head. Occasionally licking at an extra sensitive spot just under the head.

“Fuck Evangeline!” He swore, hand shooting out to take ahold of her braid and pulling. He tries to pull her closer to him; needing to fuck that devilish mouth of hers.

Her nails dig into his thighs, fighting him. “Not yet my Lord.”

Kylo growls at her defiance.

“ _Soon_.” She promises and kisses his pubic bone. “Let me take care of my Master.”

Giving in, he steadies his breath and loosen his hold on her hair. 

Evangeline returns her attention to his throbbing cock, she twists and rolls her tongue, licking every inch of him. Even daring to leave hot wet kisses against the tender flesh of his balls. She has him sucking air through his teeth the longer she works.

“Little Bird.” He almost whines the nickname, aching for more. Cupping the back of her head, he pushes the tip against her lips. “Open your mouth for me Little Bird.” He doesn’t have to say please for Evangeline to hear him _begging_ her.

“Yes Master.” Her soft lips part, taking almost half of his length into her mouth. So hot and wet that Kylo can’t help but toss his head back and groan loudly.

The pleasure running like electrical currents as she began bobbing her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks as she sucks.

Her eyes shift, making sure he’s watching her take him even deeper into her mouth.

Kylo is in fact watching her—eyes wide at the sight of Evangeline swallowing his entire length over and over. She took him all the way to the base each time, sending pleasure through his entire body that he could feel down to his toes. 

“Yes.” He moans through gritted teeth. “Just like that.”

She hums around him which causes vibrations to run through his shaft, his cock throbbing wildly in response.

His hand shoots out to once again grip her braid to hold her still as his hips buck forward, diving deeper into her wanting mouth. Deep guttural sounds leaving him when he starts hitting the back of her throat.

Obediently she sucks, letting him fuck her mouth. She keeps her shoulders relaxed so not to gag on the girth of him.

“Fuck! So talented with that pretty fucking mouth of yours.” Kylo pants above her, rough fingers digging into the back of her scalp and ruining her braided hair, causing more locks to fall free and frame her face.

Evangeline moans at the praise, loving the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of her mouth. She tries to take him in even deeper, wanting to make him cum for her—craving the taste.

Kylo stops her, slipping out of her mouth and steps away, wanting to feel her sweet, slick, heat wrapped gloriously around his cock.

“Come Little Bird.” He holds a gloved hand out for her to take but she dips her head forward, her tongue darting out to lick the droplet of precum collecting at his tip.

Evangeline moans at the taste. Wanting more she moves to take the head of his cock back into her mouth. 

With a flick of Kylo’s fingers, the Force yanks her back by the braid, halting her movements.

She sticks her lip out in a pout, trying to move back to the object of her desire with no success—his magic steadily holding her in place. 

“Don’t get any ideas or I won’t make you sing, Little Bird.” He warns her, a dangerous edge to his voice.

She gives in and takes a hold of his hand. Leather clad fingers close around her much daintier hand. He pulls her up from the floor, helping her to stand.

Kylo drags her towards him, close enough so their foreheads touch.

“Are you going to behave for me Evangeline?” His whispers huskily, fingers playing with the hem of her top.

The heat of his words makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and nods. 

“Good girl.” He lowers his mouth to her neck, trailing his tongue over her pulse point.

Her breathing becomes shallow, her head tipping back to give him better access. Kylo latched onto her throat, sucking and nibbling until Evangeline was clutching onto his biceps. Large hands slipped under her sweater, running up her body to her breasts and her already hard nipples.

She could feel him smirking against the skin of her neck, seemingly pleased with his discovery. Releasing her, he backs away just enough to lift the sweater up over her head then tossing it to the floor. 

No corset with various knots and ties this time; just a lilac lace bra. The lace is so sheer that her rosebud nipples are clearly visible. 

His arm comes around her, gloved hand pressed against the small of her back, pulling her against him so he could lower his head to her chest and feast on her nipples.

“Mmmhh Kylo!” The combination of the lacey material and the sucking of his hot mouth turning her to jelly. The heat pools between her legs, aching painfully for his attention.

Too preoccupied with lavishing her nipples with kisses, he uses the Force to start rolling her pants and underwear down. The bruise slowly revealing itself, larger than she had described, her left thigh, hip and even some of her ass cheek colored reddish purple.

Reluctantly Kylo moves away from her breasts, leaving behind wet marks in the fabric of her bra. She shivers at the loss of him.

“Poor Bird, hurt yourself pretty badly didn’t you?” His hand strokes the injured thigh, careful not to apply an exorbitant amount of pressure.

He kneels before her to help strip her, lifting each foot to tug her pants off. The leather of his gloves caressing her skin causes a shiver to run down her spine. 

Evangeline looks down at the massive man at her feet, dazed on the tenderness of his touch. She can’t stop herself from running her fingers through his hair and tucking it behind his adorably large ear. She bites her lip to stifle a chuckle.

Their eyes meet as Kylo stands, taking her by the hand and leading her over to the couch. He sits down, legs spread, cock still deliciously hard; prompting her to straddle him but Evangeline hesitates.

“Kylo…I’ll hurt you like this, if my body presses against the wound on your chest.”

He scowls at her. “I am **not** weak.”

“That isn’t….” She begins to protest but thinks better of it. His pride means more to him than a little discomfort. She lets him guide her onto his lap, using his shoulders to hold her steady while she straddles him.

Once she is settled on his lap, Kylo places his hands on either side of her face, leaning in to kiss her. Without warning she takes the tip of his middle finger into her mouth, using her teeth to catch the leather between them and pull the glove off.

With a smirk he takes the glove out of her mouth before offering her the other. This time she takes his whole finger into her mouth, sucking before dragging her teeth along the leather digit. 

“Filthy girl.” Kylo growls, ripping his hand out of the glove to dive it down between their bodies, gripping his cock and lining it up with her entrance.

Evangeline gasped when the head of him probed her opening, her walls clenching in anticipation.

They both moaned as she slid down his length, taking him deep into her dripping heat. They rocked against one another slowly at first, savoring the pleasure of their bodies being connected.

“You always take my cock so well Little Bird…Always make your Master feel good with this tight cunt of yours.” 

“Mmh, please! Please don’t stop talking like that Kylo.” Her breathy sighs swiftly becoming pleas.

“Hm? Talking like what pet?” He sounds confused but the grin plastered on his face makes it obvious he’s teasing her. He starts moving her roughly up and down on him, using the Force to help lift her so as not to touch her bruise.

“Do you mean talking about your perfect little cunt Evangeline? Is that what makes my Little Bird wet?”

Her nails bite into the flesh of his shoulders, mind forgetting about everything else that wasn’t him. “Y-Yes! That’s what makes me wet.”

“Then show me. Show me how you fuck your Master with that beautiful wet cunt of yours.”

His words make her gasp, a blush spreading across her pale features. “Fuckinggg Stars. Yes, I want to fuck my Master like a good girl.” She uses his shoulders as leverage to ride him, ass bouncing from her movements.

His head tilts back to rest on the back of the couch, mouth hanging open while she fucks him, her walls tightening around him. “Nngh, that’s it. That’s my good girl.”

Evangeline kisses from his jaw line up to his ear, recalling a bit of information from their first meeting, the tip of her tongue traces the rim of his ear. She breaths his name hotly into it, tugging on the cartilage with her teeth before taking his earlobe into her mouth and sucking.

“Fuck! Evangeline…” Kylo feels his face grow hot, a part of him hates her for discovering the sensitivity of his ears, but another hopes she sucks on them until they **_fall off_ **.

He grips the roundness of her ass, pounding up into her now. It only makes her suckle harder on his ear. Warmth spreads through him, he squeezes his eyes shut while trying to cease the shuddering of his body. The sensation becoming too much to bear.

“E-Evangeline, too m-much.” He stutters, her tongue in his ear turning him into a blubbering idiot.

She misunderstands, thinking she’s hurting him and goes to push off of him but Kylo holds her in place, bringing her back down on his throbbing length.

“Stay.” He demands.

“I’m not hurting you?”

Kylo shakes his head ‘no’. “Too much on my ear.” He clarifies, though he loathes admitting it.

Evangeline leans in, kissing the edges of the scar, starting at his forehead and ending at his jaw. “Forgive me, my Lord.” She murmurs apologetically against his skin.

He responds by capturing her lips with his own, urging her to resume the rocking of her hips.

They move in tandem, gradually increasing their pace as the pleasure builds for them both. Their hips grind together, crashing into one another. The pains from their wounds fade as they lose themselves in one another. 

Long fingers slip under her bra, the rough pads of his fingers stroking the peaks of her nipple. She tosses her head back, a tightness spreading from her lower belly down to her feet. Her calves ache from being in the same position for so long but she’s too close to her climaxing to care. Her mind blank except for the powerful thrusts of his cock.

“I want you to cum for me Little Bird.” His deep husky voice commands her as the Force twists at her clit in the exact way that Kylo knows she likes.

“K-Kylo! I’m so close! P-Please let me!” The desperation in her voice so needy and raw.

“Yes, that’s it, always so obedient. Cum, cum for me my beautiful girl.” 

_‘My beautiful girl…..’_

The words echo in her mind, pushing her over the edge, inner walls clamp down as she cums.

“Fuck!” He curses, pumping deeper into her as his own orgasm takes hold.

They ride out the aftershocks, twitching and breathless clinging onto each other.

Kylo slumps into the cushions of the couch followed by Evangeline slumping against his chest. She made sure to avoid his wound, her face nestled against his shoulder.

Exhaustion creeps in and his limbs feel like stone, making Kylo very aware that his body is still recovering from his battle with the scavenger.

By the looks of it, Evangeline was equally tired, her eyelids heavy with sleep.

“Come Little Bird, time to rest.”

Before she could climb out of his lap, he lifted her into his arms, cradling her to his chest as he brought them to her bedroom.

He placed her down onto her silk sheets before slipping beside her, pulling her close so her back was against his chest. He unclasped her bra, pushing the straps off her shoulders and down her arms before tossing it aside.

She hums out a ‘thank you’, rolling her shoulders blades back as she settles into the warmth of his arms.

The high from his orgasm had worn off, leaving Kylo plagued by images of his father’s face as he fell back lifeless, disappearing into the pit below.

“Goodnight my Lord, sweet dreams.” Evangeline sighed sleepily into the darkness

She had done her job well; he could give her that, momentarily making him forget that he was more monster than man.

Abandoning those thoughts from his mind, he wills himself to believe the fantasy she has woven for him a little longer. He watches the rise and fall of her breathing until he too succumbs to sleep.

He would remember who he was again in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of mournful weeping forces her to wake. Evangeline sits up, squinting in the darkness, trying to find the source of the noise. Still half asleep, it takes her a moment to realize the sounds come from the man laying beside her.

Immediately her senses are on high alert. Hastily she flicks on the lamp placed on her nightstand. The light illuminates his features—face twisted in pain, brow covered in sweat, whimpering through clenched teeth. 

“Kylo?” She touches his chest and cheek. “My Lord, what’s wrong?”

He doesn’t respond, making it clear that he is still asleep. Trapped within his nightmares.

“No. Stop.” He groans pitifully.

Both her hands on his chest now, shaking him. “Kylo? Kylo! Wake up.”

His legs kick under the covers. Body thrashing as if trying to get away from something. 

Whatever hell his mind has created tortures him.

His head tosses from side to side, body convulsing. “I’m not- I am not Ben.” 

_“Ben? Who was Ben?”_

“Dad….”

He was dreaming about his father? Her heart drops into the pit of her stomach. A shiver rolling up her spine. 

His anxiety easily becoming her own. 

Her hands feel clammy, a throbbing coming to her temples. 

“Kylo! It’s just a dream, wake up!” Raising her voice in hopes he will hear her. 

His own voice is stronger now as he shouts in his sleep. “I am **not** Ben anymore!” 

The nightmare has its teeth sunk in deep. Evangeline cannot give up; she needs to free him. 

Not knowing what possesses her, she grips the sides of his face, voice firm as she attempts one last time to wake him.

“Ben you need to wake up now!”

It did the trick, bloodshot eyes snap open. He focuses on her, the sorrow from moments ago is replaced with rage.

“What did you call me?” His hands wrap so easily around her wrists, squeezing and wrenching them off of his face.

Pain blossoms under his grasp. She remains calm, Evangeline had suffered far worse pain than this. She knows how to handle herself in the face of unsavory situations. She puts on her mask, slipping into the role of professional and client.

“You were dreaming, my Lord.” Her tone is placid but distant. “I tried calling your name to wake you but you kept repeating ‘I’m not Ben’?” 

The anger drains from his face, pushing her away and releasing her. She backs away, giving him the space he requires.

Jumping out of bed he pulls his pants on in one fluid motion. Evangeline thinks he means to dress and leave but instead he starts pacing. 

A caged animal trapped in the confines of his mind. 

The tension rolls off him in waves. It crashes into her so hard that she almost feels nauseous. Shakily she takes a breath to center herself. She begins to speak but is cut off by the deafening sound of him punching the wall.

“FUCK!” He shouts and begins to pace again.

“He said it would stop! He said I would be free of the pain!” His breath comes out in quick angry gasps as he seethes.

He isn’t speaking to her--doesn’t even remember she is in the room. All Evangeline can do is watch the wildfire that is Kylo Ren’s rampage.

“ALL THAT FOR FUCKING NOTHING!” He punches the wall again making her wince. She could swear she heard the sound of his knuckles cracking that time.

“Ky-“ She starts but stops when he calls his weapon to his hand, igniting it.   
  
It crackles loudly as if to match its master’s rage. He raises the lightsaber above his head to cut down the first thing he can find. 

“Hey!” She slams her hand down on the mattress, scolding him like a child. “This is my home! Don’t you dare destroy my things!”

He turns to her, eyes smoldering with fury. His weapon still ignited, casting an eerie red hue over his face. 

Evangeline had never seen him like this. She wonders if the darkness within him could cause him to lash out and hurt her. She knew he had seen many battles and probably killed countless people but would he act out in violence against her?

She hardens herself; she would not be afraid, deciding instead to remind him of his previous visit.

“You made me promise to tell you if your actions ever hurt me….It would hurt me if you broke my things Kylo.”

That catches his attention. He lowers the saber but doesn’t release it. 

“Tell me what to do to help you?”

“N-no one can help me...” His voice breaks, lips quiver as tears well up in his already glassy-eyes. He is crumpling before her. The despair about to swallow him whole.

Her mind screams at her. 

_He is drowning!_ _  
_

_Do something!_

_Save him!_

Her hand reaches out, fingers outstretched to him. 

“Please.” The amount of emotion in her voice surprises even her. “Won’t you at least let me try?”

He stares at her for what feels an eternity before finally dropping his weapon, walking towards her to take a hold of her hand. Evangeline pulls him to her, leaning back against the headboard as she guides him to lay between her legs and rest his head on her chest. 

He feels unbearably awkward. He is so much taller than her but her arms wrapped protectively around his shoulders and her knees on either side of him somehow make him feel safe.

She holds him like a giant toddler, he hates it but also doesn’t want to move away.

“Do you want to tell me about your dream?” 

Kylo shakes his head ‘no’, locks of ebony falling into his face.

She runs her fingers through his hair to push it out of the way. He wouldn’t hide from her that easily.

“The cards; they said your choices would lead to a death….Is that what you dream about? Did the death reveal itself to you?”

He chokes back a sob, gripping onto her. 

He was Kylo Ren! He should not be opening up to her, but it’s too late--the dam was broken.

“My….M-My father.”

She shushes him, wiping away tears that he was unaware were falling. “It’s okay. Let it go. I’ve got you, let it go.”

She’s kissing the top of his head and forehead, filling him with her warming light. He can hear her thoughts clearer than he can hear his own. She wants to shoulder his burden. Wants to take away his pain in whatever small way she could.

His rational mind knows she can’t but he is unable to stop the words from spilling out of him.

He tells her about the abandonment and betrayal of his parents and uncle. Tells her about the temptation to return to the light and how his Master told him to snuff that light out. Tells her that his father had to die because he was his enemy. Tells her he had to kill him so that Kylo could be stronger…so that the pain would be gone.

Evangeline is silent through it all. Not daring to speak until she is certain he is finished telling his story. 

“Regardless of how damaged your relationship was…doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to mourn him….he was still your father.

He stares up at her dumbfounded. “It is weakness. I shouldn’t-”

Her brows knit together, interrupting him, “Says who? You are human, you are allowed to mourn. Circumstances might have made him your enemy but once upon a time, you were his son….and he was your hero.”

She has once again successfully left him speechless.

“We are flawed creatures, capable of making countless mistakes. If you regret what you’ve done, then only you have the strength to change your actions for the future. For now, you are free to mourn here and I will do whatever I can to comfort you my Lord.”

Not missing a beat, he asks “Will you sing?”

With a slight smile, she nods. 

Kylo isn’t sure why he requests this but the delicateness of Evangeline’s voice chases the darkness away. She sings about a mystic river that flows full of magic, guidance and memories—bidding the listener to find comfort and sleep in the waters of the river.

He vaguely makes out that she is singing some sort of lullaby.

This is how they drift off to sleep together.

Kylo clinging to her like a life line and Evangeline holding him more like a lover than a client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Ooooohhh, sounds like someone is getting attacheddddd lol. I will be highly impressed if anyone can guess what lullaby Evangeline is singing?  
> I also just found out yesterday that I'll be moving [probably] on July 1st. This opportunity fell into my lap suddenly and unexpectedly. Anyway, this might mean that chapter 4 takes a little longer to be released but I will try my hardest to not keep anyone waiting and write in between the craziness of moving! Thank you for reading! Please give me your feedback, the support gives me LIFE! I love you all!))


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 4 is HERE! Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting! Firstly, I went ahead and made Character Profiles on my Knights and their Paradise Girls! There's some random/funny information and pictures of all of them!  
> [Character Profiles](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19pbh8aHjOpswHI0icx4u2ic1-3SQVToIgzIwqdFTcK4/edit?usp=sharing)  
> Secondly, the song I hear Evangeline sing in this chapter is 'Never Enough' from The Greatest Showman. Here's the link if anyone wants to listen!  
> [Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fKEMBn_JdCE)  
> 

A Place To Escape: Chapter 4 (Jealousy)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo sits, fiddling with a half empty jar of healing balm. A gift that Evangeline had carefully snuck into his pocket after his last visit. 

He hadn’t discovered it until he was back in quarters—changing out of his robes when the object had fallen to the floor.

A glass jar with a tiny folded note attached to the lid.   
  
_“Twice a day; for your scars my Lord. –Your Little Bird”_

His Little Bird….

She had seen him at his weakest. Seen him, listened to him and cared for him. He had been feeble and she held him protectively until the morning light had awoken them. 

Even after, she continued to care for him by secretly giving him medicine, knowing his pride would never allow him to take it from her directly. 

In truth, he was disgusting with himself for exposing the vulnerabilities of his past, but mostly he felt indebted to her. 

She had done more than what was required of her; but perhaps that was why she was considered one of the best, because she was good at fooling her clients into believing she cared for them. 

That was the only plausible explanation Kylo could come up with. 

He was her client, nothing more. 

Still, he felt an overwhelming desire to thank her, to give her a gift in return. 

Kylo had no experience with these sorts of things. So, he went to his knights for advice. 

“A gift? She doesn’t need a gift! She needs to be provided for.” Trudgen looked at Kylo as if he had just sprouted an extra head and horns.

Kylo knitted his brows together in confusion. “Provide? What do you mean?” 

“Feed her, care for her, protect her. Materialistic things are meaningless.” 

“What is she, a hound?” Kylo responded harshly, already regretting his decision to ask their opinion. 

“If you ask me,” Ushar interrupted, cutting into the conversation. “it sounds like _someone_ is getting attached.” 

Kylo’s mouth turned down in a deep frown. 

This was a mistake….

Trudgen’s harsh laugh filled the space. “Oh, I think you might be right. You’ve got it bad, Kylo.” 

A huge fucking mistake…

“Enough.” Kylo growled lowly in the back of his throat but Trudgen and Ushar continued. 

“I thought attachments were dangerous, Master Ren? Or is Evangeline as skilled as they say? I’ve always wondered what _other_ talents she has.” Ushar swiped his tongue along his bottom lip at the thought. 

The blood in Kylo’s veins boils over, spilling into rage that he cannot control. His hands ball into fists at his sides, even through the leather of his gloves he could feel his nails digging into his palms. 

He couldn’t hear this, that they’ve coveted after what was _his._

“I said enough!” Kylo’s lip pulls back in a snarl, baring his teeth. He manipulates the Force bond between them to cause them pain. Not enough to do damage, just enough to remind them who their Master was.

Both men wince as sharp stinging berated their senses. They back down, heads bowed until the pain subsisted. 

“We were only joking, Ren. Didn’t mean anything by it.” Realizing they took things too far, Trudgen grips his Master’s shoulder and murmurs an apology. 

Kylo and the Knights of Ren had fought together, spent time together, trained together, were even bonded together. However, that didn’t make them experts at navigating emotions. They were, after all, only men.

Knowing their Master needed time to mollify his anger, Trudgen and Ushar took their leave.

Once alone, Kylo breathed deeply and scrubbed his face with his hands, pushing his palms against his closed lids to try and cease the dull throbbing. 

“Master Ren?” 

Kylo physically jumped at his name being called, he had thought he was alone. Dark amber eyes snap open, his head jerking up towards the sound. 

Kylo is greeted by Ap’lek standing beside him. 

“Ap’lek, why do you insist on sneaking up on everyone?” He couldn’t hide the annoyance in his voice.

“My apologies, Master Ren. I overheard your dilemma. I thought….I could be of some assistance. I frequently bring Devika gifts.” 

With the raise of a dark brow, Kylo responds in disbelief. “You would help me?” 

“Of course…why wouldn’t I?” Ap’lek almost sounded…hurt by his Master’s skepticism. 

Kylo quickly tries to rectify the situation. “I would—“ He takes a breath in, not being accustomed to asking for help. “appreciate it….How do you know you’re giving Devika the proper gift?” 

“My Mistress adores jewels and expensive clothing.”

He schools his features so not to react to Ap’lek choice of title for his Paradise Girl. Kylo was in no position to judge even though he didn’t understand why a man would want to be dominated and whipped by anyone, let alone a slender female. 

“Evangeline has enough costumes and gaudy jewels to last a lifetime. I want to give her….” He falters, not sure how to put it into words. Not even Kylo fully understands, so how could he explain it? 

Luckily, The Force bond between them fills Ap’lek with understanding. “Something meaningful?” he finishes for him. 

Kylo simply nods, a burning feeling creeping up along the back of his neck. 

In that moment, Ap’lek regards Kylo as a brother more than his Master, he smiles knowingly. “Come, I think I know a place that will have exactly what you seek.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo’s aura radiated with irritation, long after meeting with his Master. Supreme Leader Snoke’s words weighing heavily on his conscience. 

_“Allas, you’re no Vader. You’re just a child in a mask.”_

Kylo Ren was no child—he was a man, and he would prove himself.

Destroying his mask had been a rash decision but a needed one. He refused to continue to live in Darth Vader’s shadow.

Kylo Ren would succeed where his grandfather had failed. 

However, circumstances worsened when he pulled his finger off the tigger, stopping himself from firing at his mother. Instead a TIE pilot had done the deed, but Kylo could sense through the Force that Leia Organa still lived. 

He was unsure if he was relieved or angered by that. 

His mood was sour—like spoiled milk, but that didn’t stop him from traveling back to the planet Cefalù. His knights in tow as they made their way to Paradise House. 

Once again, he craved the escape Evangeline provided him. He’d lost count of the number of times he imagined her with her legs spread, fucking herself with her fingers, telling him she needed him to come be a man and fill her.

Kylo intended to do just that. 

With her gift tucked safely away in his pocket, he made his way through the crowded club. The show had already begun; the dancehall was buzzing with dancing, libations and fornication. 

Their group made a quick stop to see Damon, the owner of Paradise House. He takes their payments, reminding them that the girls were required to finish their performances and _other_ obligations. 

Kylo was unsure what the man meant by ‘other obligations’ but paid him anyway before setting out to find his Little Bird. 

He stopped dead when he caught sight of her. Forgone were Evangeline’s usual risqué costumes—instead she wore a full length, bright yellow chiffon gown that was adorned with white pearls. 

Pearls of various lengths decorated her neck and wrists, even her hair was pinned up by strings of pearls. 

His Little Bird was dripping in precious stones, giving her the appearance of royalty. 

It was in that moment that a tall, stocky young man took Evangeline into his arms, spinning her as they danced. 

She smiles and laughs at the dark hair man, in a way that she never had with Kylo. 

His fists clench, body twitching as murderous thoughts consume him. She was meant to be _his_ tonight. 

His feet stay rooted in their spot, watching as they interact, so familiar with one another. It isn’t long before they’re leaving the dance floor, making their way to the back, hand in hand. 

Kylo does not hesitate to follow, stalking after them like a hunter in search of blood. He recognizes that it is unwise to approach her when he feels this way but he can’t stop himself.

The pair hadn’t gone far, relocating themselves to a grand piano backstage. The man sitting on the bench, hands resting on the keys as he spoke animatedly to Evangeline. Kylo moves towards them, unwilling to be taken advantage of.

“Kylo?” She sounds genuinely surprised when she finally catches sight of him. She looks him over and is overjoyed to see how well his scar is healing.

“Hello Little Bird.” 

The warmth dies in her chest at his steely tone, replaced with cold unyielding dread. 

His anger vibrates off his very being. 

She opens her mouth to speak but no words come. 

“Little Bird? Oh! This is him!” Her friend blabs, forcing Evangeline to turn sharply and slam her hand on the top of the piano. 

“ _Sta’ zitto Paolo!_ ” She hisses, effectively silencing her companion. Leave it to Paolo to open his stupid mouth. 

Kylo doesn’t bat an eye at their side conversation. 

“I was told you were free tonight, but by the looks of it, Damon _lied_ to me when he _took_ my money.” He continued, glaring at them both with piercing eyes. 

Evangeline could taste his resentment. Tremors coursing through her limbs, she needed to calm down but the fear he would leave coiled around her like a python. She started at him, mouth agape.

“She is free tonight!” Seeing his friend in her current state, Paolo spoke in a rush, nervously trying to remedy the situation. “My name is Paolo, sir. I’m not a client. I mean, I am, but not _that_ kind of client.” 

Evangeline stiffly turned her head towards him, her eyes pleading with him to stop talking. 

“I pay to hear her sing. She is my muse; I write music for her.”

“Is this true Little Bird?” Kylo sounds only _slightly_ less enraged.

“I-I…” Evangeline swallows the lump in her throat, she feels like her mouth is full of sand. “Yes my Lord.”

“Then prove it.” 

She swears her heart drops into the pit of her stomach. “W-What?” 

“I said—“ Kylo takes a dangerous step closer to her. In that moment he wanted to frighten her; to assert his dominance. “ _prove it_.” 

Gone was the man who she had held in her arms and sang to sleep. She was left with the seething beast that stood before her. 

Evangeline finally dared to meet his gaze. He looks back at her with a mix of betrayal and hunger. 

Jealousy….

Her mother had once told her that jealousy was one of the ugliest masks a man could wear; but seeing Kylo jealous only made her feel bewildered. 

She was nothing more than his courtesan. 

Why did he care what she did with other men? 

“Of course, she can prove it. She can sing the song I brought her today.” It was Paolo’s voice who broke her from her musings. She could hear his fingers skillfully across the keys of the piano, the first few notes of the song playing but Evangeline was still reeling. 

“Evangeline….Inizia, per favore?” 

_‘Begin please’_ Paolo begs her in their native tongue, alerting her to his own fears of the imposing figure standing before them. He resets his fingers on the keys, starting the song over.

With a shaky inhale Evangeline began to sing, her voice meek as she looked down at the yellow fabric of her skirts. 

Kylo’s unflinching gaze observes her as she sings. A pang of guilt jabs at his gut when he sees how nervous she is. 

_“This isn’t what I wanted. This isn’t how this was supposed to go.”_ The gift for her feels like a crushing weight, pulling him down, reminding him of the expectations he had for the night. Now she couldn’t even look at him. 

_“Look at me Little Bird. Please, look at me.”_ He tries to convey his thoughts to her but her walls are too impenetrable to breech without him causing her discomfort. 

Noticing that Evangeline is starting to perform, the Knights and the Paradise Girls gathered around to listen. Her voice grows bolder, comforted by their presence. 

Bright green eyes dart to Kylo’s face, seeking to see what expression she’d find there. 

He nods his head and offers her a small apologetic smile. 

It was all the encouragement Evangeline requires. 

Her back straightens and she looks at her small audience with confidence. 

Her voice _soars_ above them, taking flight in a whirlwind of passion. 

Kylo had heard her sing before but never like this. She sang with her entire being, as if possessed by the melody. 

Each time he thinks she has hit her highest note she sang one higher. The control she has over her voice astonishes him. Her voice redefines the meaning of strength to him. She is powerful in a different way that has nothing to do with physical prowess. He is captivated by the intensity and beauty of her singing.

Her hands reached out, looking only at him as the swell of the song rose. Her eyes tell him all Kylo needs to know. 

_“This song is yours, my Lord.”_

The last thunderous chord rings out before she pulls in her breath to sing the finale chord gently—not one note falters.

Pride swells in his chest at her triumph. 

Around her, they all applaud. Evangeline’s blushes as she takes a bow. 

One by one the group says their goodbyes before retiring for the night. 

Ap’lek nods encouragingly in Kylo’s direction, pointing towards the hidden gift and then at Evangeline.

While Paolo kisses Evangeline’s cheek, offering her his music book, she cradles it to her chest as if it was a precious gem. 

With everyone gone, Kylo and Evangeline are left alone. The air is thick with their discomfort. The emotions from earlier still swirl around them; for the first time neither one knows how to approach the other. 

He is unsure what to say to repair the damage his jealousy has caused, instead he reaches for her in time with her reaching for him. 

They embrace, fitting together like two broken pieces being melded back together again. 

Kylo lifts her, placing her atop the piano and stepping between her legs, determined to be close to her. Evangeline places the book beside her, leaving both arms free to wrap around his neck. She offers him a smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. 

“I’m sorry that you saw me with another, my Lord.”

She’s about to continue but Kylo shakes his head, gloved hand pressed to her cheek. “I am aware of what your profession entails. My anger was misplaced…You have nothing to apologize for.” 

His Little Bird remains silent but turns her face into his hand, leaving a kiss on his palm.

Curiosity gets the better of him, he wonders just how many clients she does have. Maybe it is her own brand of magic that alerts her to his musings because Kylo’s question is quieted by her fingertips against his mouth.

“Don’t. I will never lie to you my Lord. If you ask me, I will tell you the truth and the answer will displease you. So please—do not ask me.” She can’t conceal the twinge of sorrow behind her statement. 

The hand on her face takes a hold of her wrist, turning it so he can leave his own kiss on her palm—a silent apology for his behavior.

“I’ll leave if you want me to.” Kylo says after a long moment, knowing he doesn’t deserve her kindness tonight. 

“Shhh.” She shushes him, bringing her face inches from his. “I want you to stay Kylo.” 

He closes the distance between them, kissing her and pulling her into his arms to carry her upstairs. 

He carries her the entire way, only setting her down to lay her on the bed. The yellow of her dress and the ivory of the pearls contrasting with the black satin sheets. Blazing eyes roam hungrily over her as Kylo lets his cape and gloves fall to the floor.

Seeing this, Evangeline sits up to also undress. 

“Don’t—that’s my job tonight.” 

Evangeline’s movements still, letting him resume the torturously long process of ridding himself of his clothing, her fingers itching to touch him as she lays there. 

Kneeling over her, he sets his focus on stripping her. His hands run up her legs, bunching the skirts up around her hips so he can slip her underwear off. “Such a pleasing color, Little Bird.”

“The yellow my Lord?” She’s surprised by this. “I would have thought your preference would be….well black.” 

He chuckles in amusement, a rich deep sound that liquifies her insides. “Yes; but you look like shining sunlight in it.” Her shoes are the next thing to go, clattering to the floor as he carelessly chucks them away.

The compliment pleases her, her hands gripping the sides of his neck, pulling him closer to her. “I’ll have to wear yellow more often then.” 

Kylo hums in approval, engulfing her lips with his. Gripping the straps of her dress, he slowly peels it down her body exposing her chest. He is exceedingly grateful that she isn’t wearing one of her corsets. He kisses down her exposed flesh, using his nose to nudge away one of the many pearl necklaces she wears before lavishing her nipple with his tongue. 

A fiendish idea comes to mind as Kylo unfastens the string of pearls that acted as a belt to cinch in the bodice of her gown. He breaks the kiss and takes a hold of her chin, ensuring she looks at only him. “Hold out your hands with your wrists crossed.” 

She does as she’s told, biting her lip when Kylo uses the belt as rope to bound her wrists together. Deciding she’d look best in nothing but her pearls, he forcibly yanks off the rest of her dress. 

With her jeweled restrains in hand he forces her arms up above her head.

“Mmmh, my Little Bird looks so pretty tangled up in her pearls.” 

“Master Kylo.” She sighs his name so softly that he almost misses it. Evangeline’s heart thumps wildly, the need to submit to him takes over all rational thought. “Please, take me.” 

He kisses her—hard, teeth clashing from the ferocity of their passions. Kylo’s hands wonder over curves, pawing at her. One hand pinching and tugging at her nipples, while the other roams down to cup her mound. 

“Always so fucking wet for me.” Kylo groans, tracing his fingers along her, spreading her wetness. He loved the feeling of her, slick with the evidence of her desire for him.

Two of his long digits slip deep inside her. Gradually he builds a rhythm, but it isn’t long till he’s fingering her with such force that her inner thighs shake.

Evangeline digs her toes into the mattress, helping her to crane her hips up off the bed. Her moans are quick and sharp in-between her gasps for breath.

Her thoughts are scattered tonight, making it difficult for Kylo to decipher her needs. 

Until finally her mind settles on one imagine—a fantasy of him delving between her legs to taste the sweetest part of her. 

“You’ve been imagining naughty things about me, haven’t you Little Bird?” A grin forms from ear to ear across his face. 

Evangeline mentally curses him for peeking into her mind. He already knows the truth so there is no point in lying. With her face flushed she nods.

Kylo finds her embarrassment adorable so he continues. “Imagined my tongue running along your folds until I reach your clit?” 

She only whimpers, pressure steadily building in her abdomen.

“My lips wrapped around your clit, sucking until you gush for me?” 

His fingers continue their assault, but it’s his words that make her _pulse._

“Are you going to answer me pet?” 

“Y-Yes….Please Master.”

Before Evangeline can register what is happening, Kylo crawls down her body and removes his fingers from her core. His abnormally large hands grip her thighs, forcing her legs wider apart. Lazily he starts leaving kisses on her inner thighs. 

The anticipation makes her tremble but soon she’s gasping at the feeling of his teeth biting at her flesh. He soothes each bite with his tongue. The sharpness of his canines followed by the gentle sucking of his plush lips leaves her tingling. Each spot he chooses receives the same careful mix of pain and pleasure.

He does this to prolong her wait; because he wants her to be half crazed when he finally gives her what she wants. 

_“Cruel beast!”_ That time she does hope he hears her thoughts. 

When his tongue finally comes in contact with her cunt she cries out in relief. His tongue gliding from her slit to up towards her clit. 

_“Thank the stars the waiting is over.”_ Evangeline bucks into his mouth, trying to get him exactly where she needs him.

To her dismay, his tongue only circles around the bundle of nerves before traveling back down. She has the mind to grip the back of his head and shove his face down but her pearled shackles make it difficult to maneuver.

“Kyyyllloooo, why are you being so meannnn?” She cries, her voice high pitched from her whining. 

She can feel his warm breath against her as he chuckles. Kylo can’t deny how pleasurable it is to see her squirm so impatiently for him.   
  
_“Patience, my desperate girl.”_

His luscious voice echoes in her mind. It fills all of her senses, making her feel warm and tingly—as if she had just taken a shot of alcohol. 

Kylo had never done that before, projected his thoughts to her, but she finds herself hoping he’ll do it again. It felt so _intimate._

Was that what Faye meant when she spoke about being connected to Kuruk’s mind?

His tongue dips inside, savoring the taste of her. She tastes like sweet nectar, like a juice filled peach. It reminds him of being young and climbing trees to reach the ripest fruits back on Chandelier. Reminds him of a home he has long forgotten. 

Why hadn’t he tasted her before this very moment? 

Kylo pushes his tongue deeper inside her, thumb pressing against her clit. He hungers for more of her sweetness—greedy, like a man starved. 

Evangeline’s moans reverberate throughout the room, chanting his name. She had fantasized about him doing this a number of times but her dreaming had never been this good.

She grinds herself into his touch, the heat spreading through her limbs making her unable to remain still. He swiftly switches his position, tongue flicking at her clit and fingers pumping inside her drenched heat. 

He works her steadily towards her climax, her legs twitch violently beside his head. 

Evangeline is practically screaming now. In an attempt to quiet herself she turns her head away, bringing her still bound hands to her face to bite down on two of her knuckles. 

It isn’t enough to silence her but it’s enough to catch Kylo’s attention. 

_“Don’t you fucking dare.”_ He hisses in her mind, staying focused on her pleasure and adding a third finger while sucking harder on her aching clit. _“Let me hear you. Sing Little Bird. Sing while you cum for me.”_

The Force pulls at the ropes of pearls, trapping both her arms above her head and freeing the harmony of sounds she makes for him and him alone.

“KYLO! I’m go-gonna!—“ 

_“Yes, that’s it. Scream my name. Tell me who you’re cumming for!”_

The rumble of his dark voice in her mind blurs everything else, for a moment her body goes numb. She screams his name in a strangled cry just as the tidal wave of her orgasm crashes down on her. Kylo drinks from her, determined to lap up every delicious morsel. 

Spasms run through her frame as she comes back to reality. Her eyes open, focusing on his face, finding him leaning over her. He locks eyes with her before licking away the remainder of her release from his knuckles. 

“Delicious.” The quiet bass of his tone makes her toes curl. “You should have told me sooner about your fantasy, Little Bird. You know I aim to please.” He’s all smugness and satisfaction, pleased with his ability to make her cum. 

“My Master is so good to me.” Evangeline smiles, looking up at him under long lashes, almost looking bashful. 

“That’s because you’re such a good girl.” Kylo settles between the juncture of her thighs. He takes a hold of her ankles and lifts her legs in a wide ‘v’ shape.

His already hard cock pressed against her when he asks, “Is my good girl ready for more?” 

She still feels sensitive from her last orgasm but Evangeline nods, determined to be called his ‘good girl’ again. 

He sinks into her, inch by inch so she can feel just how deeply he fills her—and _kriff_ does he fill her. 

The Force keeps her wrists locked above her head. Desperately her fingers twist into the bedsheets, needing something to hold onto as he rolls his hips into hers. 

Kylo finds it difficult to continue to tease her, she’s too warm, too wet, too inviting. 

He fucks her, effortlessly bottoming out in her with each thrust. His hands are wrapped securely around her ankles to keep her spread wide open for him. 

Evangeline’s only focus is the glorious pace of his cock. The head of him continually hitting against her g-spot. How was he able to unlock all of her hidden pleasures? 

“What else have you imagined Little Bird?” Kylo questions her. With a flick of his wrist The Force skillfully plays against both her nipples and clit.

Her lips part but no words come. How could he expect her to form sentences when he was making her feel this good? He was so deep, filling her to the brim and his magic flittered against her clit while twisting her nipples in tandem. 

It was overwhelming. 

She loses herself in it—in him. 

Tonight had brought on a multitude of feelings; anxiety, fear, worry, pride, happiness and now blinding pleasure. 

Evangeline feels as if she is about to break. 

She thrashes her hips up to meet his as the tightness in her lower abdomen intensifies. She’s so close, needing the release before her emotions threaten to spill forward. 

“Tell me, I want to hear you say it.” 

Kylo commands and Evangeline finds herself unable to disobey. The mask she wears with her clients slipping. 

She speaks in a rush, her words jumbled together. “I’ve imagined you w-while I’m with other clients. I-Imagined it’s you touching me, fucking me—wishing it was you instead of them!”

The pressure of The Force falters and his thrusts halt. 

It immediately alerts Evangeline of her mistake. “My Lord, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-“ 

She curses herself for forgetting her place. Her admission had been far too honest to admit to a client. 

She is certain he’s going to be angry, but when Kylo Ren responds he sounds anything but. 

“You…You would rather share your bed with me?” 

He sounds _lost—a_ ship aimlessly drifting in an endless sea of confusion. 

It makes her heart ache, similar to when he cried in her arms.

Their eyes meet, locking on one another—unable to escape the hold they have on each other. 

Evangeline’s face is flushed almost as crimson as her hair as she looks up at him. 

Kylo stares back at her, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard. His expression equally as vulnerable as her own. 

Earlier that night she had promised to never lie to him; and even though she is fearful that her honesty will frighten him away, she would keep that promise. 

“Yes. I told you on that first morning that I don’t always have the freedom to do as I please.” She forces herself to continue before she loses her nerve. 

“If I did, they would all be _you_ , Kylo.” 

She wants to apologize but he is already crushing her body with his own, releasing her ankles to cup both the sides of her face. 

Kylo kisses her roughly, thumbs stroking her cheeks. 

He feels undeniably and irrevocably wanted. 

He can’t keep his hands still, touching her everywhere, feeling crazed in his need to be in her, on her, all over her.   
  
_“Take her. Possess her. She wants you. She is yours.”_

The darkness calls to him—wraps around him like a lover, contorting to the lines of his frame. The darkness was a part of him, made him ravenous to feast upon her offering. 

Kylo resumes his movements, driving his thick cock into her as her legs cling to his waist. She moans sweetly into his mouth, to which Kylo moans one word in return, growling from deep within his chest. 

“Mine!” 

Evangeline writhed beneath him, the pulsating tension returns, seconds away from breaking. His own orgasm drawing near but he is desperate for her to reach her second peak. 

“I’ll take another song from you Little Bird.” 

The tension shatters like glass, but oh, how she spreads her wings and _sings_ for him. Airy and light, silencing all other sounds. 

Her orgasm coats his member in her slick and Kylo moans at the sheer bliss of it, emptying himself inside her. 

This is what he had needed, for everything else to fall away until there was nothing left but their pleasure. 

With aftershocks subsided, Kylo slips out of her and lays down beside her. He no longer needs to ask her what it is she requires after their play; his arm automatically hooking around her waist and hauling her to him. The Force brings the sheets around them both. 

Kylo releases her wrists from their confinement, slipping the string of pearls away. Evangeline moans contentedly, heavy eyes opening to peer up at him. She smiles, a newly freed hand coming up to touch his face. She looks thoroughly debauched, the curls in her hair sticking up every which way, eye makeup smudged on the sides and a goofy little grin on her face. 

To Kylo she looks just as beautiful now as she did all done up in her chiffon and pearls. 

“Your scar looks better my Lord. You’ve been using my healing balm.” She says proudly. 

The gift—he had forgotten. 

Kylo nods, “Yes…that was…kind of you….” 

If a snipper took him out this very second it wouldn’t be soon enough.

What was the matter with him? He was trained in the ways of the Sith but he couldn’t even thank her without becoming tongue tied like a teenager. 

“Little Bird, I brought you something…” 

Evangeline instantly perks up. “A gift? What is it my Lord?” 

Her excitement sparks his confidence. The black velvet pouch frees itself from his pants pocket and floats over to them. Too impatient for her own good, she sits up and takes it from the air, her other hand holding the sheets to her breasts. 

“May I open it, my Lord?” She turns to him, silently pleading with those endless green eyes. 

Kylo nods, sitting up to get a better view. However, he finds himself unable to meet her gaze, his eyes instead stay on her hands. He doesn’t know how he’ll react if she’s displeased with it. 

The content of the bag falls out into the palm of her hand. 

“Oh!” She gasps, fragile like the silk weavings of a spider’s web. 

Evangeline holds up the simple leather cord choker with a charm hanging from it—a small golden bird with a single diamond hanging from its wing. 

“Kylo, oh Kylo! It’s beautiful, thank you!” Tears crinkle at the corner of her eyes but her smile is as bright as the sun. 

It shines down on him, driving away the shadows that live within him like the rising of the dawn.

She is overjoyed and Kylo can do nothing but bask in the warmth of it.

“Will you put it on me my Lord?” She asks, already unclasping her pearls to make room for his gift.

He nods as she hands it to him, turning away and gathering her hair up to the top of her head. Kylo secures the necklace in place, it lays flushed against the flesh of her pale neck. 

Evangeline turns back to him, arms circling around his neck. “Thank you for my gift.” 

Kylo stares back at her, he knows he should say something but words fail him. He’s no good at this—at expressing himself. It’s maddening; how he could be confident in battle and in her bed but not when he simply had to speak to her.

He is reminded of one of the many times he had witnessed his parents fighting as a boy. The memory of his father’s voice comes to him. 

_“Kid, when it comes to women make sure you tell them the truth, because if you don’t, they’ll just figure it out on their own. You hear me? The truth.”_

“I am….glad you are happy, Little Bird.” He says, because it’s the truth. 

Her smile somehow manages to grow brighter as she brings her lips to his. Kylo lays back, cupping the back of her head to keep her close as he pulled her down with him. They kiss and hold one another until Kylo senses a shift in her energy. Exhaustion slowly creeping in and winning her over. 

With the hand on the back of her head, Kylo guides her down onto his chest. “Rest, Little Bird. I will be here in the morning.” 

Evangeline does not respond, she’s already fast asleep. 

Kylo lays there, absentmindedly playing with the locks of her hair. Sleep evades him—his mind wandering. 

He thinks of Snoke’s words about not being as powerful as Darth Vader.

He thinks about his inability to destroy the bridge of his mother’s ship. 

He thinks about his failure when battling the Scavenger. 

He thinks of his rage of not being able to find Skywalker. 

A painful whimper cuts the silence and Kylo looks down to see his hand fisted in Evangeline’s hair, knuckles white from his tight grasp. 

He had hurt her. He hadn’t even realized. He lets go, stroking the offended spot until she is fully lulled back to sleep. 

Perhaps Snoke was right; he was unbalanced. 

With a calming breath Kylo shifts his thoughts; wills himself to imagine Evangeline’s smile, of the bliss he felt while burying himself inside her, of her songs.  
  
 _"I told you on that first morning that I_ **_don’t always have the freedom_ ** _to do as I please.”_

Her words replay. 

_“If I did, they would all be_ **_you_ ** _, Kylo.”_

Her confession sinks in. 

Then the realization comes—it feels like being dropped into a pool of frozen water.

In his mind, Kylo sees his Little Bird laying underneath other men, eyes shut tightly, trying to imagine him. 

_“Wishing it was_ **_you_ ** _instead of_ **_them_** _!"_

This was ridiculous, it was a part of her profession. It shouldn’t matter to him what she did or thought about when he wasn’t there. 

They didn’t belong to each other, but Evangeline was overly kind to him—didn’t that entitle her to his protection? 

He had given her some worthless trinket when what she needed was freedom.   
  
_“She needs to be provided for.”_ Trudgen had said, he’d been right from the start.

With his mind made up, Kylo slips out of bed and dresses in the dark, doing his best to not wake his bedmate. 

He leaves in a hurry, determination in every step. 

Never again would Evangeline be forced to sleep with someone she did not desire. 

His Little Bird would be _free._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evangeline awakens and finds her bed cold. Her arm reaches out, in search of her bedmate. Green eyes flutter open when she can’t find him. 

“Kylo?” She grumbles, sitting up with a yawn and rubbing her eyes. 

He had said he would be here in the morning. Why would he leave in the middle of the night?

With a frown she swings her legs over to sit on the edge of the bed, her foot comes in contact with something on the floor—one of his leather gloves. 

Kneeling to pick it up, Evangeline discovers the matching glove on her nightstand. Worry gnaws at her. Kylo would never leave these behind on purpose. 

Unless he was rushing to get away….

Had the afterglow faded and made her honesty too intimate for him? 

“Fuck, fuck, I fucked up.” Panic kicks in, spiking her adrenaline and soon she is throwing on a long black robe, tying it in place and heading towards her bedroom door. 

_“I have to be fast, but maybe I can catch up to him if he hasn’t already boarded his ship? I just need to apologize to him.”_

The doors open and Evangeline runs straight into the owner of Paradise House and her boss—Damon. He catches her by the forearms to stop her from falling. 

“Woah! Where are you running off to?” 

“Damon I have to go! I ruined everything! I need to find Kylo.” Evangeline explains, talking was wasting what little time she had to find him. 

“Commander Ren and his men left hours ago. That’s why I came to talk to you.” 

Her heart leaps into her throat.

She was too late, he was already gone. 

Tears well up in Evangeline’s eyes. 

Damon is disturbed by his star’s reaction, not once had she ever gotten emotional over a client. “Evangeline, what’s going on? Has he hurt you?” 

“Hurt me? No! I said something I shouldn’t have and now he’ll most likely never come back.” The tears spill over and roll down her cheeks. 

It dawns on Damon that the Commander had neglected to inform Evangeline of his decision. 

“Strawberry.” The older man softens his voice, using his pet name for her. “We need to talk. You haven’t done anything wrong, I can guarantee that Commander Ren will be returning.” 

She blinks away her tears, “How can you guarantee that?” 

“Because he came to see me last night. Strawberry perhaps you should sit down….” He goes to continue but Evangeline interrupts him. 

“I am not a child Damon, just tell me!”

“He bought you!” Damon shouts back at her. 

His words are deafening, she hears a faint ringing in her ears as she stares at her boss in disbelief. 

“He what?” 

“It seems my little Strawberry is a kept woman now.” He attempts a joke, running his fingers through his greying black hair. 

The blood in her veins solidifies. She belonged to no one. She was her own Mistress. 

“You fucking sold me?! Sold me to a man who means to own me like I’m an object?” Evangeline shoves Damon off and turns to walk away from him. 

The owner of Paradise House is quick to follow her. “Evangeline wait, listen! Yes, I let him buy you but that was only because of the conditions he made me swear to.”

“What conditions?” The red head whirls around, fire in her eyes, burning with hatred for them both. 

“He made me swear that you are allowed to do what you please, with whoever you please. He said “I will pay her bill even on the nights I am not here and she is not to be forced to take other clients unless she wishes to do so.”

The anger dissipates into mist. She finds herself toying with his gift, still in place around her neck. Her fingers run over the charm—a bird in flight. 

He had set her free…. 

Evangeline smiles to herself, body trembling. 

She flies high with no net to ensnare her. She has independent will. She has freedom. 

Damon moves closer, taking hold of her hands. 

“Thank you Damon. Thank you for saying yes to him.” 

After knowing Evangeline for years, it pleases Damon to see her joy but it also troubles him. “Your happiness is my own, Strawberry….but I don’t want you to forget yourself. Who you are, who we all are.” 

Her forehead crinkles with her displeasure, she tries to pull her hands away but Damon holds her still. He knows the truth of his words sting, but she needs to hear them.

“We are the servants to the wealthy and upper-class of the galaxy. We are their fantasies, their escape—but that’s all we are, that’s all we can ever be. They never stay Strawberry, you know that. Don’t let him trick you into thinking otherwise. You don’t belong in his world and he doesn’t belong in yours.” 

The truth drains her of her happiness. Suddenly she feels so very tired. She slumps against the man before her, head resting on his shoulder. 

He was right.

“I lost myself in the romance of it….it won’t happen again.” She whispers in reply. 

How foolish had she been, to let a client soften the walls around her heart. 

Kylo Ren had been tender with her—

Kylo Ren had given her freedom—

but Kylo Ren would not be her downfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So uh, that ending though right?.....It's going to be a long road kids, buckle up lol
> 
> Meaning of phrases said in this chapter:  
> Sta’ zitto Paolo!-Shut up Paolo  
> Inizia, per favore?- Begin please?


	5. Freedom And Morning Toast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here is Chapter 5! Thank you to everyone for being patient! 
> 
> Here are the Character Profiles on my Knights and their Paradise Girls! There's some random/funny information and pictures of all of them!  
> [Character Profiles](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19pbh8aHjOpswHI0icx4u2ic1-3SQVToIgzIwqdFTcK4/edit?usp=sharing)  
> Since people were asking: the song Evangeline sings is ["Guy What Takes His Time" by Christina Aguilera from the Burlesque movie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hsso6fyvxcE)!

A Place To Escape: Chapter 5 (Freedom & Morning Toast)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first time Evangeline sensed Kylo’s emotions had been exceedingly alarming. It had brought on an instant spike of bottomless hunger, craving one thing and one thing only—her.

The feeling had caused sweat to roll down her spine, her chest to tighten and her thighs to tremble. It was as if her whole body vibrated at his call. 

It terrified her, that his magic had such control even when they were separated.

Thankfully the sensation wasn’t constant, giving Evangeline the impression that Kylo had no control or wasn’t aware of the…..connection? Bond? Whatever the fuck it was….

Just when she had decided to detach her emotions, he managed to pull her back in.

She was stronger than this! Smarter than this!

She would not be swayed by a his beautiful face, soul-stirring eyes, sensual lips, rough callus hands, sinfully deep voice and perfect cock that could-  
  
 _“Stop that! Stop thinking about him!"_

But she couldn’t. No matter how hard she tired, Kylo Ren clung like a parasite.

She thought about him after every performance when it was _her_ choice to take a client into her bed or not, thought about him every time she fastened his gift around her neck and every time his needs called out to her.

Being able to peak into Kylo’s life alerted Evangeline to the fact that he had a horrible habit of ignoring his own wellbeing.

He wouldn’t eat when he was hungry and didn’t sleep until he was on the brink of exhaustion.

It made her twitch in annoyance. He was a fucking grown-ass-man; shouldn’t he know how to take care of himself?

What was more vexing, was that she found herself wishing she could look after him. She knew that some part of him was crippled by the pain of his past.

He admitted that his family had abandoned him….perhaps he never had someone to cook for him, care for him, or love him?

That was a job for a mother or a wife.

Evangeline was neither.

She was his whore and the sooner she accepted that, the better off they both would be.

They didn’t belong to each other, but Kylo had freed her—didn’t that entitle him to her gratitude? Her affection?

Evangeline didn’t want anything to change between them but she also did not want to develop feelings for someone who would never choose her.

_“They never stay Strawberry, you know that. Don’t let him trick you into thinking otherwise.”_

Damon’s words had stung but they had forced her to face reality.

Kylo Ren would never love her, so she would not let herself love him.

That however, did not change the fact that she truly enjoyed her nights with him. He was intense, guarded and yet so _fragile_.

He wasn’t like her other patrons who solely came to fulfill their sexual fantasies. No, Kylo came because he was running from something.

Sometimes, Evangeline thought that perhaps he was running from himself.

The air chills and a familiar presence fills her.

Kylo….

His emotions reach out to her—penetrating her senses.

Stress, Confusion. Anger.

Something is wrong but his thoughts quickly flow through the connection. 

_“I need her. I need Evangeline.”_

His decision to come see her instantly soothes him but leaves Evangeline gasping.

He needed her?

Try as she might, she couldn’t stop the happiness that blooms within her like blossoms in Springtime.

Opening the drawer of her vanity she pulls out his pair of forgotten gloves and bites her bottom lip in anticipation.

She knows she needs to be cautious. To do so, she would commit to the rules the senior girls had taught her long ago.

1\. No deep kissing on the mouth.  
  
2\. No looking into their eyes for longer than five seconds.  
  
3\. No getting attached, especially to their personal lives.

Those rules had been her saving grace when she was young and inexperienced. All the same, they would protect her now.

She would do what was needed to guard her heart, but Evangeline was also determined to ensure that **all** of Kylo’s needs were met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For once Kylo feels calm when entering Paradise House.

Yes, he was no closer to finding Skywalker and needed to figure out why The Force was weaving connections between Rey and himself, but for the night Evangeline would make all of that meaningless.

He would bask in her newly acquired liberation.

She had been so grateful of such a small trinket that Kylo found himself wondering what her reaction would be now that he had given her something of true value.

He pictured her atop his lap, smiling and wildly kissing him until they were both dizzy, her curls tumbling down tickling at his face as she laughed.

Her joy would be intoxicating.

Joy that **he** had given to her.

Not even Ben Solo had ever caused someone to feel that much joy.

Ben Solo—always a disappointment.

Never enough—not even for his family.

It is the opposite with Evangeline. She didn’t look to change him with expectations of who she thought he should be.

No, she accepted him for what he was, was brave in the face of his mood swings and eagerly met his passions with her own.

Kylo recognized that visiting her had turned into a habit he couldn’t seem to break. Forming attachments would make him weak but Evangeline was the perfect drug.

He needed his fix, craved the high—a high that only she could provide.

Kylo takes a seat along with his knights, impatient to catch a glimpse of his Little Bird.

It isn’t long before the lights of the stage come up, revealing Evangeline perched atop a piano, her body draped over it.

The red satin of her dress sinfully hugged every delectable curve. Everything from her jewelry to her shoes perfectly colored coordinated her costume; except for the black leather gloves.

 **_His_ **black leather gloves.

The realization forces Kylo’s back straighten, his hands physically grip the edge of the table to stop himself from leaving his seat.

The band plays a jazzy song with brass and horns to amplify Evangeline’s seductive singing.

She practically moans the first note of the song, earning her whistles from the audience. Where her voice usually climbed to great heights she purposely sings low and deep.

Her gloved hands run along her body, one hand gripping a breast while the other travels further down between her legs. She does this momentally to tantalize the crowd but it left Kylo panting and achingly hard.

Silently he vows to strip her bare and leave her in _nothing_ but his gloves, so he can watch her finger herself until she drips down the leather.

She cranes her body up into a sitting position, shimming her shoulders in time with the melody before running her fingers through the hair of the piano player. She gripped his hair, pulling his head this way and that as she sings about needing a man who would take their time to satisfy her.

The suggestive nature of the song tantalized Kylo’s imagination. In his mind her position shifts so her arms and legs are spread out, tied down by The Force. He’d tease her till she was on the edge—only to deny her orgasm and make her sob for him.

Evangeline stands on the piano bench, rocking her hips, gloves hands rustling her hair as she giggles playfully.

His Little Bird looked so vibrant and alive when she performed.

Dipping her body back, she lays back down on the piano, hair fanned out around her as she smirked at the crowd. She didn’t need the erotic dance moves, or the costumes—just that voice and her sinful smile.

She ran her legs along one another, arching her back, running his gloves all over her body, singing and moaning to emulate that she was in fact having an orgasm.

Every set of eyes were on her, they pictured Evangeline in various compromising positions.Their thoughts ring in his ears, forcing Kylo to smother down his jealousy.

She was his tonight. No one else, only his.

The song ends with one finally harmonious note, but it is easily drowned by the sound of applause.

Evangeline bows before making her way towards their table. She doesn’t bother to greet his knights, her mind focused only on her destination…Kylo’s lap.

Straddling him, she holds his face in her leather clad hands and kisses him hard but not for long.

“I know what you did Kylo Ren.” She’s still slightly breathless, cheeks twinged light pink from her performance.

“Hm? What have I done Little Bird?” His hands squeeze possessively at her waist.

Their faces inches apart, their breath caressing one another’s face while they whisper.

“You’ve been paying my bill…even on the nights you’re not here. Why is that?”

Her question puzzles him. Didn’t she know? Did she not understand?

Being honest had worked on his last visit—perhaps he should take his father’s advice once more.

His own gloved hand strokes her cheek. “To set you free…” He says slowly, thumb running along her bottom lip. “To give you the freedom you deserve.” 

Evangeline feels lightheaded at his tenderness. How could she stop herself from falling for him?

The man who had torn down the bars of her cage, unshackled her chains and freed her.

Kylo’s deep eyes stare into hers, Evangeline forces herself to look away. He has only been in her presence for a few minutes and she was already breaking rule two and teetering on the edge of breaking rule three.

Do not look into his eyes.

Do not get attached.

Clients never stay.

He will abandon you.

Just like everyone else.

You will disappoint him.

He will grow tired of you—

and then he will never come back.

“Evangeline?”

She can hear the confusion in his tone, but it is deeper than that. She feels him—the uncertainty that he’s made the wrong decision.

“Would you rather I let others have you?” His words are hollow as he reverts into himself.

No! That was not what she wanted.

She was meant to shield her emotions, not push him away!

Evangeline throws her arms around his broad shoulders, face pressed into his neck. “No my Lord, I am content…I don’t need anyone else.”

Kylo doesn’t believe her.

The self loathing he feels doesn’t allow him to—instead it scoffs at her. 

_‘She’s using you. Weakling. Runt, that’s all you’ll ever be. She doesn’t need you. She never did.’_

“Take me upstairs, Kylo? I need you….Please?”

_‘She thinks you’re weak. Get rid of her!’_

The Knights of Ren stare at them, sensing their Master’s unsettling thoughts. Before any of them can react Evangeline sits back, light reflects off the golden bird resting at her throat.

His gift—she was still wearing his gift.

“Kylo?”

He was taking too long to respond and it worries her, until his fingers barely graze against the necklace he gave her.

Not a single one of his demons could argue against the evidence staring back at him. 

“Yes Little Bird, I’ll _take_ you.” His tone is sensual, emphasizing the word ‘take’ with a growl.

Kylo doesn’t wait for a response, his arms slip under her ass so he can lift her up and carry her.

His Little Bird chirps in shock, clinging to him, hiding her face in his shoulder. “Kylo,I can walk on my own.”

“Hush, it pleases me to carry you.” He makes his way through the crowd of Paradise House and towards the lift that led to her home.

“You’ve never complained before. What’s changed?” Kylo asks once they are alone in the lift.

“Nothing my Lord.” She answers in a rush.

But, something was different. From the moment she had sat in his lap, she had been acting strangely—guarding herself.

Kylo loathes the change in her, but chooses to continue on the path to her bedroom. He would see just how well she was able to hide herself when his cock was hitting against her cervix.

Carrying her over to her bed, he sets her down to sit on the edge.

He fights hard to find her legs through the fabric of her dress—hands jerking in his rush, angry with the garment for getting in his way.

“Why must your costumes be so damn complicated?” Kylo snarls, baring his teeth.

He looks so frustrated and flustered over a simple skirt that Evangeline forgets herself. She laughs, her arms wrapping around his neck so she could pull him down to kiss him.

Her shift in mood surprises him but Kylo accepts it, arms encompassing her as he pulls her to him. He can taste her laughter as their tongues entwine. He moans into her mouth—a rich baritone sound that shoots fire straight to her core.

It ignites her arousal and Evangeline feels herself wanting him in ways that are not allowed.

_“He will never be mine.”_

Evangeline pulls away from his lips and instead kisses down along his jaw. Like an idiot she kept breaking the rules she swore she would follow. She busies herself with dragging her teeth alongside his neck.

Kylo breathes deep, the sensation is pleasurable but it doesn’t compare to kissing her lips. He tries to lay claim to her mouth but she maneuvers away, sucking on his throat.

Gloved hands grip her ass, her thighs, tugging at her and hoisting her legs to his waist.

“Look at me, Little Bird.”

She ignores him, instead working on undressing him. She strips away every article of clothing until Kylo is left in only his boots and pants.

Grabbing her chin, Kylo turns her face towards him. “Why won’t you look at me Evangeline?”

“I am looking at you my Lord.” She does look but avoids his eyes, knowing that if she does her resolve will break.

She conceals her thoughts and feelings behind lock doors.

Kylo’s fingers twitch, tempted to manipulate the Force to push his way in. It would be so easy to take what he wants, but Evangeline would be stubborn, she would fight against the intrusion and Kylo would ultimately cause her pain.

She was always so open and honest in a way that Kylo continually struggled with—even long ago when he answered to Ben.

Kylo refuses to hurt her, he would just have to use _other_ methods to make her talk.

He strode away from her, ridding himself of the rest of his clothing before sitting down on one of her chaise loveseats. He spreads his muscular thighs, hand on the base of his stiff cock.

“Fine, if that’s how you want to behave then I suggest you get over here, and sit on my cock like a good little girl.” His voice is stern, hiding his irritation from her attitude. 

To Evangeline he looks like a king on a throne. She does as she’s told, but not once does she let him look her in the eye. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kylo wakes up feeling alone; despite the fact that Evangeline sleeps beside him.

She had been so distant last night. There had been pleasure but being inside her had felt…impersonal. More like his previous sexual encounters and not the warmth Kylo had grown used to when being in Evangeline's presence.

He craves her openness—the escape that provided him. Without it, reality crushes him. 

What if he never found Skywalker?

What if the scavenger grew stronger and was able to access information from his mind?

He desperately needs to mediate, to clear the overwhelming feeling of being suffocated.

Kylo recalls seeing Evangeline’s meditation space in the room where she had done the card reading. He slips out of her bed, pulls on his pants and clips his saber to his belt.

Stepping into her mediation space causes him to feel uneasy. The space is so specifically tailored to her—a soft mat on the floor placed in front of an altar littered with dried flowers and colorful stones, Kylo feels like an intruder.

Nonetheless he sits down to mediate, legs crossed and saber placed in front of him. Taking a deep breath in Kylo closes his eyes, sensing The Force connecting all things. He feels how it surrounds him and the way it flows through him.

He loses his sense of time and place—drifting away.

Evangeline awakens to a growling in her belly that does not belong to her. She has felt this before to know it's Kylo. In annoyance she groans, it didn’t seem fair to be woken up because of a man halfway across the galaxy refusing to feed himself.

Her brain catches up with the rest of her, remembering that he wasn’t across the galaxy but here, with her, in her bed…..or at least he had been?

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes Evangeline notices pieces of Kylo’s clothing around her apartment, meaning he was around here somewhere.

She throws on a pair of underwear and a long loose fitting tank top, walks into the refresher to wash her face and brush her teeth before setting out to find where he had run off to.

It’s an easy task, the hunger pains he’s feeling draw her to him.

However, she is surprised to find him in deep meditation—so deep that his magic causes his weapon and some of her possessions to float around his being.

Evangeline knows she should leave him in peace…but she knows he’s hungry.

Turning on her heel, she returns a few minutes later with a small plate of golden brown buttered toast. She tiptoes closer and calmly places the plate down in front of him.

Until it rises up and floats around him.

“Shit!” Evangeline curses, panic kicking in. She sprints away from him and bonds back into the kitchen. She barely makes it around the counter before Kylo is following after her, plate in hand.

They stare at each other—highly uncomfortable.

“What’s this for Bird?”

“For you…You’re hungry, my Lord.”

“I’m not.” Is the reply.

“You are.” She shoots back, trying to keep her tone even despite his lies.

Kylo glares down at her, places the plate on the counter and slides it towards her. “Confident about that are you, _pet_?” He sneers the name, no longer able to hold back his bitterness from the night before.

Evangeline doesn’t back down—rising to the challenge. “I know you’re hungry Kylo! Why lie about it?”

He takes two steps towards her. “How would you know that Evangeline?”

There's no reply, Kylo losses his patients and slams his hand down on the countertop. “Answer me!”

“Your thoughts, your emotions! I can sense them!”

“You?…..What?” His expression was suddenly unreadable.

“I….” She’s nervous now, backing away from him.

“Evangeline.” He says her name carefully, approaching her like he would a frightened animal. “What do you mean you can sense them?”

She looks like she may bolt so he makes a grab for both of her elbows. There was no escape, he wouldn’t release her until he got his answers. The hands on her arms give a reassuring squeeze.

“I feel them…your wants, your needs.” Evangeline takes a breath to steady herself before continuing. “That’s how I knew you were hungry and how I knew you would be here last night—I felt you make the decision to come here.”

Kylo stared at her in disbelief. First Rey, now her? Was he so weak that he couldn’t protect his own mind?

“It’s not all the time!” She explains quickly when he doesn’t reply, her nerves getting the better of her and making her babble. “It’s only been a few times and I…I don’t know how to control it, I swear it my Lord.”

Kylo tries his best to remain calm even though his mind reels from the information. “When did this start? Tell me exactly when you hear me.”

“After your last visit.” She fidgets, feathers ruffled from his scrutiny. “Mostly it’s when you don’t allow yourself to rest or to eat, but nothing as intense as the first time…”

“‘As intense as the first time’? What did you hear the first time?”

Her face burns, she hadn’t meant to admit that. “Um…” Her breath grows ragged at the memory. Knowing he had fantasied about her had set her aflame, remembering it now brought on the same reaction.

She’s filled with desire she can no longer fight.

Her hands find their way to his pecks, nails digging into the muscles there. “The first time you were….thinking about me—touching yourself.”

Kylo’s eyes go wide and the tops of his ears reddened at the embarrassment “You…saw me?”

“Saw you? No, my Lord. Although that would have made the experience much more enjoyable.” She smirks up at him, eyes finally and fully meeting his own.

Just like that she was herself again. The walls around her mind turned to rubble—her thoughts spill out like flowing water.

Her memories of hearing him touch himself to her image leaves her aching.

Kylo groans as if he’s wounded and pulls her flush to his chest.

Their lips meet as their hands desperately pull at each other.

His wanton Little Bird—how he’d missed her.

Taking ahold of her buttocks he lifts her up into his arms. His Little Bird gasps into his mouth, her legs wrapping around him. Last night had done nothing but left a pit in his stomach. 

Kylo needed her; and he needed her **now**.

He makes quick work of bringing them to her bed and throwing her down onto it. Kylo slams his hands onto the mattress, capturing her. She wouldn’t get away from him—not this time.

“Tell me…what was it like hearing me? Did you enjoy it Little Bird?”

“Yes Master. Hearing what you wanted to do to me….feeling your pleasure as you touched yourself, I had to touch myself too.”

Kylo shudders at her admission, a hand grips the flesh of her thigh to the point of bruising.

“Little pervert.” He scolds hotly. “Listening in on her Master as he stroked his cock.”

Evangeline’s pupils go wide, her chest rising and falling rapidly. His words embarrass her but under that, Kylo senses she loves the humiliation.

He leans in, his voice dropping an octave. “Only little perverts get off on listening. Are you a pervert Evangeline?”

She squeezes her eyes tightly shut and tucks her chin in towards her chest, unable to continue to meet his gaze. “Kylo, _please_.”

“Show me what a dirty girl you are. Go on, show me how you touched yourself while you listened to me. ”

“As my Master commands.” She sounds unsure but sits up and makes her way to the chest at the bottom of her bed to open it. Kylo had never paid it much mind, but curiosity gets the better of him now.

The heavy wooden lid lifts revealing the contents inside. Ropes, metal cuffs, blindfolds, phallic shaped toys and vibrators.

“Why have you never shown me this?”

Evangeline shakes her head, chuckling at him. “You don’t need any of this Kylo. You and your magic are more than enough.”

His fingers play with her red locks, smiling down at her affectionately. He doesn’t correct her this time, her name for The Force has grown on him.

Kylo watches as Evangeline takes out a slender rose gold wand, the handle sleek with a smooth rounded head. He eyes it, unsure of what it is until she flicks it on—the head buzzing to life and suddenly he knows.

His thoughts go dark, hand shooting out to grip her hip guiding her back to the bed. “You use toys on that little cunt of yours when I’m not around?”

Evangeline finds herself lost in his eyes, they’re so dark, so filled with lust. She lets him push her back until her kneecaps hit the edge of the bed. She loses her balance and falls back onto the mattress.

“Don’t leave your Master waiting. Be a good girl and show me.”

She scoots back so she can lay amongst the pillows, ridding herself of her clothing as she settles into a comfortable position. She sets her feet flat on the bed before letting her knees fall away, baring herself to him.

“Does your pussy always drip this easily or is it just for me Little Bird?”

There isn’t an ounce of uncertainty in her response. “Only for you Kylo.”

With a smirk plastered on his face he sits besides her on the edge of the bed. “So needy for me….tell me about the first time. Don’t leave out a single detail.”

“I was afraid at first…feeling desire that wasn’t my own, but then it felt warm and familiar…like when I fall asleep in your arms and I…I knew it was you…You were throbbing—it made me ache…I couldn’t stop myself, I needed to touch myself.”

Kylo cuts her off, commending her more forcefully than he intended. “S _how me._ ”

Positioning the wand just so, Evangeline rubes the round head against her clit—once, twice, before turning it on, her body jolting from the initial vibrations.

She catches her bottom lip between her teeth, head tilting back as the muscles in her thighs relax—causing her legs to naturally part wider.

“So beautiful like this, my girl. So beautiful playing with your cunt for me.”

The urgent, needy sounds that Evangeline makes shoot straight to Kylo’s growing erection, twitching within the leather of his pants. He ignores it, focusing only on his Little Bird.

“Does that feel good? You’re already starting to drip. Were you this wet while you listened to me?”

Evangeline nods, her hips bucking every so often. “Y-Yes, you were imagining so many things. Thinking about what you wanted to do to me.” She ups the setting on the toy and shudders. “Mmmh, I know you wanted to make me ride your tongue until I came my Lord.”

She teases him, looking too smug for Kylo’s liking.

The Force pulls at her locks, forcing her head back and exposing her neck. Kylo leans in, biting along her collarbone to her neck.

He speaks in-between each bite, growling and leaving his mark on her.

“Obstinate.”

“Little.”

“Bird.”

“Behave.”

“For.”

“Your.”

“Master.”

By the time he pulls away, Evangeline is panting.

Wanting eyes rake down her body to between her trembling thighs. She was grinding her clit into the vibrations, dripping all the way down to the sheets—sticky sweet honey that made his tongue feel heavy.

The sight is too much and Kylo finds himself releasing his hard member from its confinement. 

Evangeline’s gaze shifts at his movements, moaning at the sight of him.

He was panting, his thick hand wrapped around his cock as he touched himself. “Do you like watching me jerk my cock?”

His Little Bird nods, eyes wide and pleading.

She reaches out and gropes his shaft.

“Did I give you permission to touch? Keep those hands on your cunt, Little Bird.”

A small sob passes her lips but obeys and releases him.

“Good girl, keep going for me.”

Evangeline nods, bucking her hips harder against the toy.

“Fuck, you look so fucking good like this. Don’t stop Little Bird. Will you cum for me? I want you to cum like the good little slut you are.”

Her soft little mouth hangs open, short heavy breaths escaping. Green eyes darted from his face to his cock as he pumped himself faster, precum leaking from the head.

“I was right, you are a little pervert. It gets you off, doesn’t it? You love having me watch you, just as much as you love watching me. Tell me Evangeline, tell me how much you love it.” Kylo’s own breath rigid.

Evangeline moaned out his name, back arching as the muscles in her legs tightened and shook. She could feel her impending orgasm, needing just a little bit more.

“I love having your eyes on me. Love that watching me makes you so _fucking_ hard. Please my Lord, I need you inside, please.”

With his free hand Kylo took a hold of the wand, for a brief moment Evangeline thinks he means to move the toy away and give into her pleas, but instead he increases the vibrations. She cries out in ecstasy, her whole body quivering, rocking harder against the head of the wand.

By now Kylo had seen her cum a multitude of times but this was different. She wasn’t preoccupied with his pleasure—it was just her, making love to her body.

She looked like she was made of glass, delicate and transparent as she grew closer to her peak. She hides nothing from him now.

So bare and open for him—it was exhilarating. 

Kylo grunts, gripping his throbbing length firmer, knowing he’ll cum before even getting to touch her.

The hand that held the wand cups her the side of her face, angling it so that she looks at him. He wants to watch those pretty eyes of hers roll back when she finally comes undone for him.

Evangeline tries to speak but her mind can’t form coherent thoughts. Her body is in total control, core pulsing, caring about nothing else other than cumming.

Kylo moans in acknowledgement. “So desperate, you need it. Be a **good girl** and cum while you watch your Master cum.”

When her orgasm hits, her eyes do in fact roll back into her head. He shudders at the sight, his own orgasm about to take hold until her thoughts slip into his mind.

_“Please let me taste you Kylo.”_

How he manages to move so fast he’ll never know; but like lightning Kylo pulls her down by the hair, her head tilted back over the edge of the bed as he shoves every inch of his dick into her open mouth.

Gasping and cursing, his vision goes white like the bright streams of hyperspace as he cums in her mouth and down her throat.

His Little Bird moans around him, swallowing every last drop before he slips out of her.

Kylo stands over the redhead, watching her as he catches his breath. Her tongue drags along her bottom lip, savoring the taste of him. The sight makes his spent cock twitch, defying all sense of biology.

He knows he shouldn't be greedy, he’s had her twice since last night but his thirst for her can not be quenched.

Rounding the bed, Kylo grabs her ankle and hauls her towards him. Evangeline gasps but doesn’t protest, opening her arms to him. He leans down, settling between her thighs and kissing her deeply.

Kylo grinds against her, feeling the slick of her orgasm coating the head and shaft of his cock.

She gasps and breaks away when he starts hardening against her. “Again my Lord?”

His hand grips her throat, turning it so he can suck on her ear. “Yes my pet, _again_.”

Kylo sits back, hoisting her legs up so that her feet are by his ears. He plunges into her, stretching her almost painfully over his cock.

Evangeline moans loudly, toes curling from the force his thrusts. His hips snapping repeatedly against her at a ferocious pace.

“Fuck!” He swears under his breath as her wanting slit clenches around him. Kylo knew he wouldn’t last long after already spilling his seed into her mouth.

“Cum Little Bird. I need you to cum.” He grunts, sweat dripping down his brow from the effort.

“I-I’m trying.” Evangeline closes her eyes tightly, lips pressed together trying to do as he bid.

Using The Force Kylo calls the vibrator to him, flicking it on and rubbed at her clit with it.

Evangeline feels her walls fluttering around him, it’s no use, her release still seems so far out of reach.

“Ky-Kylo, it’s too much!…I..I” She tries to express what she needs but he is already casting the toy aside.

With a huff, Kylo forces himself to slow down, his movements more carefully but still buried deep and his thumb gently teasing her clit.

Evangeline coos in bliss, her hips rising up to meet his touch.

“Ahh, there it is. That’s what my Little Bird wants.”

Sex between them had always been a whirlwind, never before had it been like this—tender and slow.

It changes the notes of her song, her voice trembling and breathy but still so tranquil.

Evangeline reaches out to grab Kylo’s free hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Look at me.” He pants, waiting until their eyes meet before continuing. “Don’t hide from me. Not now, not ever again. Swear it to me.”

“I swear it….just _please_ don’t go.”

She sounds so afraid, Kylo doesn’t understand why but he squeezes her hand tightly and quickens his pace, increasing their escalating climaxes.

“I’m right here Bird. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got you. Cum with me, Evangeline. Cum together with me.”

“Yes, yes. Kylo! I want to cum with you!” She sings, heels digging down into his shoulders.

Simultaneously they cum in a tangled mess of sweat and unspoken emotions.

Kylo slumps down into her arms so he could hold her in the afterglow.

Their faces subconsciously nuzzle one another, their mouths leisurely kissing until they’re both lulled back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For anyone who would be interested, I have made a Patreon account where I write scripts and commission a voice actor to read them as Kylo Ren!  
> [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Lady_In_Writing?fan_landing=true)!!  
> You can hear snippets/edits I made of these scripts as well as snippets from A Place To Escape on my [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@lady_in_writing?_d=d4he6fi8bd5619&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAAxb9WldGVmkD5hA7a3CFvEZcm-qGq50rnhOZOEGqOb6dw7pxePGMigdI-Un51V7Y4&share_author_id=6844260755518751750&u_code=dd75bgja64a745&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&u)!!


	6. The Scavenger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Kylo Ren has never seen sage before this moment—that’s canon.))
> 
> ((Warnings: Spanking/Punishment all consensual but I wanted to post a warning anyway))

A Place To Escape: Chapter 6 (The Scavenger)  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The connection between them grew exponentially after Kylo’s last visit. With each passing day, he felt Evangeline’s presence grow stronger, as if she walked beside him wherever he went.

How it was possible for The Force to connect him to someone who claimed to not be force sensitive, Kylo did not know or understand.

They weren’t able to see one another, in the way he and Rey could, but they felt each other and communicated with their emotions. His Little Bird often sends him her feelings of concern—her way of reminding him to eat or sleep.

Having two women able to access his psyche made Kylo uneasy, but knowing Evangeline cared made him feel like he mattered. His chest tightened at the thought that his quality of life could have meaning to someone, reluctantly coming to the realization that Evangeline’s quality of life also had meaning to him.

If Supreme Leader Snoke found out he would surely forbid him from ever seeing his Little Bird again. Forming attachments would undoubtedly make him weak—make him forget his path.

Luckily hunting for Skywalker and The Scavenger while simultaneously chasing down The Resistance took the attention off of Kylo’s….extracurricular activities.

The moment Kylo sat down on his bed, a tingling sensation ran up his spine, so light that it feels like being touched by the feathers of a dove.

_“Go to sleep, my Lord.”_

A moan slipped past his full lips, pushing his emotions back to her—letting her feel his longing. 

He was _anything_ but tired.

Evangeline’s desire eagerly responding to him.

_“Come to me Kylo….Come home.”_

Home?

Kylo hadn’t called a place home since he was a boy, training at the Jedi temple but yearning to be with his mother and father. He casted those memories aside and turned his mind to her.

Wasn’t home a place your instincts told you that you needed to continually return to?

He dresses, not bothering to put on his multiple layers of armor. He won’t need it—not where he was going.

 _“I’m coming home to you, Little Bird.”  
_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It is well into the night when Kylo’s TIE Silencer landed on the planet of Cefalù. He had missed Evangeline’s performance but it didn’t matter, he knew she was waiting—hopefully stripped of whatever complex costume she had worn tonight.

She was already standing by the door when he entered, throwing herself into his arms and kissing him senseless.

Pleased to find she only wears a baby blue bra and pantie set, he wastes no time dipping his hand into her silk underwear, finding her completely soaked, the fabric clinging to her like a second skin.

“Evangeline, how are you already _this_ fucking wet?” Kylo moans, leaning in so that their noses touch.

“You were taking so long. I couldn’t wait.”

With a growl and his hand at her throat, Kylo pushes Evangeline against the wall. “Impatient little slut. Couldn’t even wait a few hours, could you? Did you make yourself cum without me?”

He slips two fingers inside, roughly pumping them in and out of her. His Little Bird cries out, at his touch. “Mmh! N-No I haven’t cum.”

“Would you like to Little Bird?” His words laced with cockiness, applying more pressure to the hand wrapped around her pale throat.

Evangeline nods, grinding against his fingers.

“Beg.”

“ _Please_.”

Kylo chuckles. “You’re not even trying. My pet can do better than that.” He starts to withdraw his fingers from her core. “Perhaps you don’t want to cum tonight?”

“No! I-I do, please Kylo. I want to...I want to cum for you…—“ Evangeline’s eyes searched his, ”I want to cum only for you.”

Her arousal morphed and steadily became his, causing Kylo’s mouth to fall open in a moan. He pressed his now suddenly hard length against her thigh, trapping her between his body and the wall.

“F-Fuck, how did you do that?” He pants, cock aching within his pants, as if he had been edging himself for hours just like she had.

“I don’t know…I didn’t do it purposely. This is what happened the first time…I could feel the pleasure you were experiencing in my body.”

Kylo nodded, mind wondering. If they could physically feel each other’s arousal then would they feel one another’s pain?

He decided to worry about that later. Right now there were more pressing matters to deal with. 

Releasing his hold on her, Kylo lifted her up into his arms by her glorious thick thighs—

Evangeline sucking on his ear while he made his way over to her bed.

Kylo laid his Little Bird down, reluctantly pulling away from her to rid himself of his shirt and boots. He stood, hands at the waistband of his pants.

**“I’d rather not do this now.”**

Her presence was unmistakable—an irritating little insect buzzing in his ear.

“Yeah me too.” He sighs in annoyance, unable to ignore the fact Rey was standing there… watching him.

**“Why did you hate your father?”**

Kylo turns to face her, Rey’s eyes quickly shifting away from him.

**“Do you have something? A cowl or something you could put on?”**

He stares back at her, silent.

She’s embarrassed….Why? Quickly he searches her mind for the answer. 

Ah, she’d never seen another naked before. Maybe that was something he could use against her, he moves closer in an attempt to intimidate her.

When he doesn’t respond she continues, asking him why he hated his father. Angry tears well up in her eyes, threatening to spill over but Kylo Ren is calm—calculating. The more emotional she was the more likely she was to slip up, maybe even reveal the location of Skywalker. He takes steps towards her, forgetting where he is, his focus solely on getting her to spill her secrets.

“I didn’t hate him.” He responds nonchalantly, as if he’s talking about the weather and not the murder of his father.

Rey is shouting at him now, demanding answers but there is another speaking.

“K-Kylo? Who…who are you talking to?” It’s Evangeline now, confusion and distress taking control of her voice.

 **“Why did you—”** Rey chokes on her words, openly crying **“Why did you kill him? I don’t understand.”**

Her amount of emotion annoys him, who was she to mourn _his_ father? She was a scavenger, a no one. She had no right to mourn what was _his_.

“No? Your parents threw you away like garbage.” His cruel words chip at her defenses.

**“They didn’t!”**

“Kylo! What is happening?? Who are you talking to??” 

Out of the corner of Kylo’s eyes he can see Evangeline standing up on her bed and backing away in fear. He knows he should console her but he is so close to finding what he needs to know—so close to getting his revenge on Luke Skywalker.

“They did, but you can’t stop needing them. It’s your greatest weakness. Looking for them everywhere—in Han Solo, now in Skywalker.” He taunts Rey, uses what he knows will hurt her the most.

What Kylo doesn’t notice is Evangeline jumping off her bed and making a quick exit towards her spare room. He’s too busy telling Rey the truth about the night the temple burned to the ground.

Of course Skywalker had lied to her, not taking responsibility in his actions—for betraying his only nephew.

Like adding salt to a wound, the rage within him _burns_.

“Let the past die. Kill it if you have to. That’s the only way to become what you were meant to be.”

He tells her this because it is what he had to do to reach his full potential. Ben Solo had been sentimental. He held onto the naive idea that his family would accept him—love him.

Ben Solo had to be left in the past, had to die so Kylo Ren could be born. So that Kylo Ren could do all the things Ben was too weak to even dream of.

The Force connection closes and Kylo sits back on the bed, scrubbing his face with his hands. He wonders briefly if it’s worth continuing on his perpetual search for revenge. Fulfilling his grandfather’s legacy seems unobtainable. All the years of torment and uncontrollable rage—unable to find a moment of peace had drained him.

He was just so **fucking** tired.

Without warning the strange smell of earth and smoke fills Kylo’s nostrils. Dark amber eyes snap open to find a tiny bundle of dried leaves tied together with string—the pale green leaves lit and burning, pointed directly at his face.

His Little Bird looks down at him with a mixture of anger and worry, one hand on her hip the other gripping the stem of the plant.

“Evangeline….why do you have this fucking thing pointed at my face?”

“Did you bring a demon into my home Kylo Ren???” She questions, voice shaky from her nerves.

That wasn’t….exactly what he had expected her to say.

Kylo shakes his head in confusion “A demon? What? No.”

“I saw you! Talking to yourself! If you brought a demon or spirit into my home I will never forgive you!”

He sighed deeply, willing himself to be patient. “There is no demon or spirit or whatever else you might think.” The smoke that billowed out began to irritate his eyes.

“What IS this thing? Why do you have a tiny burning bush?” He growled, jerking his head away.

“It’s sage, it’s for cleansing negative energies.”

He can’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of her words. “That’s the most absurd thing I’ve ever heard.”

Evangeline rolls her eyes. “You don’t see me insulting your magic or calling you absurd for talking to fucking thin air.”

“Watch it! You won’t like what happens when you push me little girl….now get this shit out of my face.” 

Kylo words don’t appear to have any affect as Evangeline continues to shout at him.

“So I’m just supposed to ignore that you randomly talk to dark spirits?!”

She had never spoken out of turn like this. Kylo knew it was born from her misunderstanding of The Force but his emotions took control.

“ENOUGH!”

Evangeline snatched her hand away, The Force knocking the bundle out of her grasp and sending it flying across the room. It wasn’t until he saw her cradle her hand to her chest that he realized his actions had caused the smoking leaves to burn her, but that wasn’t what stopped him dead—it was the fury in her eyes.

Before Kylo could react she tackled him to the bed, throwing all her body weight into him to push him backwards so he was flat on his back. She quickly straddled his chest, grunting and snatching at his wrists, dragging them up towards the headboard—fighting him.

The shock of being knocked back and his unwillingness to use his full strength against her stopped his brain from processing what was happening.

His Little Bird was stronger than she looked. She wrestled to get him in the exact position she wanted him, sitting back atop his stomach only when she was finished. Kylo looked up to find himself tied to her bedpost, his wrists bound by light pink leather cuffs.

Slowly his gaze shifts back to Evangeline to find her smirking down at him.

“Evangeline….untie me.” He grits his teeth, struggling to keep his tone even.

“No.”

Kylo’s eye twitched as his jaw clenched in aggravation. “I do **NOT** like this game, Little Bird.”

“Aww, that’s too bad for you my Lord. You weren't very nice to me and then you burned me.”

The guilt is like a punch to the throat.

“Evangeline…..I didn’t mean to.”

“I know you didn’t—“ She cuts him off, leaning down and resting the tip of her nose against his. “But even accidents have consequences, my Lord.”

Abruptly she sits up straight, reaches behind her to unhook her bra before tossing it over her shoulder. She then rises up on her feet and stands over him to slip out of her silken underwear.

Kylo releases the breath he was unaware he was holding. She was painstakingly gorgeous—like a deity demanding to be worshiped.

Dark eyes roamed over her curvaceous frame, loving the way her hips flared out to give way to that perfect round ass of hers. Kylo caught sight of her wetness, glistening on her inner thighs and the outer lips of her cunt.

On instinct Kylo jerked against his bonds, his cock straining against the leather of his pants.

Evangeline giggles softly as she sits back down on the abs of his stomach. He could _feel_ her slick on his flesh—it drove him mad.

“Fuck—” He curses, “You’re so fucking wet.” He bucks his hips, his cock begging for attention. “That cunt needs me. Let Master taste you Evangeline.”

She reached behind her, palming his bulge with her soft delicate hand. “Does my Lord want to taste his Little Bird?”

Kylo tells her ‘yes’, moaning out and arching up into her touch.

“Maybe I should put that mouth to good use—sit on your face with your tongue inside me and your nose nuzzling my clit till I cum.”

His stared at her, pupils dilated, only managing to weakly nod at her. He wanted that, _desperately_. He would tongue fuck her till she was dripping down his chin if that’s what she wanted.

“Say please.”

“You want me to beg? I don’t think so, Little Bird.”

“Does the great Kylo Ren not know how to ask nicely for something he wants?”

He growls, teeth bared, eyes ablaze. “I’m warning you, _pet_. Stop this now or you will regret it.”

Much to Kylo’s surprise Evangeline crawled off of him, momentarily making him believe she was going to give in and obey. Instead she hooks her thumbs into the waistband of his pants and starts tugging them down. “Lift your hips for me, my Lord.”

Begrudgingly he does so, allowing her to completely remove them. Evangeline crawls back up his body, straddling his waist and letting him feel the wetness and heat that laid between her thighs. She grinds against his length, small gasping sounds coming from her lips every time the head of cock brushed against her clit. Kylo’s eyes nearly rolling back at the sensation.

“Are you sure you won’t say please for me, my Lord?”

He plants his feet flat on the bed, using them to crane his hips and buck against her, wanting to be inside that tight snatch of hers. “Give me what I want Evangeline—or else.”

She has the audacity to giggle, his threat falling on deaf ears “Or else what my Lord?”

That was it. His patience had run dry. She thought she was in control? Thought she could dominate him? Little brat would be fucking sorry now. Kylo breaks free of the cuffs, grabs her hips and flips her over onto her stomach down on the bed.

He mounts her from behind, pushing his erection into the swell of her ass and forces her hands behind her back, holding her wrists in place with only one of his large hands. She was panting, wiggling her ass against him but Kylo just pushed her harder into the mattress.

“I warned you Little Bird, but you didn’t listen. Now I’ll make you regret it.”

“Punish me Daddy. I deserve to be punished.”

Kylo froze in place, she had never referred to him by that name, but hearing the title made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“You’ve never called me that before….”

“Do you not like it, my Lord?” She questions, lifting her head so she could look over her shoulder at him.

“What is the difference between being Master and Daddy?”

A gentle smile comes across Evangeline’s face, it warms her that he wants to know, to learn.

“Daddies protect, take care of and look after their little girls…but Daddies are also stern and make their little girls behave.” She moans the word ‘behave’ eyes fluttering close at the endless fantasies of being punished.

Kylo feels his cock throb from her choice of words, the hand that kept her wrists behind her back tightens. “Hm, I think my little girl needs Daddy to remind her how to behave.”

Evangeline gasps, nodding. “Yes, teach me a lesson Daddy, please.”

“Get up.” He commands, releasing her and restituting himself on the bed so he sat on the edge. She obeys, standing and waiting for his next order.

“Over my knee, NOW.” When she doesn't move fast enough he forcibly pulls her down so she’s laying across his lap with her bare ass arched up. Without warning he spanks her hard enough to leave a mark.

Evangeline mewls in pleasure, her hips jerking up in search of more.

He spanks her again, the noises she makes make his cock twitch. He can feel her juices dripping down onto his leg.

“You’re getting off on this aren’t you, dirty girl? Making a mess all over me.” Kylo forces his hand between her thighs from behind, teasing her slit with his fingers before thrusting three inside of her. She was so wet that he was met with no resistance.

Evangeline bucks her body back, her inner walls hugging around his fingers over and over again.

Kylo groans, curling his fingers to reach that hidden spot deep inside of her. “My Little Bird is so close to cumming, but do you deserve it?”

“Please, please Kylo! I’ve been…I’ve been a good girl!” Evangeline begs him, struggling to form coherent sentences.

Kylo raised a brow. “You think that little stunt you pulled before makes you a good girl?” He withdrew his fingers from her, denying her impending orgasm and landed another blow onto her ass cheeks, dragging his juice coated fingers along her backside. “Do good girls tie their Daddy down and tease them?”

He spanks her again, harder in the same spot to increase the pain. “Do good girls tell their Daddy ‘no’?”

Evangeline whimpers, shaking her head.

“That’s right, they don’t. I’ve been too lenient with you Little Bird.”

The fifth smack makes her yelp. “Five more—you will count them out. If not I’ll make it ten more, understood?”

With shaky breath she responds. “I will count them o-or Daddy will make it ten.”

“Good girl.” Kylo’s first blow comes hard and fast down onto her already reddened ass cheek.

“Six.”

The next smack came down on the opposite cheek.

“Seven.” Evangeline barely had time to finish speaking before he spanked her again, so hard that she has to grit her teeth.

“E-Eight.”

“I know it stings” Kylo coos, his free hand running along the length of her spine to her neck. "Just two more for me, can you take it Little Bird?”

“Yes, I can take it.”

Breathlessly she counts the ninth blow, putting on a brave face, not willing to give up.

“Hmmm, such a good girl—doing so well for me.” Kylo hums, stroking the handprints he’s left on her backside.

The final slap reverberates throughout the room, Evangeline lurches forward, almost off his lap from the impact but Kylo holds her in place. She sobs in relief but doesn’t remember to count, she’s too thankful that her punishment is over.

“Is my girl forgetting something? He pinches the flesh of ass until she jerks.

“T-Ten, Daddy ten!” She cries out in pain, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes.

Kylo released her and immediately Evangeline’s body slumped against his lap. With a gentle touch, he caresses her, soothing the irritated flesh.

He allows her to rest, letting her focus on nothing else but the touch of his hand. She stirs after a moment, whispering his name.

“Tell me what you need Little Bird.”

Evangeline looks at him through half lidded eyes. “I need you to make me cum.”

Kylo’s hand slides back between her legs to play with her clit. “How does my sweet girl want me to make her cum?”

She twitched atop his lap, panting for breath. “Your cock—please Kylo, I need you inside me.”

“Mmmh, let's sit you up and lay you down so Daddy can make you cum.” Kylo hooked his arm around her middle to help lift her up off his lap and then guided her down to lay on the bed with her legs spread open so he could settle between them.

“You’re fucking soaked for me Little Bird. It’ll be so easy for me to—” he pauses, pushing the tip of his cock against her entrance. ” _Slip_ _in_.” He finishes, movements slow but he stuffs her little cunt full.

Her thighs tremble under his grasp, back arching to meet him, singing his name like a hymn.

“That’s right, let me hear that pretty little voice of yours.” Kylo grunts, picking up his pace, causing her to moan louder. After teasing herself before his arrival and being denied her orgasm, she was already so close to her climax.

Taking a deep inhale, Kylo opened the connection between them further, allowing him to feel all the same sensations as her. His whole body shuddered at the intensity, guiding her to wrap her legs around his waist so he could lean over her.

He gripped the sheets besides her head, thrusting in earnest, enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing from the force of his thrusts.

The pleasure became almost blinding for them. Evangeline’s moans drowning out the sounds of flesh slapping together.

They needed no words, the bond telling them exactly what the other was feeling— _pure bliss_.

Together they climbed higher and higher until the both reached their peaks and shattered. They came together, her inner walls clenching and gushing around him as he filled her until his seed overflowed from her.

It takes Kylo a long time to recover from his orgasm, his muscles feel like lead as he forces himself to rest his back against the headboard, pulling Evangeline close to his chest. His fingers idly playing with the loose curls in her hair as he starts reflecting on his conversations with Rey. Finding out that Luke had lied about the night the temple burned down, stung worse than Kylo cared to admit.

It shouldn’t matter. His lies did **not** matter. When he faced his uncle again—he would slaughter him. He would pay for every ounce of pain he had ever caused him.

Kylo **would** find him and Rey would **not** stand in his way. If she did, he would ensure she tasted the end of his blade, but not before letting her watch Skywalker die.

Let her weep over another man who wasn’t her father.

“Kylo?” The sound of his name breaks him from his musings. “So much rage….” Evangeline touches his face, angling his face to look down at her. Her brilliant green eyes filled with attentiveness and concern. “It’s suffocating you…”

The grasp he has on her tightens, dragging her up so he could rest his forehead on hers. “I didn’t mean to disturb you Little Bird.”

“You didn’t my Lord. I don’t want you to hide yourself…not when you’re here.”

He hums in acknowledgement but his Little Bird is determined.

“I can feel your anger burning in my core….What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep, you need your rest.” He deflects, wanting the conversation to end.

She shakes her head in defiance. “Not until you tell me.”

Kylo rolls his eyes and sighs, deciding it is better to choose his battles. “If I tell you, will you go to sleep?”

“Yes, but I can determine for myself when I need to sleep.”

“I thought I was Daddy?” He shoots back, grinning at her. “Isn’t it my job to look after you?”

Evangeline’s face heats up, a lovely shade of red spreading across her cheeks. “Yes…but—”  
  
Kylo chuckles at her inability to finish her sentence. “You like when I call myself that don’t you?” He leans in, warm breath tickling the shell of her ear, his voice husky. “ _Daddy_.”

She can’t stop herself from moaning but quickly shakes her head, pushing at his chest to gain some space between them. “S-Stop that. I won’t let you distract me. Tell me, please?”

Kylo sighs again, unable to deny her any longer. “Her name is Rey, an inefficient scavenger who has somehow managed to harness The Force. She fights with the Resistance and has done nothing but become a thorn in my side from the moment I captured her.”

“If she is your enemy then why speak with her?”

He hesitates, unsure if he should be fully honest with her or not. “I can’t—neither one of us seems to be in control of it. But she now seems to think she knows everything about me and my life.”

Evangeline can hear the frustration in his tone, feel how tense he is, but that does nothing for the sparks of jealousy that ignite within her. This girl…had access to Kylo’s mind beyond what she had—allowed her to speak to him, see him, access his memories.

Her manicured nails dig into her palms to the point of pain.

Not only that, but they shared their use of magic—The Force. How could she compete with that kind of bond?

The answer was she couldn’t. Her bond with him was inadequate compared to that.

She would lose him….to some little girl.

Jealousy, self doubt, anger, fear, sadness.

The barrage of emotions flowing through their connection leaves Kylo dizzy. Her emotional range is so vast that he is unable to keep up with it—until suddenly it stops.

“This…this girl…she’s the one who hurt you, who cut your face.” It’s not a question, Evangeline somehow already knows the answer. The truth of it fuels her anger. This girl had almost killed him but then forms a connection with his mind?

She continues before Kylo can respond, “You will have to face her again…fight her again.”

“Yes Bird…”

She is quickly filled with dread and anxiety, her hands grip onto whatever they can find, his face, his neck, his forearms.

He calls her name, shaking her slightly to bring her attention back to him. He places his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up in his direction. “Tell me what your cards say. When I face the girl again….will I fail?”

“You want me to give you a reading?” She asks in disbelief.

Kylo nods and Evangeline scrambles up, not bothering to put clothes on before leaving to retrieve them. She’s quick to return, the red and gold detailed cards clutched tightly in her hands.

She kneels in front of him with her legs tucked under her, making sure to leave enough space between them for the cards. Like the first time she guides him through shuffling them and then picking the pile he feels the most drawn to.

After she sets to work, laying the cards out in a pyramid shape, studying them and arranging them until three cards lay in the middle with other cards placed around them.

“You have ‘The Illusion’ placed in your past, this card represents a person who hides their true intentions from us…someone you met long ago has lied to you—taken advantage of you.” She pauses and points to the two cards that lay directly under the first card. “‘The Thunder’ and ‘The Fight’ tell me this person used manipulation to not only fuel your rage but directed that rage into a purpose, gave you something to fight for.”

Kylo stares at her in confusion, eyes darting from the cards to her face and back again.

“Does that…make sense to you?” Evangeline questions, sensing the conflict within him.

“I’m not sure….” He answers honestly, his mind teetering back and forth. Some part of him knew her cards spoke about Snoke but another part of him refusing to accept it.

“Do you want me to stop?”

He shakes his head ‘no’, he needs to hear the rest.

“You have ‘The Maze’ in your present….You still have many choices in front of you now. You will soon be faced with another difficult decision.”

She points to the next card, one that Kylo has seen before—‘The Shadow’.

“Like last time, this decision is linked to a death. The life that is taken will be decided by your hand and your hand alone.”

A sense of déjà vu washes over him, the last time she had told him these things he had left and killed his father. “Who’s death?”

Evangeline shakes her head, frowning sadly. “I don’t know…I’m sorry Kylo, I don’t know….but you have ‘The Windy’ card placed in your future. She is an elemental card, and one of the strongest in the deck. She represents extreme transition and transformation. Whatever choice you make will change everything.”

Kylo nods, letting her words sink in so he can process them. He had wanted to know what would happen when he fought against Rey but it appeared that the cards had a different message for him. 

“And this card?” He asks once he’s collected himself, pointing to another card he had seen before.

“‘The Twin’, it holds the same meaning from your last meaning. The card usually represents the person who is your other half.”

“Someone I am bonded with…” He finishes for her.

Evangeline nods, eyes down casted, her mind thinking of his connection with the scavenger girl.

Kylo brings his hand up to take a hold of the side of her face, her gaze flicks up to meet his, her green eyes glassy and filled with sorrow. “Evangeline….” He pleads with her, begging her to understand the things he is incapable of saying.

So instead he kisses her.

The kiss between them is chaste, both of them afraid of breaking the other; but soon Evangeline is crawling over the cards to get into his lap. Kylo wraps his arms around her and holds her—chest to chest and heart to heart.

When the kiss is broken he tucks some hair behind her ear but keeps her as close to him as he possibly can.

With their faces inches apart Evangeline whispers, “Just…make sure you come back to me Kylo Ren.”

“I will _always_ come back to you Little Bird.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a picture of Kylo's reading from this chapter!  
>   
> Character Profiles on my Knights and their Paradise Girls! There's some random/funny information and pictures of all of them!  
> [Character Profiles](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19pbh8aHjOpswHI0icx4u2ic1-3SQVToIgzIwqdFTcK4/edit?usp=sharing)  
> Come Follow/Find Me On:  
> [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Lady_In_Writing?fan_landing=true)!!  
> [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@lady_in_writing?_d=d4he6fi8bd5619&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAAxb9WldGVmkD5hA7a3CFvEZcm-qGq50rnhOZOEGqOb6dw7pxePGMigdI-Un51V7Y4&share_author_id=6844260755518751750&u_code=dd75bgja64a745&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&u)!!


	7. Intoxication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting on my story! It means the WORLD to me and gives me inspiration to continue to write! I hope you enjoy the emotional rollercoaster of a chapter! I go back to work tomorrow so please be extra patient with me for updates. I'm going to be trying my best to get updates out as quickly as I can but I put so much of myself into this story so please try to be understanding. Also please come find me on tik tok instagram and twitter! Links are in my bio!))
> 
> ((Chapter Warnings: There is an accidentally non-consensual choking scene at the end of this chapter. Where Kylo accidentally hurts Evangeline in his sleep. If this is triggering for you please skip it! But it is not depicted in detail and is talked about by the both of them after it happens!)))

A Place To Escape: Chapter 7 (Intoxication)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo stood beside Rey inside the lift that led up to Supreme Leader Snoke’s throne room. She was spouting some rubbish about having seen his future. That she would help guide him back to the light. He keeps his face neutral, wanting to lull her into a false sense of security.

She was so sure of herself, so sure that she knew the _real_ him—but Rey knew _nothing_.

He told her that she would be the one to turn, tempted her with knowledge about her parents. The only thing she still desperately wanted.

That had at least shut her up for the time being.

As they entered the throne room Kylo pushed her forward before bowing to his Master.

He stayed silent as Snoke spoke to the girl, watched as he took her lightsaber from his hand and beckoned Rey closer with the use of The Force.

“You underestimate Skywalker, and Ben Solo, and me. It will be your downfall.” Rey spoke with such confidence, brave even in the face of such evil.

But The Supreme Leader only laughed at her arrogance. “Oh, have you seen something? A weakness, in my apprentice? Is that why you came? Young fool, it was **I** who bridged your minds.”

Dark eyes snapped up in the direction of Snoke, Kylo gritting his teeth. How dare he lie to him! This whole time he had struggled to understand why he and Rey were connected, only to find the answer had been in front of his face all along.

“I knew of his conflict,…of the tiny dove who’s been distracting him.” Snoke met Kylo’s gaze. “Yes my apprentice, I know of your little **_whore_**.”

Adrenaline spiked as Kylo’s heart began to race.

“Did you really think you could hide her from me? She’s all you think about! You’ve allowed some slut keep you from your destiny. Have I taught you NOTHING?”

He winces, knowing there’s no escaping his Master’s rage.

“Lust is power, but attachments are weakness. You’ve let her make you soft!”

How could he have been so careless? By not guarding his mind he had put Evangeline at risk.

Rey looks around confused but is soon writhing in Snoke’s grasp as he accessed her mind, taking all her knowledge about Skywalker. Kylo has to look away from her screams of agony. For some reason he can’t seem to stomach them.

Once obtaining the location of Skywalker, Rey is tossed away like a rag doll.

“Hm, I didn’t expect this of Skywalker…but we will have to give him the death he desires. Once the rebels are dealt with we will obliterate his entire island and then my appearance we shall put an end to your little dalliance. She will haunt you no longer my boy.”

Panic sets in as Kylo senses the true meaning behind Snoke’s words.

“Master…she is nothing, just an amusement…there’s no reason to—“

“SILENCE!” He roars, energy crackling around him as he glares down from his throne. “It’s too late for your lies! I will send my guards to retrieve her. She has put you under her spell, and for that she must die.”

Kylo feels as if the floor beneath him is about to give way and swallow him whole. He watches through hollow eyes as Rey unsuccessfully attacks the Supreme Leader. His mind too preoccupied with images of Evangeline broken and bloody on the steps leading up to Snoke’s throne.

He refuses to accept that as his Little Bird’s fate. She was his escape. Losing her was not an option. She belonged to him, and Kylo would do what he must to keep her safe.

 _“Kylo?”_ Evangeline’s warmth surrounds him, answering the call from his subconscious. _“You’re.…frightened? Kylo, what’s happening?”_

No. No. No! She couldn’t be here for this. Snoke would sense her…would know his intentions.

Rey calls Kylo’s saber to her hand and tries once again to attack but is flung across the room.

Snoke chuckles, amused by Rey’s failures. “Still that fiery spit of hope. You have the spirit of a true Jedi, and because of that—you will die.”

Rey’s body is dragged so that she now kneels before Kylo, but it matters little to him—his decision is already made.

“My worthy apprentice; son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader. Where there was conflict I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, now only strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny.”

Kylo stands, weapon in hand. “I know what I have to do.”

The awareness that the fight will surely follow sets Kylo on edge. If he is wounded, Evangeline would feel his pain. He could not—would NOT let that happen.

_“I can feel your heart racing. My Lord, please tell me that you are alright.”_

But it’s too late, he casts Evangeline out of his mind, closes the connection and turns his attention to the battle.

He would protect her life at all costs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a single blink of an eye, Evangeline can no longer access her bond with Kylo. Try as she might….she can’t feel him.

Her heart thumps wildly against her ribcage.

Was he….dead?

No, she would have felt…

Well, she didn’t know what she would have felt, but this…this was different.

He had shut her out. He didn’t want her there by his side as he faced whatever had caused him to feel afraid.

Sorrow drips and pools into her limbs, making her arms and legs feel like stone.

Unable to move, Damon’s words replay over and over on a loop.

_“They never stay Strawberry, you know that.”_

He had warned her but she continually didn’t listen. Her head spins and her pulse thumps wildly in her ears.

_“They never stay Strawberry—”_

_“They never stay—”_

_“They never—“_

Reality crushes her beneath its cruel weight, until she was sinking down on the floor, gasping for air, but no matter how many times she filled her lungs with oxygen she felt as if she was suffocating.

Abandoned—he had abandoned her, like so many before him.

Before Evangeline could control it, sobs began to wrack her entire frame as thick tears cascade down her face and ruin her makeup.

She should be used to this by now…people leaving for one reason or another, but that didn’t lessen the blow of being thrown away.

Like some unwanted toy.

Evangeline pulled her knees to her chest, hugging them to provide her body with the sensory input it craved, but it wasn’t enough—wasn’t him.

There was no-one to blame but herself. She was the one who dropped her defenses and let a client in.

Not just any client, but Kylo Ren.

Why did she allow herself to hold onto hope that Kylo fucking Ren of the First fucking Order wouldn’t be like all the rest?

Foolishly she had thought that maybe this time, for the first time in her life, she would be lucky. That maybe love wouldn’t desert her like it had always done.

Everyone she had ever loved had left her….so why…why did she think…

Her throat feels tight, the sobs worsening to the point of pain the more her mind spirals back on the memories of her life.

She thinks of the parents who she never met but couldn’t seem to forget. The ones who had given her up when she was nothing but an infant—left her in the arms of a stranger, never to be seen again.

She thinks of the woman who raised her, loved her, taught her. The only woman who earned the title of ‘mother’ and how all the same, she died.

She thinks of the countless men, the abuse, the struggle to find food and shelter, the gilded cage she now called home, the darkness she fought tirelessly to free herself from.

And then she thinks of _him—_ of Kylo Ren and how he had marched into her life with his black boots and walled up emotions, but still somehow managed to burrow down and nest within her heart. He had unshackled her, given her autonomy… _freedom,_ and asked for almost nothing in return other than to be in her presence.

That was why she had begun to believe he would stay—find a home with her and show her what it meant to be loved by a man.

But no man had ever loved her, and no man ever would.

She recalls the reading from his last visit and ’The Twin’ card—the individual who was the other half of his soul. He had kissed her and lulled her into a false sense of security that it wasn’t the scavenger but—

Kylo Ren had tricked her…just like some part of her knew he would.

The sound of her name breaks her thoughts, alerting her to the fact that she was needed on stage. Shoving her emotions down where she could hide from them seemed like the only avenue open to her.

She collects herself, rises from the floor and fixes her makeup. The habitual movements help to steady her breathing, she wouldn’t let another tear fall…at least not tonight.

With one last flick of her mascara wand Evangeline stands and looks herself over in the mirror. Perhaps tomorrow she would mourn her loss but for tonight she was the star of Paradise House, the most prized jewel—desired by all.

Let the little scavenger have him.

It would be Evangeline’s hands he’d think about when inexperienced fingers touched his skin, would be the taste of her tongue he’d crave and it would be her lullabies he’d yearn for when he couldn’t sleep at night.

Kylo Ren would miss her in his bones—but she’d be damned before she let him linger in her heart a moment longer.

She would protect herself at all costs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weeks flew by before Kylo finally had a moment to himself. Time slipped away from him as he rose to the title of Supreme Leader.

With the title came power, a fleet of armed forces and a daunting amount of responsibilities.

Bad enough he was forced to attend some moronic coronation ceremony in front of the entire First Order; but afterwards he was berated with an ungodly load of consul meetings, strategy briefings and Hux just being a general pain in the fucking ass.

Of course Kylo still wanted to put an end to The Resistance and bring order to the galaxy, but after the death of his Master and being denied his retribution while battling Luke….the will to fight had dimmed.

No longer did he have Snoke controlling his every move, persuading him to seek out blood and destruction in the name of his Grandfather. With his Uncle now dead he had no revenge left to hunt for.

It left Kylo feeling…aimless.

For the first time in his adult life, Kylo Ren had no path.

He glided through his duties as Supreme Leader, constantly wondering— _“Is this really what I want?”_

He truly did not know.

What Kylo did know was that he wanted to see Evangeline. He had tried countless times to reconnect their bond but she never answered. It concerned him but he was confident that reuniting would resume the connection.

Entering Paradise House with his knights, Kylo doesn’t waste a moment, brown eyes dart around the club until he finally finds her. She was facing away from him, sitting alone at the bar in a midnight blue gown with a long train that trailed behind her.

A feeling that Kylo had no name for burst from his chest as he made his way over to her. The closer he got to her, the stronger the feeling grew. It’s a similar feeling to the first time Han trusted him enough to let him pilot the Falcon—warm and weightless.

After weeks of being away, he was anxious to see her, kiss her, touch her.

Evangeline must have sensed his approach because she looked over her shoulder, but when their eyes met a multitude of expressions ran over her features—none of them happy.

It stops Kylo mid-step. She wasn’t happy to see him…Why wasn’t she happy to see him?

His pace is slow, calculated as he continues to walk over to her. She looks as if she wants to run from him, it sets Kylo on edge. He’s been waiting for so long to see her, and now—

“Little Bird?” He breaths her name, standing beside her seat.

She doesn’t respond at first, her sad green eyes looking him over, the corners red from the tears she had clearly shed.

“You came back…” Came her horsed reply, more proof that she had recently been crying.

“Of course I came back.” Gloved hands reach out for her, one on her hip the other on her cheek. “Why wouldn’t I come back?”

“Because!—-“ She starts but thinks better of it, turning her face away and jerking out of his touch.

“Evangeline, what’s going on? I will fix what ever it is, just tell me.”

Her sadness quickly turns to anger. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your little scavenger?”

“With my _what_?!” He raises his voice causing people to turn their heads to stare at them.

“Did I stutter, _my Lord_?” She seethes, hissing the name like an insult before hopping off the barstool and pushes past him, but Kylo is quick—his hand shooting out to grab her forearm.

“Don’t you dare walk away from me!” He tugs hard on her arm, forcing her against his body. “There is nothing between Rey and I!”

“Then where the **fuck** have you been!?” Her yelling catches the attention of more people around them, they openly stare as Evangeline tries to squirm out of his grasp. “Why did you close our bond!?”

Her words grant Kylo clarity. He understands now why she’s so upset. “Little Bird, Little Bird. Shhh, I had no choice—I had to close it.” He softens his tone, trying to calm her down but to no avail.

“Y-You shut me out! Why? What did I do to deserve that?” Evangeline continues to shout, nearing hysteria as tears fall rapidly down her face.

“You need to listen to me! Let me show you, it will all make sense if you just let me fucking show you!” Kylo yanks her closer, not giving her a choice as he leans in, places his forehead against hers and gives her his memories from the day in the throne room. He shows her all of it, giving her access to even his most deepest thoughts from that day.

Evangeline shudders and squeezes her eyes shut against the overwhelming dizziness that takes over her senses. She grips onto the front of Kylo’s tunic to steady herself before speaking.

“Your….Your Master wanted me dead?” Her eyes open, looking up at him, she appears calmer but tears continue to fall.

Kylo wipes them away with the back of his gloved hand. “Yes Little Bird. I should have hidden my thoughts from him better, but he is gone and you are safe. I will keep you safe.”

“I…I thought you were never coming back.” Her bottom lip quivers, fresh tears threatening to spill.

The sorrow she feels tugs at the tattered edges of Kylo’s soul.

His Little Bird deserved better.

For her, he would be better.

“I know, my girl, I’m sorry.” The apology comes easily because he is truly sorry for hurting her. He cups the back of her head, wanting to bring her closer and kiss her tears away but Evangeline has more questions.

“Why didn’t you open the bond again after your fight? Why have you been gone so long?”

“I’ve been trying, so I could tell you why I’ve been away, but you haven’t answered.”

She tries to respond but is interrupted by Vicrul. “Everything alright with you two?”

The both turn towards him, Kylo immediately irritated. “Vicrul….I’m a little fucking busy at the moment.”

The knight rolls his eyes, “Excuse me oh great Supreme Leader, I only meant—-“

“Supreme Leader?!” Evangeline’s mouth falls open in a gasp.

“He hasn’t told you yet?” Vicrul sounds surprised, “With Snoke gone, he was crowned Supreme Leader and ruler of the First Order.”

She turns back to look at Kylo with wide eyes. “Kylo, is this true?”

Kylo wordlessly nods, although he currently wanted nothing more than to forget about the title.

“Then we must celebrate.” Evangeline takes his hand in hers and squeezes before turning to address Vicrul. “Tell the girls to bring out our best bottle of absinthe.”

Evangeline still feels bombarded by the truths that Kylo had just shown her. She knows now that he pushed her away for her own protection. She understood that becoming Supreme Leader was the real reason he had been to see her--and yet the fear of abandonment still lingered, conflicting her. Kylo squeezes her hand in return, intertwining their fingers, it anchors her. She has missed him beyond rationality and now that he was here she wanted nothing more than to be happy at his side.

Vicrul responds with a smirk. “As the lady wishes. Trudgen is going to love this, he’s been waiting to get Kylo drunk for years.”

Kylo glares at his knight but Vicrul is unfazed, turning to leave without a second thought.

Evangeline tugs on his hand to lead him towards his Knights of Ren and her Paradise Girls but Kylo doesn’t budge.

“Bird…we should talk more.” He wants to persuade her to go upstairs so he can take her in his arms and prove to her that his intention was never to abandon her—that he was always going to come back to her.

“Later my Lord. We need to celebrate your victory.” Evangeline continues before he can argue. “Please Kylo, I’m fine…I want to forget…so I can just enjoy that you’re here.”

He sighs but gives in, “If it will make you happy again then you may do what you wish with me Little Bird.”

Evangeline smiles and giggles for the first time that night—the warm, weightless feeling that Kylo still had no name for slowly returning.

“I very much like the sound of that, my Lord.”

Hand in hand they go over to join the others, all of whom are already knocking back shots and toasting him—the new Supreme Leader of the First Order.

_“Fucking stars….this is going to be a long night.”_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo doesn’t recall much of the night after the first few rounds of drinks of the potent green liquid that Evangeline called absinthe.

He doesn’t remember coming upstairs to Evangeline’s room or either of them taking off their clothes, but here they were—Kylo laying on his back as his Little Bird skims her pink tongue along the lines that defined his abs before dipping into his navel.

He moans at the sensation, his fingers lazily twirling in her hair. The alcohol has left his skin overly sensitive, he twitches beneath her as he watches her movements through half lidded eyes.

She continues her path downwards, licking the cut ‘v’ shaped lines in his lower abdomen, dragging her tongue closer and closer to his groin. Kylo’s cock twitches, already stiffening in anticipation of being lodged in the back of her throat, but her tongue never makes contact. Instead Evangeline licks down the top of his thigh all the way down to his knee.

An exasperated huff passes his lips as he lifts his head to follow her movements. “Where are you going? Come back here.”

Evangeline smirks up at him, shaking her head ‘no’ as she kisses his knee before licking down the rest of his leg. Kylo shivers, goosebumps prickling his skin from her slow teasing. He knew how easy it would be to sit up, grab a fist full of her hair and force his dick into her hot little mouth but the alcohol coursing through his system makes him feel sluggish.

Unwilling to move, he calls her name but she’s already down by his feet, massaging his ankle while kissing the top of his foot and toes. Kylo can’t stop himself from moaning lowly at the mixture of her soft kisses and firm pressure of her fingers. It feels amazing but does nothing to sooth the throbbing of his cock.

He grips the base of his shaft, working himself slowly, watching his Little Bird shift her body to mimic her previous ministrations to his other foot.

Green eyes catch sight of what he’s doing. “So impatient my Lord. Don’t you like me worshiping your body?”

“Of course I do, but Daddy needs you to come here and worship his cock.”

With a smile Evangeline started to trail kisses up his leg, giving it the same treatment she gave its twin.

“Mmh, I can do that for you Daddy.” She speaks in-between kisses, not once breaking eye contact with him until she’s finally settled between his thighs and swirls her tongue around the tip of his cock, but it isn’t long before she’s wrapping her lips around him.

“That’s my good fucking girl.” Groaning, Kylo continues to jerk his length while Evangeline passionately sucks the head of his cock. She bobs her head in time with the movement of his hand. Watching them work together to work his cock makes his eyes roll back.

With skillful flicks of his fingers, Kylo uses The Force to penetrate her core, moving in and out of her as if it was his actual fingers. He does this for a few minutes before manipulating The Force to travel up and stroke her clit.

Evangeline moans around him, trying to stay focused on her task but when the pressure of The Force fills her again, she releases his cock from her mouth with a _‘popping’_ sound.

She cries out, head tilted back as she bucks her hips back into the invisible fingers that stuff her full. “Master please! Please may I have your cock inside?”

Kylo stalls his response, enjoying the sight of her moaning and begging as he pumps his cock faster. A droplet of precum collects at the tip, Evangeline reaching out to lick it away. “Such a hungry girl for my cum. What does my Bird want more? To be fucked by my cock or to be fed my cum?”

Evangeline’s lips part open as she makes more noises of bliss. It’s difficult to pick which she wants more, especially when his magic keeps alternating between her clit and her slit. “To be fucked, please, please!”

“Come here then, my girl. Take me inside.”

She crawls up his body and straddles him faster than Kylo thought possible, her eagerness making him grin. Their clumsy hands have to work to line his dick with her entrance, both of them in a rush to be united once more.

Evangeline has to start slow, the girth of him stretching her open. “It’s been too long.” She whines, struggling to take all of him.

“There’s no rush, just relax.” He caresses her thighs to sooth her, letting her take her time to adjust to the size of him. “Yeah, that’s my girl, every inch, just like that.”

The praise helps, making her pussy slicker and soon she is fully sunk down on him, pulsing her hips gently as her tight walls cling to him like wet clothing.

“I’ll never leave you alone for that long again. I swear it.” With his hands on her hips he guides her to increase her pace. “Your little hole won’t forget the taste of my cock **ever** again.”

Her eyes widen, the more primal side of her taking over. She digs her nails into his shoulders, using them as leverage as she rides him, her ass bouncing with each thrust.

Kylo moves in tandem with her, their fucking becoming more aggressive and messy. “That’s it, so fucking beautiful ridding my cock. Faster Evangeline.” He grits his teeth, setting his jaw in a hard line as he fucks up into her pussy. “I’ve missed this, missed my girl’s cunt….or is it _my_ cunt?”

“It’s your cunt Kylo!!!” She throws her head back, hair fanning out wild like fire, her juices coating him and dripping down his entire length to his balls.

“I love how wet you get, like an ocean for me. You’re going to drown Daddy one of these days, and I would gladly _die_ for my girl’s cunt.”

Evangeline shudders so hard from his words that she almost loses her balance atop him. Her walls clenched around his cock in a vice grip as she reached her peak.

“ _Fuck_ , did you just cum for me Little Bird?” He swears with a growl.

She nods and whimpers, trembling as she rides out the aftershock of her orgasm. Usually she was so loud when she came—but not this time….

Something wasn’t right.

Breathing deep, Kylo reaches up and cups the side of Evangeline’s head. He is met with no resistance when he enters her mind. What he finds is her lingering fear of being abandoned—her soul scrubbed raw after the emotional turmoil she’s felt the past few weeks.

It sobers him up almost instantly.

Kylo sits up and flips her over with ease, switching positions so he could take over. She momentarily protests by making a small sound in the back of her throat.

“Shhh, let Daddy take care of everything. Wrap your legs around me—” He coos softly, “That’s it.”

With her legs securely around his waist he runs his hands up, gripping that soft flesh of her thighs as he grinds his hips against hers, cock stirring deep within her.

He bends down, letting their noses touch as he whispers hotly. “I’ve got you my Little Bird. I’m here, I’m right here. Say it for me.”

Evangeline’s hands find his face, needing to touch him to convince herself she wasn’t dreaming. “Y-You’re here, mmmh! You’re right here.”

“That’s right, I’m here and you feel so fucking good. Can you feel me? Throbbing inside your perfect cunt, wanting to cum for you?” Kylo steadily picks up his pace, thrusting into her with firm deep strokes. His hand reached down between their bodies, finding her clit and drawing circles on it.

“Yes! Yes I feel you, I want to make you cum!” She is breathless but her singing resumes, her hands sliding to the back of his head, fingers tangled in his hair.

Smirking, he plows into her, wanting the whole damn planet to hear her scream. “Yeah? Is that what you want? For Daddy to cum for you? For _only_ you?”

Evangeline frantically nods her head as her inner walls flutter around him, pulling his cock even deeper inside her. Kylo grunts in response, his pace becoming erratic.

“You hug Daddy so _fucking_ tight with that cunt of yours. You must _really_ want to make me cum. Is that it my pet? Do you need me to fill you up?”

Incoherently she moans, her legs tightening around him, hooking her ankles together behind his back, effectively drawing him closer to her.

“So needy— _fuck_ —so fucking needy for me. I need you too. I need you always, Little Bird.” Kylo can feel his orgasm approaching too quickly—she felt too perfect, sounded too perfect.

She yanks him down by the hair, crashing their lips together. They moan into one another’s mouths, Kylo’s body seizing up as he cums. He breaks the kiss, breathing through clenched teeth as his brain processes that she hadn’t reached her peak.

To Kylo Ren that was unacceptable.

Without a word he slunk down her body, kneeled down on the floor and used The Force to pull her towards the edge of the bed. The second she’s close enough he latches onto her clit, feverishly sucking and lavishing it with his tongue.

Her body tenses at the sudden fiery hot pleasure, her thighs tightening around his head as she bucks up into his mouth, but Kylo doesn’t relent.

He wouldn’t stop, not until she gushed for him.

Evangeline sobbed above him as he pushed two of his fingers inside her drenched heat, he could feel his cum mixing with her juices as he fingered her, dripping out of her and making a mess on the bed below.

Kylo moans into her—her taste, her sounds, her dripping slit were all so intoxicating. He feels drunk all over again, drunk off his Little Bird.

Curling his fingers to find the hidden spot inside her causes Evangeline’s breath to hitch before loud notes ring out from her throat as her orgasm takes hold. Her hips trash up so violently that Kylo has to use his free hand to push her belly down to keep her in place. He helps her ride out the aftershocks with the flat of his tongue pressed against her clit and his fingers unmoving inside of her.

It isn’t until she tugs on his hair that he lets her go. Kylo sits up so he can get a better look of her face—her cheeks flushed, eyes closed, limbs relaxed though trembling, lips parted slightly as she breathes out through her mouth with her chest steadily rising and falling.

She’s beautiful, so beautiful that he doesn’t have the words to describe just how beautiful she truly is.

Kylo withdraws his fingers, both of their cum mingling together, but he doesn’t hesitate from sucking them clean—she still tastes like heaven.

Evangeline whispers his name so meekly that he almost doesn’t hear her.

“Hm? What’s wrong Little Bird?” He asks, getting back on the bed and laying beside her but she won’t make eye contact with him.

“Can…Can you stay tonight?” Evangeline worries nervously her bottom lip. She looks like she wants to say more but Kylo cuts her off.

“Evangeline, I always stay.”

She shakes her head, looking up at the ceiling. “I mean…can you be here in the morning…and maybe stay for breakfast?”

With his finger under her chin he turns her face towards him chuckling softly as he leans. “Is this just an excuse to make sure I eat?” She blushes at his teasing. “Yes Little Bird, I’ll be here in the morning and let you feed me.”

She smiles and he brushes his lips against hers before they slip under the covers together, her back pressed against his chest.

Like always, his Little Bird is asleep before him; but it is the soft rhythmic sound of her breathing that lulls him into a deep sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo stands in the vast, barren salt field, saber drawn and pointed at his enemy—at Luke Skywalker.

His heart races at the anticipation to cross blades with him, to finally make him pay for destroying his childhood. Kylo tries to move, to attack but his feet are rooted to the ground.

He struggles, the rage surging within him as he yells with teeth bared. All the agony he had felt since the night his Uncle tried to murder him spews from him, uncontrollable like vomit. “I didn’t deserve what you did to me! Took me from my family, you told them you could fix it! You made me believe I was corrupted by darkness! Told me it was my fucking fault I couldn’t fight against it and then betrayed me! Your only fucking nephew!”

Luke stares back at him—detached and indifferent.

It stokes Kylo’s anger, he clenches his fits to try and control the tremors. Unbridled fury and pain taking control causing tears to well up in his dark eyes.“YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

“Strike me down in anger, and I will always be with you…Just like your father.”

Something snaps within Kylo and he lunges like an animal starved for blood. His hands wrap around his Uncle’s neck, squeezing harder and harder until…

 _“Kylo wake up! Please stop!”_ Evangeline’s voice cries out through their bond, begging him to hear her.

Amber eyes snap open, to find his Little Bird pinned down and desperately scratching at his hands—the same hands that were at her throat, cutting off her airway.

The pressure around her neck immediately disappears, leaving her gasping for breath.

“E-Evangeline?” Kylo’s voice breaks and shakes, overcome with emotion. “Little Bird…I…” He goes to reach for her but stops himself, instead he gets up and starts dressing.

He has no right to touch her after what he’s done.

Having caught her breath, Evangeline sits up and scrambles out of bed after him. “Kylo don’t go. You were having a nightmare, it was just an accident.”

She reaches out to touch his arm but he swiftly pulls away.

“Stay away from me!” He shouts but not out of anger—out of fear. “I-I’ll hurt you, Bird. _Please._ I’ve broken everything I’ve ever touched.”

“You could never hurt me on purpose. Look at me, I’m fine.” But the reddening flesh of her neck where his hands once were tells Kylo a different story. “I know you, you would never.” She pleads, still following after him.

“You don’t know me!” Kylo sits on her chaise loveseat after pulling his pants on and starts putting on his boots. “You don’t know the things I’ve done! You should be afraid! I’m a monster!”

“I have had many monsters in my bed and you Kylo Ren are no monster!”

Evangeline sinks down to her knees in front of him, she sits between his legs and takes a hold of his face, ceasing his movements. Her tone softer now, trying to sooth him. “You are no monster. You set me free, a monster wouldn’t have done that.”

“That changes nothing! I have killed— killed my fathe-“ He can’t continue, tripping over his words and finding it difficult to express his true feelings. “…I have killed countless people.”

“If that’s the way you feel then change it? Change your actions.”

“I can’t! Aren’t you listening? The darkness flows through me, it’s a part of me! It has corrupted me.” Kylo shouts back at her, hands twitching and trembling from the tidal wave of emotions.

“People are not dark or light, good or bad. We are all grey, all inherently grey. It is your actions…your decisions that decides the rest. If you change your—“

“You don’t understand! It’s too late. My path was decided long ago, before I was ever born.”

Desperately he attempts to keep his explosive emotions in check, reverting into himself to protect them both, but his Little Bird is too determined to give in.

“Are you trying to tell me you were born evil? Kylo that’s nonsense. Your legacy—your life is _not_ decided by your genes. You feel guilt, I can see it, that means you can change. If YOU want to change you can change!” The pointed tips of her manicured fingers pinch the flesh of his face, forcing his attention on her and nothing else before she continues.

“The imprint of our heredity runs deep, the way we are raised shapes us but it is always up to you. Your Master is gone, perhaps that’s for the better. You are your own Master now. You decide what is right and what is wrong….You are _free_.”

Kylo stares at the woman before him, astounded by her wisdom. He wonders what she has been though that has granted her such insight. A twinge of guilt prickles at his skin, realizing that she knows so much about his past, but he knows so little about hers.

He processes her words and tries to see the world through her eyes. How she can see such good in him, he doesn’t know.

But she was right about one thing…he is _free_.

Hesitantly, he cups Evangeline’s cheek, his thumb running over her bottom lip. He touches her as if his hand would turn her to ash.

“I hurt you…I’m sorry…I…I didn’t mean to.” The tears glisten in his deep dark eyes before spilling over and down his cheeks.

She shushes him, smoothing down his hair to kiss his temple. “I know you didn’t. You would have never done that if you were awake.”

Kylo shakes his head, brows knitted together. She should despise him, not be rationalizing his actions. “I shouldn’t have done it at all. How can you forgive me so easily?…You shouldn’t.”

Evangeline quiets him again, leaning up to nuzzle her face against his cheek. “It is my forgiveness to give to whomever I choose, and I choose to forgive you Kylo.”

His arms curl around her middle so he could hoist her up into his lap—he holds her, fingertips stroking her bare thigh and upper back.

“I will try to be worthy of that forgiveness, Little Bird.” Kylo mumbles into her chest, refusing to let her move away until the sun begins to rise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Profiles on my Knights and their Paradise Girls! There's some random/funny information and pictures of all of them!  
> [Character Profiles](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19pbh8aHjOpswHI0icx4u2ic1-3SQVToIgzIwqdFTcK4/edit?usp=sharing)  
> Come Follow/Find Me On:  
> [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Lady_In_Writing?fan_landing=true)!!  
> [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@lady_in_writing?_d=d4he6fi8bd5619&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAAxb9WldGVmkD5hA7a3CFvEZcm-qGq50rnhOZOEGqOb6dw7pxePGMigdI-Un51V7Y4&share_author_id=6844260755518751750&u_code=dd75bgja64a745&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&u)!!


	8. Attacked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Author’s Note: I first want to apologize for the delay of this chapter. This chapter is one of the main reasons I STARTED writing “A Place To Escape”. So that I could write and process my own trauma/experience with sexual abuse. Because of this, it was extremely difficult for me to get through. The whole purpose of Kylo and The Paradise Girls in this chapter was to represent support I needed after my assault, that I did not have. I’m placing a warning at the start of this chapter, please do not read if violence and/or sexual abuse could be triggering for you! The actual sexual assault is not depicted. However beforehand and the aftermath and those raw emotions are. Please tread carefully if you need! All my love! If you, or anyone you know is struggling here is a list of [National Hotlines](https://victimconnect.org/resources/national-hotlines/)from Victimconnect.org 
> 
> &Because we see the Paradise Girls a lot in this chapter here are the [Character Profiles](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19pbh8aHjOpswHI0icx4u2ic1-3SQVToIgzIwqdFTcK4/edit?usp=sharing)  
> 

A Place To Escape: Chapter 8 (Attacked)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their bond had weakened. 

As much as it pained him, there was no denying the truth. 

The strain of Kylo closing their connection and the abandonment Evangeline felt afterward had left their bond withered and dry. 

They tried desperately to help it regrow, to water it, and nourish it, like a tiny seedling. 

It was a daunting task, but one that neither of them were willing to give up on.

Much to his distaste, Kylo found that being Supreme Leader continued to keep him away from his Little Bird. However, he did whatever he could to show her he would return to her as soon as he was able. 

Every night he would attempt to reach out to her through the bond. Although it was now extremely draining to do so, he still tired, every single night. To Kylo, it was worth it, so they could feel one another’s presence before drifting off to sleep. 

It wasn’t until the fifth night that Kylo found himself wondering why he was trying so hard to please her. In the beginning, his continued visits to Paradise House had only been a way for him to distract himself. A way to have control of at least one aspect of his life, as he found mind-numbing sexual release. 

But, now?  
  
Now, he had found so much more than that. What _that_ was, he still did not quite understand. 

The only thing Kylo knew for sure, was that he had become addicted to Evangeline’s light. Her light was all encompassing, like rays of bright sunlight. 

Everything had been so bleak before her, and now, Kylo found himself fearful of losing her. How could he possibly return to grey numbness when she had shown him what it was like to be sunkissed? 

Ridiculous really, that the Supreme Leader of the galaxy would depend on the comforting arms of a soft, sweet, caring, beautiful, little- 

Dangerous, this was dangerous. 

Dangerous because attachments were a weakness. 

Dangerous because he had never allowed himself to be this vulnerable before. 

Kylo had already put himself in harm's way to protect her when Snoke had threatened Evangeline's life. He had felt a fleeting twinge of regret in killing his master but...his Little Bird’s light could not be snuffed out. 

Kylo had tried to keep her at bay, but her light had found a way to shine through the cracks in his rough exterior. 

Whatever the cost, Kylo wanted her and her happiness. 

Kylo had even made a habit of sending her gifts, including a com-link so that she could call him directly. 

But she never did….using it only if Kylo called her first when he was unable to reach her through the bond. 

His Little Bird claimed she had forgiven him, claimed that she understood why he had no choice other than to abruptly shut their connection-- but it was glaringly obvious that Evangeline had built an impenetrable fortress around herself. She was guarded, though she tried very hard not to be.

It was as if letting him in now pained her. As if parts of her were slipping from his grasp….just out of reach.

Kylo did his best to not hold it against her. He despised feeling that no matter what he did, it wasn’t good enough to mend things. He couldn’t understand what else she needed from him. 

He also hated that he was spending most of his free time agonizing over this. His focus should be ruling the galaxy, finding Rey, and defeating the Resistance.

Instead, all he could think about was her-- his Little Bird, and how crawling into her bed meant so much more than just a quick fuck. It had become a place where Kylo could simply just exist, without judgment. 

Settling into the comfort of his bed, Kylo begins his nightly ritual of reaching out to her. He whispers her name through the bond, but was greeted by the relaxed beat of her heart and the steady rise and fall of her breathing. 

She was already asleep…..

He sighs in disappointment--not having the heart to wake her.   
  
_“Sleep well, Little Bird.”_ He whispered through the connection, and though he was no closer to understanding his feelings for her, Kylo allows himself to find comfort in the slight sounds Evangeline made in her sleep, until he too drifted off.

~~~~~~~~

Evangeline bolted up in bed, a cold sweat running down her spine, her hands shaking even though she was clutching at her bedsheets. 

Something was not right. 

It took her a moment to center herself and decipher that the anxiety she sensed was in fact her own, and not Kylo’s. 

Screaming and clambering suddenly filled the halls of Paradise House. It had Evangeline out of bed in seconds, throwing on a robe and rushing out of her chambers.

She is met by her Paradise Girls; Elise, Devika, Faya, and Teagan all led by Daliah. 

They don’t need to speak to know that one of their own was missing….Catana. 

They take off running towards her room, the cries growing louder the closer they became. 

A crowd of Paradise workers had formed in the doorway, shouting incoherently, but all too afraid to pass the threshold. 

“Get out of my fucking way!” Evangeline barks, pushing past them as they part like the sea, letting their leader in. 

Evangeline’s eyes grow wide in horror, the edges of her vision blurring as she takes in the scene before her. 

Catana lays in a crumbled naked heap on the floor, her dark curls falling in front of her face, obscuring her from view, but it is clear she is crying by her muffled whimpers and the way her body trembles. Her back and buttocks littered with fresh whip marks. 

A bald, pale, rounded bellied man stands over her, his barrel chest puffing out with each labored breath. In his hand he holds a belt, his tool of choice to beat his women into submission. 

The man is unfazed by the shouts from the hall, doesn’t even bother to acknowledge Evangeline, his sights on Catana. He stalks forward, snatching her by the hair and yanking her head back. 

“Stupid bitch, that’ll teach you. No one tells _me_ no!” 

Adrenaline and anger floods Evangeline’s senses, ears ringing from clenching down on her teeth. 

Nothing else matters now, not even her own safety…all the matters now, is protecting what is hers.

“Get away from her!” 

What happened next, happened in rapid succession. Starting with Evangeline slamming her body so hard into the client that he lost his grip on Catana, and ended with Evangeline being thrown to the floor. 

“Fucking cunt!” The bald man shouted, looking down at Evangeline in disgust. “Stay down bitch, or I’ll beat you just as bloody.”

Before she has the chance to rise to the challenge, the owner of Paradise House bursts through the door. Damon’s greying hair, silk pajamas and slippers all disheveled—making it clear he abruptly rose from bed. 

“What in the hell is going on in here?!” Damon quickly assesses the situation laid out before him. “Sir,” his tone commanding as he addressed the intruder. “I am going to have to ask you to leave.” 

The brute chuckles darkly, amused by the older man before him. “And who’s going to make me? You? Not a chance.” 

“You will not hurt my workers, Sir! I won’t allow it.” Damon stands tall but his bravery falters when the client takes out his blaster and points it directly at his face. 

“I’ll get what I came here for. I paid, and I ain’t leaving until I get _exactly_ what I fucking want.”

Damon wants to argue but is fearful of the larger man resorting to more violence. 

“Take me instead.” Evangeline stood as her words filled the room, demanding the attention of all within earshot.

Catana cried out from her place on the floor, pleading with Evangeline, but the client paid her no mind. With a dark snicker he stalked closer to Evangeline, his hot moist breath in her face as he leered down at her. “You sure about that, doll? Your little friend couldn’t handle it and I don’t want to hear any bitchin.” 

Evangeline can not suppress the growl that leaves her, sounding more like Kylo.

Brave…she would force herself to be brave.

Her mother had once told her that bravery was not the absence of fear, but rather when you faced your fears. 

With her mother’s words and Kylo’s fire, ferocious green eyes looked up and held his gaze. “I will do what you ask on **one** condition. Do what you will, take what you wish from me…but after tonight, you will **never** step foot in Paradise House again.”

“You have a deal, but you’ll regret it by the end of the night, doll.” The man turned to gather his things. 

Daliah glided over in a long robe, her white hair woven together in intricate braids. As always, carrying herself with a regal air, as she takes ahold of Evangeline’s arm. 

“Your mate will not like this.” Daliah spoke, her tone serious. As Evangeline’s right hand, Daliah had an annoying habit of saying exactly what Evangeline did not want to hear.

Her cheeks flush pink, gasping at the word. Evangeline knew very well just how powerful that word was to people like Daliah and Trudgen. “Kylo is _NOT_ my mate.” 

The beauty rolls her steely grey eyes in response. “He is, you two are just slow on the uptake. 

“Enough,” She sighs in annoyance, thinking of Kylo wouldn’t help her now. “Even if that were true, wouldn’t my mate have to forgive me for protecting my family?” 

“Yes, but Evangeline—“

She doesn’t have time for this, it needed to be over with, she needed to protect her girls.

“I said _enough_.” Comes the sharp reply, she pauses, softening her tone before removing Kylo’s gift from around her neck. “Will you keep this safe for me?”

“I will guard it with my life.” Daliah swears, taking the necklace from her and holding it protectively.

Evangeline takes one last look at the charm that hangs from the leather cord, the golden bird’s wings outstretched…flying free. Her heart thuds, heavy against her ribcage. She remembers when Kylo gave it to her, how happy it had made her, and the much greater gift he had given her after.

Kylo had seen to it that she would never again have to unwillingly give herself to anyone. She tries to rationalize that this was still freedom—the freedom to choose to protect Catana.

In truth, Evangeline wasn’t afraid of the pain, she had felt plenty of pain in her lifetime. It was the anxiety of laying with another…she can’t recall the last time someone other than Kylo had touched her.

Was Daliah right? Would Kylo be angry with her? Surely he would understand…would forgive her for what she had to do.

They had never spoken about exclusivity, but Evangeline knew Kylo well enough to know he enjoyed that she only wanted him. It stroked his ego to know that no other lover compared to him. 

It feels as if she’s standing on pins and needles at the thought of betraying him. The feeling makes her jittery, imagining his handsome face twisted in disgust when he finds out that she let another into her bed.

She needed to calm herself, panicking would do nothing but alert Kylo to her distress.

He had closed their bond once before, and now she needed to do the same. Hiding the truth would be best for both of them. That way, he would never have to know of her shame, would never have to see her differently. 

Kylo might have his magic but Evangeline was not without her own brand of power. Breathing deeply in through her nose to steady herself, she imagines wrapping black string around her heart and mind—binding her thoughts and feelings within. She then locks them away behind closed doors. All her secrets kept safe, keeping Kylo out unless she gave him the key. 

Iron and steel.

She needed to be iron and steel, needed to be unbending, unbroken…..strong. 

The hulking figure of the man came back up into view, urging Evangeline to lead the way with a grunt. 

Taking a heavy step towards him, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Catana, now standing with a blanket draped over her shoulders. Her eyes are filled with gratitude but she doesn’t speak. There is no need for ‘thank you’’s because they would all do the same for each other.

Evangeline and her girls were like family—forever bonded together.

“We will be here when it is over.” Catana vows, giving Evangeline’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before releasing her. 

Evangeline does her best to smile before turning away to lead the man down the hall, to her room and into her bed. He follows behind her with heavy footsteps that she can _almost_ pretend are Kylo’s.

Yes, that’s it. 

She would just play pretend until it was all over with….

~~~~~~~~

Five days, it had been five days and Evangeline still couldn’t get up out of bed. 

Her limbs were too heavy, as if covered in sludge. She feels trapped within the confines of her body. Her skin tight, stretched over bones that no longer seem to have the density to hold her upright. 

So she stays, slumped down within an endless amount of blankets.

So many fucking blankets, each given to her by her Paradise Girls. In an attempt to provide comfort. 

They had made it their daily mission to sit with her, clean her up and force her to eat. Evangeline was thankful to have their love, because without them, she wouldn’t have much else. Under their nurturing, her bruises had finally started to fade, but Evangeline was unable to run from her inner demons. 

Being awake did nothing but allow her to scrutinize over every wound he left behind. Sleeping was no better because when she slept, the nightmares soon followed. 

For days the nightmares rage on—flashbacks of his face and touch.

Even in sleep there is no escaping him. 

When she awakens her body plays tricks, tells her that he is still inside of her—choking her, beating her, raping her.

It is in those moments that she desperately wants to call out for Kylo, craving the safety of his arms. 

She knows she can’t—still too covered in fingerprints to see him. She needs more time to heal, so she can play pretend again, like the good little actress she was. 

But the more her outer body healed the sicker she felt inside. 

The sickness born from a single thought and then took on the form of a word. A word that had come to her moments after her rapist had slipped out of her.

And like a festering sickness, the word had spread, killing every healthy cell it came in contact with.

The word had bubbled up from within her belly, the first place he had chosen to touch her and then traveled. 

Traveled upwards and viciously whispered in her ear, eating away and taking over her mind enterally. 

And then the word crept down her limbs, to her hands and feet, until it settled deep within her womb. 

The word was ‘broken’. 

It was only a word, but all the same it had infected her. 

Eclipsing everything else, leaving Evangeline tattered along a rocky shoreline, helplessly trying to cling to anything good, anything worth keeping. Just when she would about to wrap her fingers around a happy memory, it would vanish, as if happiness never existed in the first place. 

And so, Evangeline laid there, staring blankly unable to get out of bed, let alone perform on stage. She had no reason to force herself up until she felt a familiar presence drawing closer. 

Kylo was on his way. 

She wasn’t ready, he would see her still healing bruises and know!

Hide—she had to hide! 

Evangeline called for her girls, needing their help to dress and conceal. Naturally, they came running, doing her bidding and pulling out the most extravagant costume she owned. A floor length, corseted black gown with long lace bell sleeves and a train that trailed behind her. It hugged her body and was adorned with an endless amount of beaded silver and white crystals that dripped down the gown like falling drops of rain. 

It was the most expensive, gaudiest costume she had. 

One look and Kylo would simply give into keeping her in it as he took her. After that, it would be easy to persuade him to let her be on top--the surest way to keep up her charade. 

The feeling of the corset being cinched over her bruised ribs causes her to gasp. For a moment Evangeline feels faint, until a tiny hand slips into hers.

“Please Mistress, don’t lie. Daddy Vicural says never to lie.” Elsie begs from her knees as she helps to clip the garter belts into place at Evangeline’s thighs. 

“Shhh, my darling” Evangeline soothes, stroking the blonde’s hair. “It will be alright. This is for the best.” 

Daliah snatches onto Evangeline’s chin, forcing her head to turn and their eyes to meet. “How can you think this is a good idea? Evangeline, he will strip you and see!” 

The redhead stubbornly shakes herself free and steps away, “He won’t, he can never figure out how to get me out of my costumes.” Grabbing bottles of liquid concealer, she turns to hand them to Teagan and Devika. “Paint me, paint every inch so he won’t see.” 

“This is madness, you shouldn’t be afraid of _any_ man.” Devika frowns, but quickly ties back her pin-straight ebony hair and does her part to help her friend. 

They bustle around her, primping her like a gilded bird but to Evangeline it felt as if they were preparing her for battle. 

Her costume more like armor, shielding both her and Kylo from the truth that laid behind layers of lies. 

“Evangeline listen to me, I am begging you, as your sister, listen to me. After everything you’ve gone through, your fears are valid but Kylo **loves** you. Neither one of you understands it yet, and that’s alright, but you **do not** need to lie to this man.” Daliah giving one last try to reason with her but Evangeline is already shaking her head ‘no’ and backing away, not ready to accept the possibility. 

It would only give her false hope.

She wrung her hands together, trying to rid herself of Daliah’s words, worry spreading through her as the final touches of her outfit were put into place. 

He would be here any moment, she could feel his presence landing on Cefalù. The closer he got the stronger she could feel him. His yearning pulling at her as if his very being was the center of gravity. 

Evangeline shudders, his arousal and her anxiety creating a nauseating mix within her stomach. She can feel her girl’s hands on her, stroking her back, her hair, her arms.   
  
“It’s going to be alright.”

“You are so strong.” 

“It’s only Kylo coming. It isn’t _him_.” 

“We’ve got you.” 

“Deep breathes, center yourself.” 

“We’re here with you Evangeline. You are not alone.”

Their voices overlap, bleeding together, unified in the meaning behind their words. 

Words that morphed into one, and for a moment, shattered the word “broken” from Evangeline’s mind and replacing it. 

That word was “loved”.

She was loved. 

The sound of the doors to her living quarters bursting open echoes throughout the apartment, breaking the girls from their moment of sisterly bonding. It’s clear by the sound of heavy boots that Kylo is not alone. 

“Go.” Evangeline urges them to go out before her, “Keep them busy and guard your thoughts. I’ll be there in a moment.” 

~~~~~~~~~

Kylo knew something wasn’t right long before boarding his ship to depart from Steadfast. Every day, His Little Bird became increasingly more withdrawn, causing the communication between them to become sparse. 

Of course, she always had some pretty lie about being busy rehearsing, performing or sleeping. Each lie tied with a neat bow of “I miss you, my Lord. Please come back soon.” 

He didn’t doubt she wanted to see him, just that her emotions felt artificial. She was hiding something, just below the surface, and Kylo was determined to find out what it was. 

As frustrated as he was by her distance, Kylo could not deny his desires. He was _starved_ for her, for the unrestrained primal dance they always seemed to fall into. Evangeline was the perfect submissive, fiery and independent but gave that all up to serve and _please_ him.

It spoke to the part of him that craved _total_ control.

Dominating her thrilled him, knowing she now submitted not because it was her job but because she wanted to be his obedient girl made him _throb_. 

His good subservient, thick thighed, cock pleasing Little Bird.

Kylo’s jaw tensed, his arousal starting to strain against the confines of his pants. The muscles of his body pulled taut with tension that hadn’t been released in so long. If it wasn’t for being on the Night Buzzard with his knights, he would have already undone his pants and taken himself into his hand and worked his cock to give himself some relief. He would just have to be patient and wait till he could put Evangeline on her knees. Perhaps he’d keep her in place in a Force hold and make her watch him touch himself—punishment for keeping him at arms length. 

Time dragged as they made the journey, every moment that ticked by felt like an eternity. Kylo’s needs climbing higher and higher as they landed. He pushed his feelings out to her, determined to get her attention. He wanted her to feel how needy he was for her. So she knew to be ready for him. 

The Knights could sense their Master’s mood through The Force, each of them breathing in his energy like hounds on the hunt. 

All seven men were on edge, gnawing at the bit to be released. 

They practically sprang out of their seats the second the ramp touched down on solid ground, making their way through the large ornate front doors of Paradise House. None of them bothered to stop once inside the dancehall, knowing what they sought was upstairs. 

Seven cloaked hunters in search of their heavenly prizes. 

Not a soul dared stop them, patrons actively moving out of their way in the wake of their strides. 

Nor did they pause their pursuit until—

“Something is wrong….”

The sound of Kuruk’s physical voice shakes the rest of the group, stopping in their tracks and turning to stare at him with wide eyes. Kuruk almost never spoke out loud, preferring to speak only through their Force bond. 

“Something wrong with who?” Ushar demands but Kuruk gives no explanation, his focus elsewhere, intently listening to a voice that only he can hear. 

When he speaks again, his voice is laced with anxiety, “Pain...the girls are in pain.” 

Kuruk takes off running while Kylo and the rest of the Knights follow behind him. Adrenaline courses through each of them, fear causing sweat to bead on the back of their necks. 

Bial rises in the back of Kylo’s throat when he realizes Kuruk is making his way towards Evangeline’s door. 

They burst in, the Knight’s fanning out as they would in battle—ready to fight, to kill. 

But instead of an intruder, it is the girls who emerge from Evangeline’s room. 

Kuruk pulls Faya close, his icy blue eyes transfixed on her, communicating mentally with her while running his fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. She looks to be silently pleading with him.

The rest of the Paradise Girls make their way over to their Knights, greeting them with smiles and kisses--trying to make it appear that nothing is out of the ordinary but an awkwardness lingers heavily in the air. 

Kylo surveys the room, watching as his Knights are lulled into a false sense of normalcy, but his patience dwindles. 

“Where is she? Where is my Bird?” He asks, an edge to his voice.

“I’m here, my Lord.” Evangeline calls sweetly, walking out in the most ridiculous sparkling dress he had ever seen. She was no less beautiful, but she looked….untouchable—almost every inch of her covered by fabric or jewels. 

It makes Kylo’s fingers twitch, aching to tear away all the things she used to continually conceal herself from him. Evangeline makes her way over to him to stand before him, both her hands resting on his chest. 

She smiles but it doesn’t reach her eyes, Kylo’s hand shoots out to grab a hold of her hip, fingers digging into the stiff boning of her corset, forcibly pulling her closer to him. He catches Evangeline wince in the exact moment a gasp passes through Elsie’s lips from across the room.

The sound was almost inaudible, but her thoughts were not. 

_“She’s in pain! You’re hurting her!”_

Kylo and his Knights all turn their attention towards the sound of her thoughts. 

“Who Baby El? Who is in pain?” Vicrul leans in, eyeing her. 

The blonde shakes her head ‘no’, hiding her face in her hands. 

Vicrul takes both her wrist in his, firmly yanking her hands away, “Do not lie to Daddy, my girl **knows** her rules.” 

Elsie frantically shakes her head, her big doe eyes filling with tears. “I can’t tell! Please don’t make me!” 

Evangeline twisted around to face the younger girl, pleading. “Elsie please don’t!” 

But it was too late, her thoughts spilled over, overflowing like water in a clogged bathtub. 

_“That monster hurt her!”_

_“She’s in so much pain, even while standing there.”_

_“She has to lie….but lying is bad!”_

_“Daddy says lying is against the rules…..but Master Ren can’t know...”_

_“Master Ren will be angry--”_

_“Angry if he finds out about the monster who hurt Mistress Evangeline.”_

Kylo doesn’t need to hear more—his reaction instinctual, drawing Evangeline against his body and shoving a gloved hand in front of her face, seeking immediate entry—needing to know _exactly_ what the fuck was going on. 

It started off as a slight tugging, that quickly became a pounding, rattling at the doorway to Evangeline’s mind. 

“Kylo, please stop!” She fights against the intrusion, squirming in his grasp, trying whatever she could to keep the door locked.

“Don’t make it harder on yourself, Little Bird. Let me in.” He sounds calm, too calm, as if breaking down her walls takes no effort.

“No! You don’t un-understand!” She tries to reel away from the hand in front of her face, when that didn’t work she placed both hands on his wrist and pushed, wanting to be free from the manipulation of his magic but Kylo held her tightly in place. 

“Let. Me. In!” Kylo growled, applying more pressure to force his way in. 

Evangeline pushed harder but he was unmoving, tears rolled down her cheeks at the discomfort.

A battle waged on within her.

One part of her, fighting against him finding out the truth. 

While another part wanted to surrender, so that he might comfort and protect her.

She whined his name as her girls beg Kylo to stop, some struggling in the arms of their knights in an attempt to get to her. 

“Let go and _submit._ I know you want to, Little Bird. I can feel it.” 

Evangeline gasps for breath, the pressure now a throbbing pain. It felt like he was squeezing her entire head in his hand like a _fucking_ grape. 

She was so tired, pushed past her limits. 

She didn’t want to feel any more pain! 

She needed it to stop, needed him to make it stop! 

Needed him to be that man she knew laid behind the mask. 

“Please.” Evangeline sobs but not for him to stop but for him to save her. She turns the key and lets go, the doors fling open giving Kylo access to every detail of that night. 

Once inside, he treads carefully within her mind, a simple spectator watching her memories play out. 

Evangeline starts to tremble in his grasp, having to watch it right along with him. She relives every painful act her rapist inflicted on her, but as suddenly as it began, his presence within her mind disappears. 

She looks up at him but his face is unreadable. 

At first, Kylo doesn’t react, just continues to stare blankly ahead, his brown eyes endless voids. 

“K-Kylo?” 

The sound of his name causes him to twitch, his chest falling at an accelerated rate from his labored breathing. The energy around him seemed to crackle violently, his anger so palpable that she feels smothered by it. 

Fear swells within her and clenches her heart in an icy grip. Her flight or fight response kicks in, warning her to get away from him, but it was too late. 

Strong arms possessively enclosed around her, one around her waist, the other on the back of her neck. He pulls her in, crashing her into his chest. 

“GET OUT!” His inhuman cry of animalistic rage reverberates throughout the room, so loud that it makes Evangeline’s ears ring. 

The occupants in the room don’t move fast enough for Kylo’s liking, each frozen in place by his sudden outburst. 

“I SAID GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!” 

The Knights of Ren didn’t need to be told twice, but the Paradise Girls fought against leaving, shouting and wriggling in their grasps. Leaving the Knights no choice but to drag the girls out of the room.

The door shut behind them with a deafening _‘thud’_ , leaving Evangeline and Kylo alone in total silence. He still had her trapped against his chest, unable to move even an inch away from him.

Her heart pounds in her ears.

Should she try reasoning with him? 

Surely, he would hate her now, or at least never touch her again. 

Could she blame him? 

Kylo Ren could have anyone. So why would he want damaged goods? 

Her thoughts spiral down a dark vortex, succumbing to self-loathing. 

Unbeknownst to her thoughts, Kylo bends at the knees and hoists Evangeline up, flinging her over his shoulder. Being lifted breaks her thoughts, causing her to yelp, nails digging into his back as he carries her through her home and towards the bedroom.

Opening her mouth, Evangeline tries to speak, but could only gasp as waves of dizziness wash over her from the corset digging painfully into her bruised abdomen. Her head faces straight down, obscuring everything but the floor from view. 

It heightens her anxiety and tunnels her vision. 

She claws at Kylo’s back, needing to be put down and out of his reach, but he doesn’t release her until he throws her down onto the bed. 

Evangeline laid there, on her stomach, too afraid to move. She had never been truly frightened of him, not even the nights his nightmares caused him to lash out—but now, she was terrified. 

She had never been ignorant of the stories of Kylo Ren. He was a ruthless killer, a masked monster that would obliterate entire galactical systems to get his way. 

She screws her eyes tightly shut, forcing herself to remember him as he truly was. 

As the only man to ever care about her right to freedom. 

As her lover, tangled in sheets, treating her submission like a gift. 

As the lost, lonely boy he truly was under all his rage and power. 

He knew what it was like to be abandoned, and so did she.

Both of them unknowingly on an endless search for the same thing….a home. 

Evangeline tries to remember all these things, but Kylo doesn’t say a word, giving her no clue as to what he was thinking. 

He just continues to stand over her, as silent as a ghost. 

She wants to see the expression on his face, but just when she’s worked up enough courage to do so, the cackling sound of Kylo’s weapon springs to life. 

Terrified, Evangeline stays in place, eyes transfixed on his shadow cast on her bedroom wall, his saber glowing red. 

A hand pushes down on the back of her neck, forcing her head down and stifling her screams into the mattress. 

Was he going to? 

Was this how her life ended? 

Heat skims down Evangeline’s back, goosebumps rising along her flesh as she shudders but Kylo holds her perfectly still.

The crackling sound abruptly ends but is replaced with the sound of cloth being ripped apart. 

He was stripping her, tearing away the last of her defenses. A strangled sob passes through her open mouth, but she’s too drained to fight against him.

It is the sight of her bruised body that causes Kylo to break. 

“Do you think I’m a fucking moron?! Or some heartless monster?! That I wouldn’t notice your pain?! That I wouldn’t fucking _feel it_ as if it was my _own_??” Kylo shouts above her, keeping her trapped beneath him, growling and spitting—his whole body vibrating in his anger. He is unable to contain the tsunami of emotions that rip through him. 

He is swept up in the tidal waves that drown him under the weight of one single thought. 

_“I failed her.”_

Kylo tears himself away from her, needing the distance between him and the evidence left on her flesh. 

His fists clench as he paces madly, from one end of the room to the other, his black cloak billowing behind him at his fevered pace. 

_“I fucking failed her._ ” 

The thought echoes in his mind, shakes him down to the very core. His senses shutting down until he could feel nothing else except rage.

He could have protected her if only he hadn’t severed their bond! No one would have dared touched his Little Bird if he had been there to keep her safe! 

Every cell in his body was on _fire—_ an inferno that could only be snuffed out by blood. 

And Kylo Ren would have blood _…._ **his** blood.

He would hunt her attacker down, cage him, skin him and bleed him dry—sit his Little Bird in his lap as they both watched the life dim from the man’s eyes. 

His Little Bird only deserved the _best,_ and the man who had clipped her wings would suffer greatly for it. 

Consumed by murderous fantasies, Kylo only vaguely processes the sound of his Evangeline’s sniffling. A voice of reason pleading with him to go to her, hold her, comfort her. 

But he couldn’t, he was too ashamed. 

Kylo also could not deny the betrayal he feels, knowing that Evangeline would hide this from him wounds him. Did she not trust him? Or was it that she thought he was no better than the man who had forced himself upon her?

He continued pacing until it wasn’t enough, instead grabbing one of her heavy crystallized stones and throwing it against the wall—hard. Hard enough to crack the stone and leave a dent in the wall. 

Kylo’s chest heaves, panting, craving more. He needed the sweet relief of burying his saber into an enemy’s rib cage or to hear the blissful snapping sound a neck could make when twisted _just right_.

Kylo practically _purring_ at the thought. 

It isn’t until a guttural sound breaks him from his musings that he realizes something. 

Evangeline was sobbing. 

Heavy sobs wracking her entire frame as she cries into her bedsheets. 

Seeing her smothers the anger inside of him. 

The insatiable hunger for destruction that was moments away from eating him whole, turns into a dull ache. Evangeline’s pain snapping him back to the reality that this is not about him…..but about her. 

He had been so focused on his own needs that he had neglected hers. 

Guilt twists within his gut, as he takes slow and steady steps towards the bed. 

Of course she was crying, Kylo had acted no better than the monster who had attacked her—forcing his way into her mind, dragging her through her apartment, tearing off her clothing, and then screaming at her.

The heaviness of his limbs sank into the bed, dipping the mattress below his weight. Gently, Kylo rests his forehead on her shoulder blade, careful not to touch any of the bruises that are splattered all over her back.

“Why….” His voice cracks, raw and wounded. “Why didn’t you call for me Little Bird? I would have come……” 

“I….I-I’m—I’m sorry.” She gasps in between her tears, trying to fill her lungs.

A gloved hand cups the back of her head, guiding her to turn and look at him. Steaks of tears poured down her face, mascara running, and ruining her carefully painted face. 

“Shhhh, easy my girl. Take a deep breath.” 

She does as she told, and Kylo slips soothing tendrils of The Force into her mind. Her breathing becoming steady as she leans into his touch. Evangeline shifts, turning her body so she can lay on her back. 

This is when Kylo catches the first glimpse of the front of her. His eyes dart wildly, not knowing where to look first. 

At the scratches that ran across her curves, the bite marks around her breasts or the finger prints that had left bruises on her thighs. 

Her wounds like a map of the violence she’s endured. 

Kylo isn’t sure he’d be able to stomach it if she had similar wounds between her legs.

His fists clench, fisting the sheets as he tries to school his face. Letting her see his disgust would only upset her further. 

Instead he lowered himself so he could press his lips to her forehead. 

“I am, so sorry Little Bird.”

Trembling hands reach for him, taking a hold of his shoulders, attempting to pull him down towards her. Kylo resists, worried he’ll cause her discomfort but she persists, tugging harder until he gives in. 

A sigh of relief passes through her lips, the feeling of his weight on top of her brings her a sense of peace. The feeling of Kylo’s body is unmistakable, her mind instantly recognizing the differences of him to her attacker. 

Kylo was safety. 

Kylo was freedom.

Kylo was home. 

Her grip tightens as the tears return, causing Kylo to pull away and look down at her. The look of concern etched into the hard lines of his face makes her cry harder. In her mind, she scolds herself to stop, that she already looks hideous and crying only made that worse. 

“Stop that,” Kylo commands, alerting Evangeline to the fact he was listening in on her thoughts. “There is **nothing** ugly about you.” 

“Kylo I’m covered in his marks!” She openly weeps now, hating that he has to see her like this. 

“I don’t _fucking_ care!” Kylo hisses, teeth bared, failing at keeping his tone soft. He closes his eyes, breathing deeply while pulling his hands free from his gloves—trying his best to self-soothe before continuing. 

He feels more in control when he looks back down at her, cupping her cheek so she can feel his skin against hers. “I know Bird,” He whispers while stroking her face, wiping away tears in the process. “But, they will fade. I’ll send for the best medics the First Order has to offer to ensure it. There won’t be a trace of him left behind, you have my word.” 

Evangeline only nods, averting her gaze. 

Kylo lowers his head closer to her line of sight, pleading with her. “Tell me what you need. What can I do?” His eye twitches when she doesn’t answer fast enough. “Do you want him dead Little Bird? Would it please you if I ended his life? _Tell me._ Evangeline, say the word and I will make him pay for **every** wound he inflicted on you.” 

He was starting to ramble, the thirst for blood returning—threatening to take over. 

Until her lips graze along his cheek, kissing it ever so lightly. 

“Just be here. _Please_ , just be here with me.” Her lips fluttered against his cheek as she whispered her reply. 

Kylo tucks one arm under her knees and the other behind her back, picking her up into his arms before settling down to rest his back against the headboard. He holds her in his lap, calling a blanket to him and wrapping her in it. He tilts her chin up, guiding her to meet his gaze. “I’m here with you, Evangeline.” 

She nestles into him, taking solace in his touch as Kylo rubs delicate patterns along her spine. He could now see the lines where her dress once was in contrast to where she had slathered herself in makeup. 

“I still don’t understand why you were trying to hide this?” Kylo confesses, ending the silence between them.

“I was afraid you’d be ashamed of me….” 

“Ashamed? That you were brave and protected one of your own?” He sounds confused as he questions her. She tries to look away but Kylo won’t let her. “Evangeline, look at me. You have **nothing** to be ashamed of.”

Evangeline’s stumbles over her words, struggling to put her thoughts together. “Y-You….You don’t think I’m damaged goods?” 

Kylo’s jaw clenched and twitched, his mouth pressed into a hard line. “Stop this.” His tone is firm, yet surprisingly calm. “You sacrificed yourself and your own body for another, that is the highest form of bravery for a warrior.”

This wasn’t the reaction Evangeline was expecting and now she felt foolish for being fearful in the first place. She whispers his name, choking on it as new tears prickle at her eyes. 

“Shhhh, listen to my words—you _need_ to hear them.” 

Evangeline nods, hands gripping onto the front of his tunic. She feels panicked by Kylo’s deep voice anchors her to the reality where she is safe in his arms and **not** trapped beneath another. 

“What happened to you does not define who you are. You are **not** broken. You have **nothing** to be ashamed of, nothing to feel **guilty** for. That is his darkness….not yours. You are not damaged _fucking_ goods to me, you are **mine** , nothing will change that.” 

She smashes her face into the side of his neck, crying in earnest, his words filling her with relief. 

Kylo holds her tightly as she cries, sensing that her body needed this release, one of his large hands cradling the back of her head as he whispers. “Your heart, your mind and your body are treasures. Ones that deserves to be cherished, not tarnished. Do you understand me?” 

Evangeline only nods, still working on slowing her breath. She feels protected, but more importantly, she feels a sense of validation. Validation that he was listening to her and wasn’t just sweeping her pain aside. 

For a time, Kylo stayed quiet, giving her time to calm herself before speaking again. 

“Little Bird, there is something else we need to talk about. This,” He gestures to her body. “This can not happen again….to you or any other worker here. I can’t—” Kylo stalls, taking a moment to keep his anger in check. “I can’t have this happen to you again. So tell me, what can I do to ensure your safety?” 

His question makes Evangeline pause and think. Should she tell him of her future plans? Her heart pushes her to open up to him again. 

She straightens her back, removing herself from the crook of his neck so he could see the determination in her eyes. “I’ve been telling Damon for years he needs to do background checks on clients and keep that information in a database. One that can be shared with other pleasure houses. I know that takes a lot of time and money...but it seems worth it to not only protect our family here at Paradise House but sex workers all over the galaxy.” 

Her response surprises him, he would have thought she would ask for troopers, not have plans to reform sex work. “You’ve given this a lot of thought.” Evangeline nods before he continues. “Why hasn’t Damon done this? Does he not treat you well?” 

“Oh, Damon treats us very well...He’s just a stickler for money. Something like that would be a huge drain of resources. That’s why I’ve…..nevermind.” 

“Don’t shut me out now, Evangeline. Tell me.” 

His Little Bird sits up taller within his lap, forcing herself to remain confident in her words. “I’ve been saving money to buy the club from Damon. It’s taken a long time, but I almost have enough. In another year or so, the club can be mine and then I can set up the database. Even if it protects a single worker, it will be worth it.” 

Kylo stares at her with wide eyes, he had never known someone to be so self-less. “You’ve endured so much pain...and yet...you haven’t let it dim your light.” He thinks about his own dimming light and how his tumultuous past had snuffed out whatever light he once had. “My Bird is stronger than she realizes.” 

“And you are kinder than you realize.” Evangeline shoots back, a slight smile finally gracing her face. Kylo is pleased to see it but doesn’t want the focus on him.

“This is about you, not me. I think my girl deserves a hot bath so she can relax and wash off the makeup—your skin needs to breathe.” He doesn’t wait for her to respond, easily lifting her up and carrying her to the refresher. His Little Bird wraps her arms around his broad shoulders, hugging him tightly and tucking her knees closer to her chest, wanting to burrow herself in his warmth. 

Setting her down on the edge of the sink, Kylo removes his cloak and drapes it around her. “Stay put.” He teasingly warned her before turning his attention towards the tub.

Kylo had always found Evangeline’s bathroom to be abnormally large. The room was brightly lit with a large plush white rug, dark wood accents, complete with a standing shower and a separate tub big enough to fit at least three people inside. Why a single person needed a space so large, Kylo didn’t understand, but his Little Bird enjoyed the finer things. 

After turning on the water, he made sure to check the temperature before returning to her side, pleased to see she had obeyed. He lifted her back up and brought her over to the tub, letting her slip out of his cloak and sink into the warm water. 

A shiver ran up her spine as she sighed in contentment and leaned back, closing her eyes, head resting on the lip of the tub, finally letting herself relax. Evangeline brings her hand up from under the water and up to Kylo’s face, stroking his cheek. “Thank you Kylo.” 

He leans into her touch, humming in reply. “Is my Little Bird hungry?” 

Green eyes open to meet his dark brown, “A little, I haven’t been able to eat much lately.....if you call for the girls they can—” 

Kylo interjects, silencing her. “I am more than capable of cooking.” 

“Really?” Her perfectly sculpted brows come together in confusion, not at all convinced. 

“I’m a grown man, of course I can fucking cook.” Kylo tries to bite back his annoyance but her lack of faith unnerves him. 

“I didn’t mean to offend you, my Lord. It is just my experience that men are usually complete bumbling idiots in the kitchen.” 

“I am not like other men.” He says with a scoff. “Enjoy the rest of your bath, come eat when you’ve finished.” With that, Kylo turns on his heel and stalks out, clearly determined to prove he was capable of handling a kitchen. Evangeline couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled from her chest, it felt _good_. She had almost forgotten how good it felt to feel something other than regret. 

She felt more like herself as she began scrubbing off the makeup, and although she was still bruised, she tried to find beauty in her body, tracing fingers over her curves and detangling knots from her long wavy hair. She adorned her skin with lavender oil before sinking deeper into the comforting embrace of the water. 

Evangeline let her mind drift away, focusing only on her breathing. She hadn’t felt peace in so long. Her mind too filled with angry voices, that for once the silence is a welcomed change. She allows herself to drift off until the aroma of food catches her attention. 

A warm, spiced smell fills her nose and suddenly makes her very hungry. She drains the tub and hastily dries herself with a soft towel that Kylo must have left for her beside the tub. Placing the towel on her head, she rubs her scalp and twists the towel around her wet locks, wringing it out in an attempt to rid it of the moisture. The tasks exhausts her, still too difficult to hold her sore arms up for an extended period of time. She settles for brushing it back and tying it low at the base of her neck before wrapping the towel around her to find clothes. 

Evangeline avoids her reflection like a plague, not yet confident enough to look herself in the eye with love and acceptance. Kylo had reminded Evangeline of her strength but it would be up to her, to forgive and love herself again. 

The road to recovery would not be an easy one, but Evangeline felt ready to begin. 

Day by day, with one foot in front of the other—until she remembered who she was. 

Once in her bedroom, Evangeline pulled on an oversized, long sleeve black knitted sweater and a pair of underwear—her usual outfit for lounging. 

Just as she was finished dressing, Kylo entered the room, holding a large bowl, the contents clearly hot from the slight steam that emanated from it. 

She knew he had left to go cook, but seeing the proof was an altogether different story, “You...You really made food for me?” 

Kylo raised a brow at her shock. “I said I would, didn’t I?” He sighed when she continued to stare dumbly at him, “Come, sit and eat.” 

Evangeline nodded and came over to sit on the edge of her bed, folding her legs in front of her and taking the bowl from Kylo’s hands. She looked at the contents of the bowl to find soup….

Kylo Ren had made her soup. 

Delicious smelling soup, with long thin noodles in a yellowish broth. It smelled of garlic and home. 

Hunger pains hit, her appetite returning like an engine igniting. Greedily she brings a spoon full to her mouth, moaning at the taste. Putting her lips on the rim of the bowl she drinks some of the broth, letting its heat warm her from her chest to her toes. 

When she looks back at Kylo, she finds him staring her down like a hawk, trying to detect any sign that it wasn’t to her liking. 

Evangeline smiles up at him, her large endearing man. “It’s delicious, thank you Kylo.” 

He gives only a curt nod in response, suddenly reverting into himself. It confuses her, so she probs more. “Where did you learn how to cook?” 

Kylo shifts, seeming uncomfortable, looking away as he speaks. “My mother….used to make this for me when I was a boy. Any time I was ill, this is what she made….” 

Sorrow bleeds from him as he speaks of her. 

Evangeline knew little of Kylo’s mother, only that he felt abandoned and betrayed by his parents. So much so that it had led him to end his father’s life. 

“Is...Is your mother?-” She isn’t sure how to pose the question, “Is she still alive?” 

Dark eyes filled with fury snap back in her direction. “If you’re wondering if I killed her-"

“No.” Her tone is firm, squeezing her eyes shut against the dull throb in her temple but softened her voice when she spoke again. “No, I only asked because my mother is no longer alive.” 

Kylo’s heart plumped down into his stomach. 

What a fucking piece of shit he was….

Kylo sits down beside her, awkwardly reaching out to stroke her cheek with his knuckles. “Forgive me, Little Bird….I didn’t-” 

“It doesn’t matter.” She sighs but leaned into his touch before going back to her soup. 

They sit in an uncomfortable silence. Evangeline eating as Kylo watches her, his mind wandering. He knew next to nothing about her past, except now, he knew her mother had died. 

Should he ask her more questions? Would she tell him? 

She knew more about his past than most. Had seen him vulnerable, angry, in pain and yet….she had never given any clues into her own past….

“And your father?” Kylo finds himself asking before he could stop himself. 

“Never knew him. Never knew my birth mother either.” Evangeline replies nonchalantly, as if she’s telling him about the weather and not her childhood traumas. She doesn’t even bother to look up from her bowl. “They left me in the arms of the town strega and-”

“The town _what_?” 

The sheer bewilderment in his voice causes his Little Bird to turn and smile at him. “Strega,” she repeats, speaking her native tongue and rolling the ‘r’ in the most delicious way, that Kylo has to force his gaze away from her mouth. 

“It means witch.” She explains, “I was a newborn and my birth parents thrust me into her arms and were never heard from again.” 

It all makes sense now. The fear of abandonment, her newly guarded nature...all learned behaviors from a lifetime of being left behind. 

Long ago, he had a family of his own, but he too knew what it was like to be an afterthought. 

Unwanted by the people who were supposed to love you unconditionally. 

Kylo’s jaw twitched, unsure of how to continue but curious to know more. “Did the woman they left you with, care for you?” 

She places the now-empty bowl on the nightstand, looking wistfully as she smiled softly to herself, lost in a carousel of happy memories. “Yes.” She says after a few moments, swiping at her eyes to try and conceal her tears. “Yes, she was a wonderful mother.” 

“You miss her.” It wasn’t a question, Kylo could sense it. 

His Little Bird nods, looking up at him with her big watering green eyes. How she managed to look so fucking beautiful even when crying, he’d never understand. 

“You aren’t close to your mother.” It also wasn’t a question. 

Kylo straightened his back, body rigid, nodding once. He had wanted to know about her mother, not talk about his, but she kept staring at him, expectantly. 

Evangeline was willful and Kylo knew she wouldn’t give up on the information she seeked. 

“My mother...our relationship is…..complicated.” He tries, but it is clear his Little Bird is not satisfied. 

He huffs, breathing out through his nose in exasperation. “I’ve told you about my mother and father leaving me with my Uncle and how he tried to kill me.” Evangeline only nods at him with wide eyes, shocked that he was being so transparent. 

“Before that...I idolized my parents. I had wanted nothing more than to be the perfect son, it consumed me. I would have done anything to make them proud, but it was never enough and they were always too wrapped up in other things. Their ambitions, the problems in their marriage or just pure selfishness. And when I...when I found out the truth of my heritage...when I started to feel the darkness take root within me...they were afraid and got rid of me the first chance they got. An easy fix to all their problems.” He finishes bitterly. 

“But...they’re your family, doesn’t some part of you still miss them?”

“Sometimes I miss the people I thought they were...but I am,” Kylo sighs, sounding weary, as if he was trying to hold in a lifetime of disappointment and pain. “I am no longer controlled by the cheaply painted illusion of family.” 

A tightness blooms within Evangeline’s chest, her heart breaking for him. All she had ever wanted was to find her family. To feel completed, like slipping the last piece into a puzzle. Even though they had done nothing other than throw her away and forgotten her, she still yearned for that feeling of completeness. 

It pains her to think that Kylo has lost hope in filling the gaping void that his family left behind. 

Evangeline doesn’t feel the tears rolling down her cheeks until he reaches out to wipe them away with the pad of his thumb. 

“Hush Bird, don’t cry for me.” 

She leaned in, pushing her face into his forearm as she cried. “I feel so foolish, missing people I’ve never met...For feeling betrayed by them, I-I don’t even know them….When you,” She chokes on her words, crying harder as Kylo’s arms come around her, pivoting his body so he could hold her against his chest. “They abandoned us. Why would they do that? We didn’t do anything wrong! I was only an infant and you were a boy who needed them to guide you!” 

Kylo grips the side of her face in his hand, turning her face up. “Our expectations were set too high. They let us down and that let down is painful, but look how strong we are because of it. You have overcome so much, and you **will** overcome this. If crying will help then let it out, as much as you need to. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I’m **not** going to abandon you.” 

His words and tender touch override all other emotions, suddenly nothing else seems to matter because it’s just the two of them. Evangeline sits up, pushing her nose against his, locking eyes with him. “I’m not going to abandon you either Kylo.” 

Her sincerity radiates through their bond, healthy and alive once more. 

He can hear her every thought, feel her every emotion, stronger than _ever_ before. 

Kylo nuzzles his face closer, making a deep humming noise of absolute _fucking_ bliss before claiming her lips in a kiss. 

They lay down, facing one another, bodies nestled together and basking in the warmth of their bond until they peacefully fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~

Evangeline awoke to find her bed empty. The sheets still warm from his body heat but nonetheless still very empty. She is instantly set on high alert, agitated and sitting up to try and find any trace of him. 

He had said he wouldn’t abandon her! 

“Kylo?!” She calls out, hysteria taking control until a note resting against her datapad catches her eye. She snatches it into her hand, reading the perfectly written Aurebeshin words. 

_Little Bird,_

_I had to return to Steadfast with my Knights. I will return as soon as I am able._  
 _Check your datapad, my Little Bird shouldn’t have to wait another year._ _  
_ -Kylo 

Evangeline re-read the last sentence twice more before reaching for the datapad. Her mind feels fuzzy as she numbly turns it on, the screen blinking to life. A single red dot alerts her to the notification on her banking account.

That’s when she sees it. All spelled out in black and white.

“Supreme Leader Kylo Ren: submitted credits into Evangeline’s account.” 

Her hands trembled, forcing her to grip the datapad until her knuckles were white. 

She can’t process the numerical value of the money he’s left her, but she knows damn well what it means. 

Evangeline’s feet carry her out of her room and down the hall, not caring that she was still only wearing underwear and a sweater. Despite the pain in her side and calves, she runs, bare feet padding on the ground leading her to her Paradise girls. 

She barges in, finding them painting one another’s nails. 

Daliah is the first to speak, “Evangeline, what’s happened? Is something wrong?” 

Evangeline’s mouth opens but finds she needs to catch her breath first. She holds up a hand singling them to wait a moment. After spending days in bed, her body isn’t used to strenuous activity. 

“Girl! You’re killing us! What in the fuck is going on?” Teagan demands, cocking her hip and crossing her arms over her chest, just as bratty and impatient as ever.

She gulps in hair through her mouth, filling her lungs. “I need you to gather everyone together. Downstairs on stage.” 

The group starts speaking in unison, trying to out-talk one another in their confusion. 

“Listen to me! I need to speak to every single worker of Paradise House, NOW.” 

“But….why, Evangeline?” It’s Daliah again, the rest of the group waiting in anticipation. 

A brilliant smile comes across Evangeline’s face, her light finally returning to her—radiating unfiltered sunlight. 

“Because tonight….Tonight I buy _everyone’s_ freedom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Follow/Find Me On:  
> [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Lady_In_Writing?fan_landing=true)!!  
> [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@lady_in_writing?_d=d4he6fi8bd5619&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAAxb9WldGVmkD5hA7a3CFvEZcm-qGq50rnhOZOEGqOb6dw7pxePGMigdI-Un51V7Y4&share_author_id=6844260755518751750&u_code=dd75bgja64a745&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&u)!!


	9. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: I want to thank EVERYONE who commented or messaged me after chapter 8. Your kind words of love and support pushed me to get this next chapter done way sooner than I expected! I hope you'll all enjoy! For those who celebrate, have a HAPPY THANKSGIVING! And yes, there is smut in this chapter! All my love, Lady!))

A Place To Escape: Chapter 9 (Healing)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evangeline stood tall atop the stage of Paradise House, watching over all that belonged to her. 

Hers–it was all _hers_. 

Finally under her protection and watchful, mothering eye. 

Owning Paradise House was equally both wonderful and terrifying. 

Wonderful because she was _finally_ doing more for her fellow sex worker.

Terrifying because the fear of failure loomed over her like the smell of rotting meat. 

She could **not** screw this up. 

This wasn’t just some song and dance she was going to perform; this was her dream becoming a reality. 

Every single moment of struggle had led up to this one triumph. 

Nothing would stop her from doing her part to fix the system. 

Except, _maybe_ her own crushing self-doubt. 

Mistreated sex workers versus abusers and rapists. 

Should be an easy fix, right?

Or at least, she prayed that it would be easy because she had **no** fucking clue what she was doing. 

But, this was what she had been _waiting_ for. 

To make a difference, to spark change!

Not only that, but all the lives that would drastically improve as a result of that change. 

Billions of sex workers, exploited and invisible. Their voices deserved to be heard. 

Speaking up and taking a stand was the only way things would get any better. 

So, Evangeline would continue to stand up for those who had no voice. 

Having the former owner stay to help her was a godsend. Damon remained by her side, working as the club’s manager and helping her to run things while she started building up the database of all the clients who had _ever_ visited Paradise House. Marking who were respectable clients and who were abusers. 

The first on the list was **him** , the bastard that had beaten Catana and raped her. Evangeline was determined to do her part to ensure that monster never touched another sex worker. 

The fire and determination was enough to get Evangeline through most of her days, but healing was a never-ending road, filled with bumps and pitfalls. 

Some days what her rapist did to her doesn’t cross her mind and others...it consumed her every thought. 

On the bad days, Evangeline was thankful for the things that kept her mind busy–distracted. 

Her Paradise girls kept her busy with dance rehearsals and performance approvals, Damon kept her busy with the business aspects of things, and Kylo kept her nights busy when neither one of them could sleep or she woke up from one of her nightmares. 

Since Kylo’s last visit, their bond had continued to flourish. Both of them now able to reach each other at a moment’s notice. 

Their bond was so strong that sometimes she would wake up to his ghostly sleeping form lying next to her. Sometimes, it felt so real she couldn’t tell if he was there or just a “Force projection,” as Kylo called it. 

Evangeline didn’t care what it was, as long as they could see, hear, and feel one another. It made his absence a little more bearable. 

Especially on the nights when the memories of her attacker ran wild within her dreams. Terrorizing her from the inside out, until she woke up trembling and screaming. Her mind and body convinced the rape was happening all over again, but those were the nights Kylo was _always_ there.

  
It didn’t matter if he himself was in a deep sleep, he would project himself through the Force and whisper words of encouragement that were meant to give her _strength_. 

“You are **not** broken.”

“You have **nothing** to be ashamed of.”

“You have nothing to feel **guilty** for.”

“My Little Bird is strong, she has overcome so much and you will overcome this.”

“You are _free_.” 

Usually, he would make her repeat those words back to him, until he was convinced she believed them. 

Believing his words wasn’t always easy but that didn’t stop Kylo from saying them. 

Evangeline knew that she would never fully forget that night. It would always be there, ready to drag her down if she allowed it to. 

Sometimes the darkness won but those were the times she tried to tell herself that stumbling was okay. 

Nothing worth having ever came easily. 

Healing from her rape would be no different, but Evangeline was ready to suffer for it, ready to hope for it. 

Hope that one day the sharpness of her memories would dull. 

They would never fade completely but maybe, just maybe, one day there would be more good days than there were bad ones. 

For now, all she could do was take every day for what it was. 

Good or bad, it was still a day she was _alive_. 

Alive and surrounded by people who cared for her. 

That simple fact was enough to carry Evangeline through. It drove her on and filled her with a ferocious hunger to succeed. 

The workers of Paradise House started gathering to the stage, preparing to rehearse for tonight’s show. 

She couldn’t help but smile at the sight. Never again would any of them experience abuse. This would be a safe place for them now. 

Evangeline would see to that. 

Not just for those who worked here, but soon for sex workers across the galaxy. She would strive to achieve a better future for all of them, even if it killed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To put it simply, Kylo Ren was fucking stressed. 

After Emperor Palpatine’s threats to overthrow his power, Kylo had been tirelessly in search of him. 

Weeks of searching for a way to get to Exegol. 

Which led into weeks of hunting for the Wayfinder, so Kylo could confront Palpatine face to face.

It had all come down to being weeks without her.  
  
It had been fucking _weeks_ when he had promised he wouldn’t be away for long, but his Little Bird was so patient. Not once did she complain or make him feel guilty.

No, Evangeline was supportive–reassuring him of his success, but also gave him space when he needed, not wanting to distract him while he worked. 

It only made Kylo want her more, but he needed to focus. Needed to be ready for his battle with Palpatine, even though Kylo had no idea what to expect. 

How strong could a presumed dead Emperor be?

When Kylo finally stalked into the ancient Sith temple it was with the intent of killing Palpatine on the spot, but was quickly bombarded with information that he was unsure what to do with. 

The truth of Rey’s identity, Palpatine’s promises and the choices Kylo now had to make all rattled around in his brain. 

Now he sat, aimlessly drifting within his TIE fighter. Rey was his enemy and he would destroy her if she got in his way, but if Palpatine’s words were true then the darkness was a part of Rey in the same way it was a part of him.

Together their power could do so much….

Without warning, Evangeline’s presence flooded his senses, calling out to him like a steady beacon of light meant to guide him home.

He closed his eyes and reached out through their bond, wanting to see her. 

Kylo finds himself standing beside her as she waits backstage, worrying her fingers together and biting her bottom lip. She’s dressed in one of her elaborate costumes but looks around nervously. 

So nervous that she still doesn’t notice him.  
  
He searches Evangeline’s feelings for the source of the anxiety and quickly finds that this is her first time performing since before the assault. Even though all of her bruises had faded, she worries her body is not yet strong enough.  
  
Kylo reaches out to stroke her arm but their bond hadn’t quite reached that point, instead the ghost-like touch causes goosebumps to rise in Evangeline’s flesh. Startled, she jumps back.  
  
“Easy there, Little Bird. It’s only me.” 

The sight of him instantly relaxes her. 

“Are you really here?” She asks with hope in her eyes even though she already knows the answer. 

Kylo sadly shakes his head ‘no’ watching Evangeline’s face instantly fall. Although she tried to hide her disappointment, Kylo could sense just how much she wanted him to be there to see her perform. 

He leaned in to whisper into her ear. “Go on, my girl. Go sing and soon I will be there.” 

Evangeline turned to look at him. “But what if I can’t?” 

“You can. Go out there and make them all wish they could have what’s _mine._ ” 

A pretty blush rose to her cheek from his words. “Yes, Master.”  
  
“That’s my good girl.” 

When Kylo reopened his eyes he was back on his TIE fighter, lightyears away from his Little Bird, but his mind made up on his destination. 

With all thoughts of Palpatine and Rey gone from his mind, Kylo sets a course to Cefalù.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Evangeline’s performance was long over by the time Kylo walked into her apartment, but she went to run into his arms all the same. 

That was….until she noticed he was fucking filthy. 

Her eyes darted over him and his wrinkled uniform, taking in that he was utterly covered in mud, sweat, and blood. 

“Kylo? Are you injured?” 

He cocked his head to the side, giving her a quizzical look as if he had no idea what he currently looked like. Quickly looking down at himself to realize what she meant. 

“Not my blood.” He replied calmly as he moved closer to her, but she turned to make her way over to the couch, knowing if he got too close he would touch her and effectively get grime all over her. 

It’s not that she didn’t want him to touch her or even that she cared that he was sweaty and messy. It was more that she didn’t want dirt on her silk dress; that, and he smelled disgusting.

“Did you find what you were searching for my Lord? A way to that hidden planet?” 

Kylo lazily followed after her, unaware that she was keeping her distance. “Yes, I spoke to Emperor Palpatine.”

“Then it really was him, but I thought the Emperor died all those years ago?” 

“Apparently not.” Kylo huffed, the longer they spoke about it the more agitated he became. “He wants to give me a fleet, he called it the Final Order to dominate all the galaxy.”

Evangeline cocked her hip and folded her arms over her chest. “And what does he want in return? All things come with a price when it comes to men corrupted by power.” 

Kylo grinned–his wise Little Bird. 

Smoldering brown eyes roamed over her body. She wore a simple long emerald silk dress. The color complementing her fiery hair and pale complexion, while the silk clung to her and showed her nipples through the gown. 

The straps were thin, like string. It made Kylo want to slide them down her shoulders, let them cascade down her arms until her breasts were exposed. 

“Rey’s death.” He answered in a daze, much too preoccupied with his fantasy. 

Kylo drew closer to her. It had been too long since he touched her, tasted her. He wanted to throw her down on the couch, crawl under her dress and eat her sweet little cunt whole. 

She held a hand out, halting his advances and forcing his focus back to the conversation at hand. “Is that what you want? To kill Rey?”

Kylo sighed and pinched the space between his eyes with his dirty gloved hand, trying to stop the oncoming migraine. He didn’t want to talk about Rey, he didn’t want to talk about anything that was outside these walls.

“I don’t know,” he mumbled, before pulling his hand away, effectively leaving a large smudge of dirt across the bridge of his nose. 

“Kylo, you're a filthy mess!” Evangeline blurted out, not able to hold it in a moment longer. “And well….you kinda smell.” 

His entire body tensed and twitched, a mix of anger and embarrassment muddling together in his stomach. “Excuse me?” 

She moved closer, gently placing her hand on his elbow. “You’re covered in dirt and stars only knows what else.” 

Kylo looked down at her, narrowing his eyes in a glare. “I came straight here. I thought you would be happy.” 

“Of course I’m happy, but you must be exhausted after your travels.” She tugs on his arm with a smile, coaxing him with a soft feminine whisper. “Come my Lord, let your Little Bird take care of you.” 

It wasn’t long after that Kylo found himself, stripped of his clothes and sitting awkwardly in Evangeline’s large bathtub. He hadn’t taken a bath since he was a child and so far, as an adult, he hated it. 

“I put your clothes in the wash my Lord.” His Little Bird chirped happily, clearly enjoying caring for him. Kylo tried his best to conceal his distaste as she sat on the edge of the tub beside him. 

He could pretend for a little while if it meant she was happy, and if he was being honest the feeling of her soft hands scrubbing and washing his back and shoulders sent pleasurable shivers down his spine.  
  
Soapy hands traveled to the back of his neck, kneading the tense muscles there. Kylo’s head fell forward, giving her better access as he moaned out her name. 

Aching muscles relaxed under her touch, If she kept it up he’d end up dragging her in with him. 

His Little Bird giggled and picked up a damp cloth, turning her attention to his chest and face. She was gentle enough, but Kylo found he liked this much less. He tried his best to hold still as she lovingly wiped down his nose with the cloth. 

_“This needs to end. I feel like a fucking invalid.”_ Kylo thought, but guarded his mind from her. 

Under the water’s surface, he repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fits as she cleaned the rest of his face. 

He could endure this a little longer, but it never seemed to end.

Until Evangeline cupped her hands together and abruptly poured water over Kylo’s head. He growled in response, jerking away and whipping his now dripping hair back behind his head. 

“You make me feel like a child,” he spat, glaring at her as water droplets rolled down his face. 

”A child?!” she gasps, sounding offended.

Evangeline didn’t waste a moment before slipping out of her dress and climbing into the tub, straddling his hips and pushing her breasts against him. “Still feel like a child, my Lord?” 

_“Damn her,”_ he thought, before kissing her in a flurry of desperation that Kylo was unaware he felt until the moment their lips touched.

They hadn’t had sex since the night they celebrated his victory of becoming Supreme Leader. Kylo had taken his cock in his hand countless times since then but nothing compared to being inside her, her sweet drenched heat wrapped around him and her wanton song in his ear. 

He thrust his hips upwards, grinding his steadily hardening cock against her sex. Water splashed around them as Kylo dug his fingers into the fleshy part of her hips, all the while his mind screaming at him to be gentle.

After everything Evangeline had endured, he needed to be gentle.

“Kylo….” she whispers his name, trailing off until she had his full attention. “I am not made of glass, you will not break me.”

He huffs irritably, “Keep out of my head, Little Bird.”

“Then fuck me.”

Kylo starts to protest but his Little Bird talks over him.

“I want to forget, want to move on and heal from it. I can’t do that if you’re treating me differently. Kylo…..I _need_ you to fuck me until I don’t remember what his hands feel like. Need it to be your hands on my skin and only your hands.”

He knew she wanted to say more, but Kylo didn’t need any more convincing. Taking a hold of her face, he tilted it so he could crash their lips together once more. 

If Evangeline needed his touch to help dull the memories of her attacker, then Kylo would touch her until her pain was long forgotten. 

A hand slid down from her face to cup her left breast, pinching the pink nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She mewled into his mouth, not willing to break the kiss while arching into him. He gave the same attention to the twin, groaning when both hardened from his touch. 

Grinding against one another, they moved their bodies as one, the sound of their heartbeats pounding in one another ears. Kylo brought his hand to the middle of her back, nudging her to lean back so his tongue could draw circles around her nipples. 

Evangeline threw her head back, her locks of red hair falling into the bathwater behind her, while Kylo made sure to hold her firmly in place so she wouldn’t fall backwards. He feasted upon her breasts until she was begging for more.

“What’s wrong, pet? Is this,” he dragged the word out, scraping his teeth lightly along one of her taunt peaks before continuing. “Is it not enough?” 

She whimpered in reply, sitting up straight so she could look at him with big pleading eyes. 

Kylo pulls back, a sly grin on his face. “Use that pretty mouth of yours to tell me what you want.” 

With an arm around his neck, she sat up higher on his lap, pushing herself against him as she kept their faces inches apart. “I want your cock buried so deep in my cunt that I can feel your balls smack against me while you fuck me.” 

Kylo hauled her up while aggressively climbing out of the tub. Water and suds of soap splashing onto the tile floor and making it slippery. Forcing Kylo to steady himself before continuing on his path to her bedroom.

“No, right here. Please, I need you,” Evangeline whined, kicking her feet so he’d put her down while simultaneously pulling him down with her. 

Kylo laid her down on the soft plush white rug that was placed in the middle of the room and covered most of the bathroom floor. He leaned over her, one hand placed above her head to prop himself up, the other stroking her delicate cheek while their wet bodies dampened the rug below them.

“You can’t wait a single moment? Not even the few seconds it would take me to carry you to your bed? My naughty little fuckbird needs to take my cock that badly?” His voice was so husky and laced with lust that it made Evangeline’s core ache.

“Yes Kylo, please.” She was breathless, looking at him with needy eyes. The need she felt radiated through their bond, letting Kylo know that she had been craving his touch just as much as he had been craving hers. 

Kylo forced himself to remain in control so he could tease her by leisurely kissing her forehead and both eyelids. He leaned in further down towards her mouth, as if to kiss her, but growled at her instead.

“Then turn around, get on your knees, and put that pretty face of yours down on the floor.” 

Evangeline sprang up, rushing to get into the position her Master wanted her in. She trembled in anticipation, feeling like combusting if she waited any longer. 

Kylo took ahold of her innermost part of thighs to spread them further apart before delving his tongue into her folds from behind. He slid his tongue to her clit, flicking at it with the tip. She moaned his name and bucked her hips up, wanting more.

Smirking, Kylo pulls back slightly. “My Little Bird tastes so good. I want this cunt dripping all over my tongue, do you understand me?” 

Evangeline frantically nods her head, crying out when his tongue slips inside of her. “Yes Master, make me drip for you!” She squirms, toes curling as he fucks her with his tongue. 

Only when her walls start clenching around his tongue does he run it back to her clit, lapping at it with the flat of his tongue. 

His Little Bird did in fact drip down his tongue, sweet juices that made Kylo moan against her sex. She sang into the carpet, alerting him that her orgasm drew near but he didn’t want to give her that just yet. 

Gripping fistfuls of her ass, Kylo licked all the way up to her back entrance, drawing lazy circles over her tight, puckered hole. Evangeline loudly gasped at the new sensation, panting and whimpering softly as he continued to use his tongue to play with her, drooling over her to the point that his saliva dripped and mixed with the wetness of her cunt. 

“Please Master, I can’t wait anymore.” 

Her plea was so desperate that Kylo sat up onto his knees, positioned himself behind her, and pulled her hips into him so that her ass was pressed against his hard cock. He directed her movements, guiding Evangeline to roll her backside against his length. She eagerly followed his physical command, using her dancing skills to make her asscheeks jerk and jump.

Kylo growls, loosening his grip so he could lean back to watch his personal dancer. “That’s it Little Bird, shake that ass for me.” 

She moaned in response, wriggling against him and concaving her back to dramatize the arch of her spine. His cock throbbed against her, precum leaking from the tip. Suddenly it was almost painful to not be inside of her. 

Gripping the base of his shaft, Kylo lined himself up with her entrance and thrust the entirety of his cock into her, earning him a yelp from his Little Bird. He started with slow but firm movements, his hand sliding up her spine to grab her hair and pull her head back so she’d look at him. 

“That’s my good girl,” Kylo praised, keeping his pace slow. “Is this what you couldn’t wait for?” 

Evangeline could only manage a nod, her brow furrowed in pleasure. 

“Then _show_ me,” he commands sharply. “Show me how much you want my cock and fuck yourself on it.” 

A shudder runs through her body, his words arousing her. She repositions herself by putting her palms flat on the floor, using them as an anchor as she begins to thrust herself back on him. For a moment Kylo let her do all the work, enjoying the sight of his cock disappearing inside her tight little cunt. 

Returning both his hands to her hips, Kylo began meeting her thrusts. They moved in tandem, the sound of their bodies slapping together filled the room. His fingers bruised her flesh, their desperate need for one another turning aggressive. 

Her ass shook and made a glorious clapping sound each time it came in contact with his hip bones. The familiar feeling of the Force stroked her clit, causing her cunt to flutter around Kylo’s cock.

It was getting harder to hold herself upright. Feeling lightheaded from the intensity of their coupling, she sank her head back down to the floor. As she slipped into that glorious tingly space where the only thing to matter was her submission. 

His Little Bird was singing nonsense, not able to form full sentences. Her face rested on one of her forearms, eyes screwed tightly shut, her mouth hanging open gasping and crying out with each hard precise thrust he delivered. Kylo could feel how close she was, evident by the way her cunt sucked him in and drooled down his cock to his balls. 

“Go on baby, cum for me. I know you want to. Let go and cum for me, Evangeline,” Kylo panted, determined to watch her orgasm hit long before he reached his. 

When she came she chanted his name like a mantra, her walls clenching around him so tightly that Kylo lurched forward and let out a long, drawn-out groan. His thrusting turned sloppy and rushed the closer he became to his own orgasm. 

Reaching behind her, Evangeline grabbed one of Kylo’s hands and brought it to her mouth. She wrapped her lips around two of his fingers, delicately suckling on them while holding eye contact with him. 

Kylo watched her in amazement, but couldn’t help but chuckle. “You wanna make me cum, don’t you?” Passionately she moaned around his digits, nodding her head at his words. “My perfect submissive doing what she was born to do.” 

He drew back the fingers inside her mouth so she could respond. “Say it!”

“I was born to be your submissive and take your cock! P-Please, I want to be a good girl and make you cum. Please let me make you cum Kylo!” Evangeline whines breathlessly, her eyes glassy with desire. 

Kylo pounded into her harder, jaw clenched from the effort. “Fu-Fuck. That’s right, such a good fucking girl! So good at making her Master cum.” 

He was unable to ward off his orgasm any longer, his cock pulsed wildly inside her as he filled her with his load. His body shook, gritting his teeth and rocking against her while coming down from his climax.

For a time they remained unmoving, both taking deep breaths to fill their lungs. 

When finally Kylo pulled out of her, he slumped down to rest his forehead on her shoulder blade, murmuring against the flesh of her back. “Fuck, I’ve missed you.” 

The sound of her soft giggle graced his ears, her lips kissing the fingertips that were once in her mouth. “I’ve missed you too.” 

Her words made Kylo smile, but he could feel her exhaustion through their bond. Kylo tucked his arms under her and straightened his back, so he could pull her up with him. “Let’s get my Little Bird to bed, hm?” 

His knees threatened to buckle, but Kylo steadied himself and lifted Evangeline up into his arms, holding her protectively while making his way out of the bathroom. 

Evangeline picked her head up from his shoulder and whispered his name to get his attention. “I can’t thank you enough for what you did. What I want to know is...why? Why did you leave me enough money to buy this place?” 

He tilted his head down to make eye contact, but still continued to carry her over to her bed. “Are you not happy with owning Paradise House?” 

Her brow knitted together in confusion. “No, I am very happy…” 

Kylo nudged his forehead against hers, holding her gaze. “Then you already have your answer, Little Bird.” 

Evangeline’s heart twisted to the point of pain. For her happiness, he had done it for her happiness. Emotions well up in her at the thought, but she doesn’t know how to begin to voice them. 

Would Kylo even want to know about her feelings?

He sat her down on the edge of her bed, kneeling down in front of her as his hands stroking her calves. “Do I have your consent to stay?” He genuinely asks. 

Now Evangeline was even **more** confused. “Why wouldn’t I want you to stay?” 

“Everything is different now, is it not?” He begins, fidgeting and averting his eyes, feeling unsure of himself. “You are no longer a worker here…”

“Kylo, you just fucked me on my bathroom floor,” Evangeline teases, trying to hold back her laughter but he takes her seriously, flinching as if he’s been slapped.  
  
“I should have asked before I—” 

“That’s isn’t what I meant!” She cuts him off in a rush, not wanting the idea to cross his mind for even a millisecond. “I meant, I let you. Begged you to! Do you think you’ve been forcing me this whole time?” The distress is evident in his Little Bird’s tone. 

He gave her a curt shake of his head, “No, I simply want it to be your choice.” One hand grips her ankle while the other grips the opposite knee. “I want you to know that you are free to tell me no, I would understand if—“

Distress morphed into anxiety. 

Rationally Evangeline is touched that Kylo wishes to reassure her of her freedom but the anxiety overshadows everything else. Making her believe that she has failed at proving to him that she wants him.

So, she aggressively pulls at his forearms, cutting him off and dragging him up to her mouth. She kisses him hard, but holds back from slipping her tongue into his mouth. Instead she breaks away, keeping their faces inches apart. “I choose you. Do you hear me? I choose you Kylo Ren.”

Kylo stared back at her with wide eyes, waiting for the ‘but’ to follow her sentence. 

No one had ever chosen him without a ‘but’ following shortly after—without wanting to change him first. 

His parents had wanted to change him so he would be swayed towards the light.

His uncle had wanted to change him so he could become a Jedi.  
  
Snoke had wanted to change him so he would follow in his grandfather’s footsteps.  
  
Rey wanted to change him so he could be the ‘good’ person she thought still existed within him. 

So, Kylo waited….but the ‘but’ never came. 

There was nothing left to be said because-

She 

Chose 

Him

He pushed Evangeline back onto the mattress, kissing her repeatedly until their bodies intertwined and she sang for him once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sound of knocking jolts Evangeline from a restful sleep. She groans, rubbing at her eyes and looking around for the source of the noise. Beside her, Kylo doesn’t stir, blissfully unaware they were being disturbed.  
  
She shimmied out of his embrace, careful not to wake him. He looked so peaceful, his brow relaxed as slow even breaths passing through his slightly parted lips. Evangeline couldn’t help but smile down at him, brushing a lock of hair out of his face. 

The knocking became louder breaking the moment between them. 

“Who the fuck….” She muttered under her breath before crawling out of bed. In a rush, she threw on the first item of clothing she could find—an oversized long sleeve black undershirt, the First Order sigil imprinted over the heart.  
  
It was Kylo’s shirt but Evangeline didn’t realize, all she cared about was shutting up whoever was banging on her living room door. She expected one of Kylo’s knights or one of her girls or even Damon. 

Instead, she was greeted by a well dressed ginger-haired man and a small group of Stormtroopers. They stared her down as if she was vermin. 

“Can I help you?” Evangeline questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The ginger sneered at her in distaste, “I highly doubt that. I’m looking for the Supreme Leader. Is he in there with you?” 

“Who’s asking?” She shot back, cocking her hip in defense. 

Appalled by her lack of respect the man pushed his way in, the troopers following in after him. “Do you know who you speak to? **I am** Armitage Hux, General of The First Order!” 

Not being one to back down, Evangeline pushed her hand against his perfectly pressed uniform to stop him in his tracks. “I would ask you to stay here General, I can wake Kylo for you.”  
  
Gloved hands grabbed her forearms, shaking her within his grasp. “Keep your hands to yourself, you filthy creature!” 

Her green eyes darkened, her face hardening, seconds away from headbutting the son of a bitch. 

“General.” An icy tone stops Hux dead in his tracks. They turn their attention to find Kylo standing there, shirtless, his pants hanging low around his waist. He looks breathtaking and yet, so intimidating. “I suggest you take your hands **off** of her.” 

“Su-Supreme Leader…” Evangeline could tell by the way his hands trembled on her arms that the General was afraid. She couldn’t hide her smirk even if she wanted to.

Hux released her just as Kylo took a step forward and pulled Evangeline to him by the hip. 

He kept her close, protectively tucking her under his arm while commanding the troopers. “The next man to put his hands on her will have **me** to answer to.” 

They instantly lowered their weapons and backed away, knowing their deaths would be inevitable in the face of Kylo’s rage. 

However, General Hux appeared to be braver than his men, or perhaps just stupid. “Ren, being Supreme Leader means you have obligations to the First Order! Your whore-”

“Enough!” Kylo’s anger rolled off him in waves. Through their bond Evangeline could feel how hard he tries to keep his emotions in check. “Mind your manners around my mistress. You will _not_ disrespect her again. Do I make myself clear, General? Take your men and _go_!”

“But Supreme Leader, I have information on the Scavenger’s whereabouts!”

Kylo growls through clenched teeth, his hands ball into fists. “ _I said_ , GO!” 

The General’s face burns red as he grits his teeth, but leaves with his men without another word. 

It isn’t until their footsteps fade down the hallway that she feels Kylo relax and turn his attention to her. “Did he hurt you Little Bird?” He asks, tilting her chin up and turning it side to side, checking her face for bruises.  
  
“No my Lord, I am fine.” Evangeline stays still, allowing him to inspect her until he was satisfied. “I could have handled him on my own, you know,” she says, hoping to lighten his mood.

It works, a grin forming on his face. “I’m sure my Bird would have scratched his eyes out with her talons if I hadn’t stopped her in time.”  
  
Her laughter rings out, wrapping her arms around his midriff and laying her chin against his chest so she could still look up at him. “You told him I was your mistress…..”

Kylo ran his fingers through her hair, stroking and petting her as he hummed at her. “Hm, I did, didn’t I?” With a tilt of his head he continued, “Does that please my Little Bird? Being called my mistress? To be the lady of the Supreme Leader?”

His words made her feel as if she was rolling down a hill into a meadow of soft Spring flowers. 

With pink twinged cheeks, she nodded, stumbling over her words. “Y-Yes.”

A warm deep chuckle rumbles in his chest. He leans down to whisper seductively, “ _My Lady_.” 

Her insides liquefy, her heart rate accelerating. Kylo leans in even closer, seconds away from kissing her. She closes her eyes in anticipation but he pauses. 

“Evangeline? Is that my shirt?”

“Huh?” Her eyes blinked open, her mind trying to shift gears from passion to intellect. “Oh! Yes, sorry. They were banging so loudly at my door. I ran to answer so they wouldn’t wake you and it was the first thing I grabbed. I told him I would wake you myself but he wouldn’t listen and then he just barged in here.” She huffed while retelling the story. “He was such an asshole! You work with that guy?” 

Kylo tries not to laugh while listening, she looked too sweet like this, irritated and ranting while drowning in his oversized shirt.

“Unfortunately, but he won’t bother you again. I’ll see to it Little Bird.” This time when he leans in again, he does kiss her. He prolongs the kiss, knowing he can’t stay for much longer. 

Evangeline hears his thoughts and breaks the kiss. “Go on and shower while I make you something to eat before you go.” 

Kylo nods reluctantly and gives her one last kiss before heading back into her bedroom so he could shower.  
  
Knowing he couldn’t stay to eat a full meal, Evangeline worked fast to cook something he could quickly eat. She settled on something her mother used to make for her. It only seemed right, since he had cooked her something his mother once made for him. 

She got out eggs and cut thick slices of bread. First, she cut a hole in the bread so that she could fry the egg inside of it. As a child, this had been one of her favorites because the smell of butter and the sizzling sounds of frying would fill her mother’s kitchen. 

Evangeline could only hope that Kylo would like it too, but her mind began to wonder while she prepared the food.  
  
He had called her his Lady…..the Lady of the Supreme Leader. 

The name made her giddy to the point of dizziness. Like a teenager, drunk off their first kiss. 

What exactly did the name mean though? Did it change things between them? Make her more than just a prostitute? 

She certainly felt changed. 

Knowing him had changed her, to the point that Evangeline didn’t recognize herself. She felt less guarded, happier and she was fucking free. 

Kylo was the spark that had started all of those things. 

Why was he able to stir her heart in this way? 

These emotions that she desperately tried to keep out….What were they? 

He was just a man, and she had so many men before.

Kylo Ren was just one more….but that wasn’t right. 

He wasn’t. Kylo was more, so much more. 

She hadn’t ever let a man mean so much to her, but Evangeline didn’t know how to love in that way. 

Did she?

How in the hell did she wind up in this position? It was rather funny when she thought about it. A courtesan falling for a client, but she wasn’t anymore and Kylo was no longer her client. 

What did that make them then? Friends? Companions? Lovers? 

All the unanswered questions made her stomach hurt.  
  
Evangeline tried to turn her attention to making Kylo his caf, black just the way he liked it, but the questions kept on coming.  
  
What were Kylo’s feelings?  
  
It was obvious he cared for her and wanted her to be happy, but if he ever told her he loved her….

What would she do?

How would she cope with that when she didn’t even understand her own feelings? 

Perhaps she needed to protect herself from all of this. Should she push him away again? Or should she talk to him about her feelings?

The thought of being that vulnerable frightened her. 

How he made her feel frightened her too. 

Not only that, but the thought of losing him was equally terrifying. 

He was the Supreme fucking Leader for star’s sake! His life was constantly in danger, fighting one foe or another. 

What if he….

What if he died?

Evangeline did not want to lose him, that much was clear, but she also wasn’t ready to give her feelings a voice. 

So, she decided to focus on the task at hand-—feeding the man she cared for.  
  
Carrying a cup of caf in one hand and the plate with his meal in the other, Evangeline made her way into her bedroom. She finds Kylo sitting on the edge of her bed, wearing only his pants while ruffling a towel through his hair to dry it.  
  
“For you, my Lord.” 

Kylo placed the towel down and took both offerings from her. “My Little Bird spoils me. What did you make for me this time?” 

“Caf and something my mother used to make for me. It’s egg fried into the bread.” Evangeline sat down beside him as he took a long sip from his cup, watching the rippling of his throat as he swallowed. She couldn’t help but find even the smallest things about him attractive. 

“So your mother is the one who made you such a good cook?” Kylo asks before taking a bite of the toast, closing his eyes and moaning ever so slightly.

The bond tells her that he is pleased with the taste, the combination of butter and the runny yolk center flooding his taste buds. He takes a few more bites before returning to the caf. 

She sat in silence, letting Kylo focus on nothing else except his breakfast, but the sound of his comlink pings rapidly. 

The galaxy needed their leader. 

After putting both cup and plate on her nightstand, he made quick work of putting on his boots before standing and putting his tunic, belt and cape on.

“Kylo wait! Your shirt.” Evangeline goes to reach for the hem so that she could pull it up and over her head but is stopped by the feeling of Kylo’s hands on hers. 

“Keep it, I like how it looks on you.”

His Little Bird gave him a quizzical look. “You like how your oversized shirt looks on me?” 

“Yes….and I can sense it pleases you to wear it.” He answers honestly, enjoying the way she looked away in an attempt to hide her embarrassment, but her cheeks flooded with color gave her away.

“It does...please me.” She laces their fingers together and squeezes before looking back at him. “It’s as if your arms are around me and it smells like you.” 

For a moment Kylo just stares, unsure of what to do with this piece of information. 

“When I return, I can-” He hesitates, still not understanding why she would want something so meaningless as an article of his clothing. “Bring you something else of mine to keep. Would you like that?” 

However, seeing the way the corners of her eyes crinkle from smiling so wide makes Kylo think he’d give up his entire wardrobe to her. 

Evangeline nods her head and sits up on her knees on the bed so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. 

Reluctantly he breaks the kiss and strokes her cheek with his still gloveless hands. “I’ll be back soon Little Bird.” 

He tries to move away but Evangeline clings to him. 

“Wait! One more bite?” She pleads, bringing the toast up to his mouth. It had tasted delicious, so he doesn’t hesitate to sink his teeth into it.

Fast as lightning she puts the toast down while he chews and picks up the cup of caf. 

“And one more sip.” She urges, handing the cup to him, making sure to watch that he drinks it.

“Satisfied?” Kylo asks and passes the cup back to her. 

“Very!” Comes Evangeline’s overly happy chirp. 

He kisses her again while simultaneously slipping on his gloves. “Now, be a good girl and finish my breakfast for me.”

“Yes, Daddy.” This time Evangeline releases him, settling back onto her bed and starts to get comfortable. From her nightstand draw, she takes out the book of music from her composer Paolo, reading it while she sips the rest of his caf. 

Kylo prepares to take his leave, pausing to look back at his Little Bird. 

Longing tugs his heartstrings, realizing he doesn’t want to leave her. 

For just a moment, one single moment, he thinks he could be content just being by her side until the end of his days—but Kylo Ren knows he cannot stay, so he turns and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Follow/Find Me On:  
> [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Lady_In_Writing?fan_landing=true)!!  
> [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@lady_in_writing?_d=d4he6fi8bd5619&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAAxb9WldGVmkD5hA7a3CFvEZcm-qGq50rnhOZOEGqOb6dw7pxePGMigdI-Un51V7Y4&share_author_id=6844260755518751750&u_code=dd75bgja64a745&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&u)!!


	10. A Date With The Supreme Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: HI! Here's chapter 10 it's SO much longer than I had originally planed, it's just over 10K words and there are TWO smut scenes lol  
> I also just wanted to give a warning.  
> There is mention of Baby El’s past that could be triggering as Evangeline alludes to the fact she was sexually assaulted by a family member as a child.  
> No details are described but, if this is at all a difficult topic for you- skip over it!))

A Place To Escape: Chapter 10 (A Date With The Supreme Leader)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kylo Ren sat twitching in his seat- irritated, tense, and _needy_.

Needy for answers. 

Needy for resolutions. 

Needy for his Little Bird. 

Since he couldn’t satisfy the first two, he decided to say ‘fuck all’ and leave Steadfast for Paradise House. If only his ship would **_fucking_** move faster so he could stop thinking about his uncertainty towards Rey. 

He had pushed her in the desert of Pasaana because he needed to see her power. Needed her to see it too- to tempt her. 

No matter how hard she tried to deny it, the darkness was a part of her. More so, it was a part of her heritage, just as much as it was a part of Kylo’s.

Rey Palpatine- the granddaughter of the Emperor. 

Kylo still reeled at the thought. If she joined him and combined their power- they would be _unstoppable_. 

Together, they could rise up against Palpatine and take his throne. 

The entire galaxy would bend to their will and bow to their **new** Emperor and Empress. 

There would be no more Resistance, no more Jedi, and for once, Kylo could fucking _relax_. 

Then maybe he could even bring Evangeline home with him instead of always trying to find the time to visit _._

If only Rey would submit to her destiny and take his hand. 

If Kylo was honest, it was something he couldn’t stop fantasizing about. The thought of walking into his quarters at the end of each day and finding Evangeline there seemed like the perfect dream. 

She’d always be within his reach- safe from harm and by his side to calm him, fuck him, and sing for him. He’d dress her in the finest silk, drape her in jewels, and make her his Queen. 

He’d give her whatever she wanted as long as he never again had to be separated from her. 

The fantasy consumed him even while sleeping. Dreams of him fucking his Little Bird on the throne of the Sith as he named her his Queen plagued him nightly. 

He and Rey would stand and fight together as allies, but Evangeline would be his true sovereign. 

Kylo, of course, shielded these thoughts from his Little Bird. Too afraid he would scare her with the intensity of his feelings. 

Feelings that he still did not understand. Feelings that he had yet to decipher. 

To Kylo, Evangeline was radiating sunlight, and he was nothing but a leech that would eventually suck her dry if he wasn’t careful. It was only a matter of time before she saw the darkness that lurked within his heart and threw him aside, just like everyone else in his life had done.

He forces the negativity away, turning his attention to landing his ship.  
  
For once, he was arriving early in the morning. Kylo wondered if his Little Bird would still be asleep. He began to hope she was, so he could surprise her by slipping under the covers and waking her with kisses. 

However, when Kylo entered through the doors and began making his way through the dance hall, he was greeted by shouting coming from the stage. 

There, Evangeline and Damon were angrily facing one another while the other dancers awkwardly stood around them. It was clear from their attire that they were in the middle of practice. 

His Little Bird was barefoot, wearing only a pair of high waisted black stretch pants and a royal blue colored sports bra. Some of her upper abdomen was exposed from the gap between the pants and the bra, and her hair pulled up into a high pony-tail. Her cheeks were flushed, sweat beaded at her brow, and her chest rose and fell with labored breaths- clearly from the strain of the dance route. 

Kylo had never seen her so dressed down before, and yet, she still looked fucking gorgeous. 

“I don’t need you to tell me what I can and can not do! I know my limits.” Evangeline angrily huffs, hopping down from a large suspended metal ring that she had just been sitting on.

“I know that, Strawberry, but aerial acrobatics is exceedingly difficult! You need to be more careful.” 

“I don’t need to do _anything_ .” She placed her hands on both hips, standing tall as they continued their argument, “I don’t need help from anyone, especially not a fucking **man**!” Evangeline spat the word as if it tasted bitter in her mouth.

“I’M JUST CONCERNED FOR YOUR SAFETY!” Damon shot back, raising his voice to match the escalating emotions between them. 

“WELL, YOU AREN’T MY FATHER SO YOU CAN TAKE YOUR CONCERN AND FUCK OFF!” The rage in her voice filled the dance hall. Her face was twisted in her anger, but before Damon could respond, Evangeline turned on her heel and stormed out. 

Dancers rushed to get out of her way, fearful of being trapped in the eye of the storm. 

The room fell silent after her departure; none of them sure how to react after what had just conspired. 

Kylo observed as Daliah took center stage and directed the others to get back to work. Quietly, he took his leave, easily slipping out the back and making his way up to Evangeline’s rooms. 

He had never seen his Little Bird lash out like that. 

Of course, he had seen her angry and upset but _never_ like that. 

He almost hadn’t recognized her. 

Kylo was uncertain if the fury within her was more concerning or arousing.

It didn’t take him long to locate her. Her emotions guide him right to her until he finds himself standing out on her balcony. His Little Bird sits on a bench with her knees pulled to her chest as she cries into them. The sight makes him frown, his forehead creased with concern. For a moment, he just watches, once more feeling useless. 

Kylo had thought she was doing better. He knew some days were more challenging than others, but clearly, she was still suffering. It made him feel sick. 

He calls her name softly, so not to startle her, but her head still jolts up in his direction as she furiously wipes away her tears. 

“Why are you crying?” 

“I’m not.” She snaps, squaring her shoulders in resistance. 

“Evangeline….” His tone is stern but calm, unamused by her blatant lie. 

A moment later, she sighs- her body deflating in surrender. 

Tentatively he sits down beside her, “I don’t understand. What’s wrong? Your thoughts are so scattered…”

Evangeline sucked in a shuddering breath into her lungs, tears pouring down her face as she tried to put her feelings into words. “I-I…sometimes the darkness gets to be too much. Sometimes it feels like every horrible thing that has ever happened is playing on a loop I can’t escape from, and I…I need to! I need to fly away from it all, so I can leave all the pain behind.”

She spoke in rushed, shaky sentences, her breath caught in her throat. Kylo knew if she didn’t steady her breathing, she could faint. 

With a hand on her lower back, he drew her closer so he could lean down closer to her line of sight. “Shhh,” he soothed, taking hold of her hand to place it over his heart, letting her feel its steady beating. “Deep breaths Little Bird. Can you do that? Slow deep breaths.” 

Evangeline lets Kylo’s own breathing guide her, taking a deep breath in through her mouth and out through her nose, 

“That’s it,” He praised softly. “Keep going. That’s a good girl.”

It took a few minutes of deep breathing for her to calm down, all the while looking up at him with apologetic eyes. 

Kylo simply pulls her into his chest, holding her there. “You have nothing to apologize for, Little Bird. What I don’t understand is, what does this have to do with this fascination with performing above the stage?” 

“It makes me feel like I’m flying….” She mumbles into his broad chest, her embarrassment radiating through their connection. 

Kylo can’t help but chuckle to himself. His nickname for her seemed to match her more than he initially thought. “Come with me. If my Little Bird wants to fly, then she will.” 

“What do you mean?” 

With his hands going to her hips, he guides her to stand. “It’s a surprise. Go get dressed, Bird. I’m taking you out.” 

Evangeline turned to look at him with hope in her eyes, “Supreme Leader, are you taking me on a date?” 

Kylo’s brows scrunched together at the word- confused by the concept, “A date?” 

She tramples down the momentary glimmer of hope, dropping her gaze to her bare feet. 

The hands on her hips tug her forward so he could pull her down onto his lap. She obeys his physical command, straddling him.  
  
“I’ve never….” Kylo treads lightly, choosing his words carefully more for his sake than hers. Admitting the truth makes him feel young and inexperienced, “I’ve never taken someone on a date before...but yes Bird, if it will make you smile, then yes.” 

Sensing his trepidation, she pushes her forehead against his, “I’ve only ever been on dates where men were paying to spend time with me. I guess we’ll just have to be each other’s first.” 

A sense of anxiety spikes through him at the thought of needing to live up to her romanticized fantasies. What made her think he was worthy enough to be her first _anything_ was beyond him. 

Not knowing how to respond, Kylo leans in to kiss her, and thanks the stars she returns it.

“Go on, go get ready.” He urges, nudging her to stand. Evangeline starts to turn away, but Kylo holds her in place for a moment longer, “And no corsets or heels, dress comfortably for once.” 

She playfully rolls her eyes at him, “You’re no fun, but I shall try my best, my Lord.”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When his Little Bird emerges, it is clear she had only half-listened to his instructions. She wears an off the shoulder, long sleeve, short maroon colored dress. The bodice is form-fitting, but the skirt fans out and flows softly around her, ending right at her knees. She had taken the front strains of her hair and braided them back to meet behind her head, giving it the appearance of a crown, while the rest of her hair hangs down in soft ringlet curls. 

She looks ethereal, like some beautiful woodland imp- except for the black heels she wears. 

They must add at least four to five inches of height. Kylo knows she wears them more often than not, but he can’t stop imagining her tripping and snapping her ankle. 

“I thought I told you to dress comfortably?” He finds himself scolding her as if reprimanding a child.

Evangeline cocks her head to the side and gives him an amused look, “What would you know about dressing comfortably? You’re still dressed in your cape and all that black leather.” 

Kylo’s face hardens at her defiance, but instead of responding, he removes his cape, belt, tunic, and lastly-his gloves. 

He stands before her in only his boots, pants and long sleeve black undershirt, “Is this more to your liking, Little Bird?” 

“Yes, my Lord.” She bites her bottom lip and smiles to herself, looking mischievous.

“You’re not planning on changing, are you?” 

Evangeline shakes her head ‘no,’ still beaming at him as if she’s just gotten away with murder.

Her rare bratty behavior was rearing its head. 

Kylo knew he should take her over his knee and punish her, but that didn’t seem like the best way to start their date. He rolls his eyes with a huff and holds his hand out for her to take. 

“Come, Little Bird, let's go on our date.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His Little Bird practically bounced with every step she took. Joy exuding from her every pore as they walked arm in arm. 

Kylo could only hope he was able to live up to her expectations since this isn’t something he planned ahead of time. However, he remains optimistic that she will nonetheless be pleased. 

They made their way down to the landing bay, where the patrons of Paradise House were able to leave their ships while enjoying the show or spending the night. When it became evident that Kylo was leading her towards his TIE Silencer, Evangeline stopped short.

“Kylo? Where are you taking me?” 

The confusion in her voice drains him of whatever confidence he had. 

“You said you wanted to feel like you’re flying….I thought-” 

“YOU’RE TAKING ME FLYING IN YOUR SHIP??!?!” She squeals, rendering Kylo silent. “OHMYSTARS, yes! Please? Can we?” 

His amber eyes go wide at her sheer and utter excitement. She looks up at him, bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

Kylo had wanted to make her happy, but he never imagined something so minuscule would make her this happy. Similar to when he gifted her the necklace, he is stunned by her reaction.  
  
Nonetheless, being responsible for her joy spreads warmth to his heart. He leaves a quick kiss on the top of her head before helping her onto his ship. His TIE fighter was really only meant to fit one, so it’s a tight fit until he sits in the pilot’s chair. 

“Come here,” He pats his upper thigh, beckoning her to him. She comes without protest, perching herself on the tops of his knees, her body stiff as a board. 

Sensing her nerves, Kylo snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her back onto his lap, lips skimming against the shell of her ear, “You’re so tense, just relax.”

“It just….it seems brand new. I’m fearful of breaking something.” 

Her words remind him of Rey in the desert of Pasaana, “It is new. The scavenger destroyed my last one”  
  
She doesn’t hesitate, “Wow! What a bitch.” 

Kylo laughs, a deep rich sound that vibrates through his entire being. He can’t remember the last time something has made him genuinely laugh, but he’s not surprised his Little Bird causes it. 

She joins in, the sound of his laughter helping her to relax. Kylo kisses her bare shoulder while he buckles the safety belt across both their laps. 

“Are you ready?” He asks, taking her hands in his and brings them towards the control handles. 

“Wait, wait!” She pulls her hands away, swallowing hard as the panicky feeling returns. “You want _me_ to fly your ship!?” 

The sound of her overly high pitched voice makes him chuckle. He breathes into her ear, teasing her. “You’re usually so fearless, Little Bird.” 

When she doesn’t respond, Kylo picks her hands back up, “Together then?” 

He waits for her nod before guiding her hands back to the controls, wrapping their fingers around them. “When the ship is on, you’ll push on these to control the speed and direction of the ship. You will also need-” 

Kylo stops mid-sentence to nudge her foot towards the foot-control pedal. “To simultaneously press down on this with your foot.” 

Tentatively she places her foot by the pedal, hovering over it. Her dainty heel looks out of place beside his tremendously large boot. Something about the contrast between her soft femininity and his masculine energy always manages to catch his attention. 

He found it _erotic_. 

A creature and his courtesan. 

No.

_A ruler and his queen._

“W-what if I need to stop or slow down?” Evangeline’s question shakes him back to reality. 

Kylo demonstrates by guiding their hands to pull the hand controls towards them. “Pull the hand controls back while easing your foot off the pedal. If you need to come to a sudden stop, you-” Without warning, he yanks the controls with force, causing her to jolt back against him. Her cheeks warm at being so easily startled.

“What about this stuff?” Evangeline gestures to an array of other buttons and controls he failed to mention. 

“Various controls for targeting, shield protectors, and fire control. All of which the Little Bird won’t need.” 

Evangeline nodded, seemingly satisfied with the response. 

“Lastly,” He brings her right hand to the ignition, still whispering so deeply that the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, “this gives it power. Simply _flick_ it.” 

She doesn’t hesitate, his ship roaring to life at her delicate touch. 

Returning her hand to the controls, Kylo places his hand atop hers, giving her a reassuring squeeze, before guiding her in taking off. 

But the moment they started gaining altitude, her scream filled the tiny pod. “Kylo! N-No! NO! Take us down! I’ll kill us!” 

“Relax!” He raises his voice slightly to be heard over her but softens it when she stops shouting, “You are safe with me, Little Bird, _always_.” 

She releases a breath and nods, steadying herself- willing herself to be brave.  
  
“Good girl.” Kylo praises, leaving a chaste kiss on her bare shoulder blade. “Now, hold on tight. We need to go much faster if we are going to breach the atmosphere.” 

“Breach the fucking _what_?!” 

Kylo moves the hand controls forward, pushing his body weight into the throttle as the ship picks up speed. 

Evangeline’s fear fills the aircraft and smacks him hard in the face as her entire body trembles on his lap. 

“If you’re afraid, then close your eyes, Little Bird.” 

She doesn’t hesitate, tucking her chin into her chest and squeezing her eyes tightly shut. 

Once in space, Kylo puts the ship into auto-pilot before removing their hands from the controls and soothingly rubs Evangeline’s forearms, “You can open your eyes now.”

It takes her a moment to build up her courage, but when she does- her gasp cuts the silence. 

Her eyes open and then go wide at the sight of vast darkness and endless stars. She shifts in Kylo’s lap, quickly unbuckling herself so she could rise and lean closer to the glass. So close that her nose is nearly pressed against it. 

“Woah…..” She breathes out in amazement. 

Kylo cranes his neck so he can see her expression. Her face filled with childlike wonder, her whole being vibrates with it. A memory of the first time his father took him up into space floods his mind. How glorious it had all seemed, silent and tremendous, and all laid out before him. 

He could still remember how he had never wanted that moment with his father to end, but it did and was followed by countless unhappy memories. 

The sound of his name brings Kylo back. Turning towards her, he finds her staring at him while a single tear cascades down her cheek.   
  
_Shit! No, this was supposed to make her happy!_

He tries to hide his sheer panic until he catches sight of her smile, warm and bright like it always was when she was _truly_ happy. 

“It’s beautiful up here…..Thank you...Thank you for bringing me here, Kylo.” Evangeline crawls back into his lap, arms encircling his neck while his own come around her waist. 

He can’t stop his lips from turning upwards in a small smile, clutching her tighter against him. “You’re welcome, Little Bird.”

She nuzzles her face against his, practically purring in his ear, “It’s all so big and breathtaking. I don’t have the words to describe it.” 

“I felt similar the first time I saw it.”  
  
Her soft lips graze his earlobe, her words warm and needy. “I’m glad my first time is with you, my Lord.” 

The air around them shifts drastically, morphing into sexual tension that pulls tight like a cord. Before he realizes, Kylo is pulling her in and kissing her hard on the mouth. 

Evangeline eagerly returns his kiss, parting her lips to allow his tongue in. He hums in response, bringing her close enough that her breasts are smashed against his chest. She gently sucks at his tongue, her breath accelerating the more passionate their kissing becomes.

He is suddenly very grateful for the short dress she wears, his hand easily wedging its way between her thighs to cup her sex through her lace panties. Evangeline parts her legs to give him better access. He graciously takes it, yanking the lace to the side and running his fingertips through her slick folds. 

Kylo breaks their kiss and smirks, “Put your back against my chest, your feet on my knees and open your legs for me, pet.”  
  
He can feel her excitement run through their bond like an electrical current as she shifts on his lap and slips her feet out of her shoes to get into the position he wanted her in. 

“Such a considerate Little Bird I have.” He chuckles, realizing she removed her heels so as not to scuff his pants. The compliment has her brimming with pride.

With a hand on her stomach, Kylo guides her to relax into him so that her head resting back against his shoulder. Her legs fall open wider, causing the skirt of her dress to ride up, baring her creamy pale thighs. The hand on her stomach slithers back down between her legs.

“Just relax, and let your _Daddy_ take care of you.” He emphasizes the title, knowing how excited it makes her when he calls himself her Daddy, and slides a finger down to prod her opening. 

The moment he slips a single finger inside her, melodies of moans leave her sweet mouth. 

“Mmmh, already so wet. Just like a good girl should be.” He breathed, working his finger in and out of her little hole as his thumb started to graze her clit. Evangeline moaned, trying her best to stay still, but she desperately needs more. 

However, there was no hiding her desires with their bond so strong.  
  
“Does my Little Bird want another finger inside her needy cunt?” 

Evangeline shifted her gaze to meet his, her eyes glassy from desire. “Yes, Daddy, please. Please give me more.”  
  
She kept begging until Kylo sank in a second finger. He could feel her toes curling against his knees. Her breath hitched at the feeling, melting back into his chest.

“Feels good, doesn’t it? I can already feel that tight cunt clenching around my fingers. Does someone need to cum already?”

Evangeline nodded, thrashing her head back further onto his shoulder and moaning nonsense at him as her inner thighs trembled. His cock throbs at the sounds of her sighs of pleasure, pressing against her backside even through the layers of clothing between them.

“So soon, Little Bird?” Kylo chuckled into her ear, teasing her as he continued to work his fingers knuckle deep inside her. 

She whined out a plea, but his fingers slipped out a second later and ran along her folds, dragging her wetness up to her clit. Kylo rubbed the sensitive bud in precise circles that caused her hips to buck off his lap. 

“I want to make you feel good too.” Came her breathless replay, still rolling her hips in time with his touch. 

Kylo nuzzled his nose against the juncture of her neck and shoulder, leaving hot open mouth kisses along her flesh. “Not a chance, pet. This is for your pleasure only.” 

His Little Bird starts to protest but is cut off by his fingers slipping back inside her dripping slit, his thumb returning to her clit to give it the attention it deserved. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, slightly muffling her moans. 

Still enough to catch Kylo’s attention. His free hand grabs hold of her face and dig his fingers into her cheeks to force her mouth open. 

“There’s no one up here but you and I. Not a single soul to hear you scream for me, Evangeline- so don’t you dare hold back.” 

Picking up the pace of his fingers, Kylo fingers her with quick, slick thrusts as his thumb applied more pressure to her most sensitive spot. Her hands gripped onto the arm between her legs, balling her fists into the fabric of his sleeve as she cried out. 

“Kylo, Kylo, please, please! _Please_ let me cum!” Evangeline sobbed in ecstasy, her cunt twitching and dripping down onto his pilot's chair.  
  
The realization elicited a guttural growl from his throat. Any irritation he felt about Rey destroying his last ship dissipates because now he’ll have the memory of Evangeline in this one.  
  
Kylo doesn’t relent; the fervid movements of his fingers moving in and out of her drenched cunt cause wet squelching noises to fill the pod of his ship. She grits her teeth and whines, making it glaringly obvious she was straining to stop herself from cumming.

“That’s my good girl, waiting for her Daddy’s permission. You can’t hold back much longer, can you?” He moans hotly into her ear, rubbing circles on her clit as it throbs against the pad of his thumb.

She adamantly shakes her head ‘no,’ only able to whimper in reply. Their eyes meet, Kylo catching a glimpse of the tears prickling the edges of her eyes. 

He leans in, grazing his lips along hers before growling out his command just as he slips a third finger in, “Show Daddy how a good girl cums.” 

Evangeline’s body convulses as she comes undone for him, her song ripped from her throat as she cums all over his hand. He holds his fingers steady inside her and gently strokes her clit as she rides out the aftershocks. It’s only once her body slumps, and her legs slip off his knees that he removes them from her core. 

He holds her close against his body, her chest rising and falling with long drawn out breaths. Her eyes are half-lidded as if she’s about to fall asleep. Kylo doesn’t dare disturb her, instead making himself busy by idly licking and sucking her juices from his fingers. 

Finally, she stirs, cooing softly and stretching her back.

“Are you alright?” He asks, stroking the top of her head with his free hand. 

“Mmmhmm,” She hums but doesn’t open her eyes. 

He nudges her in an attempt to rouse her, but she just scrunches her nose like a rabbit. 

“Always so sleepy after you cum.” Kylo teases as he begins switching off the auto-pilot so he can start their descent back to Paradise House.

“That’s because you make me cum harder than anyone else ever has.” 

Her words stop him dead, his brain short-circuiting for a moment. 

Kylo was aware that he pleased her sexually, but to hear her say he pleased her more than any other was mind-numbing. 

_Blissfully_ mind-numbing. 

The darker part of him wanted to set a course for Steadfast, take his Little Bird far away from here. Steal her away so he could bring her _home_. 

She’d sleep the entire trip and wake up to find herself the Queen of the First Order.  
  
But, he couldn’t just take her. 

Could he? 

No, taking her against her will would be _wrong_. Especially when the ability to make her own choices had been continuously stolen from her.

Evangeline _finally_ had her freedom, and he wouldn’t be the one to take it away. 

She had the right to decide whether or not she’d want to live with him.

If Kylo wanted to take this next step, he’d need to do it right. 

All he’d have to do was ask her. He would just open his mouth, ask her, and then they could always be together. 

But, one look at Evangeline peacefully sleeping against him, and all his determination avaids him until there is nothing left but self-doubt. 

Who was he to ask her to leave her family and give up her home? 

For what? To be with him? 

The only reason she still cared for him was because she wasn’t forced to be in his presence all the fucking time. 

Whenever his mother was angry at Han for running off on adventures, he’d say, ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder, Princess.’ 

It seemed logical, considering that Kylo always left before he could fuck things up with Evangeline.

Even if she did agree to come away with him, he would only disappoint her in the long run. 

What a fool he was- to think he could keep something as perfect as her. 

Kylo Ren would let the dream die. He would find contentment in what that had built. There was no reason to be greedy. 

Having her to escape to would have to be enough for him. 

He stuffs his negative thoughts back down into the endless dark pit, not willing to allow anything to ruin their time together. 

Evangeline stayed asleep until they landed, completely unaware of the thoughts gnawing away at him. The jostling of the ship being the only thing to wake her. 

“Come Bird; we’ve landed.” He shifts in the pilot’s seat, rousing her further.

She sits up with a stretch and a yawn, smooths down her dress, and slips her feet back into her shoes. 

Together they exit his ship, once again arm in arm- Kylo turning to lead them in the direction of Paradise House when Evangeline tugs on his arm to stop him. 

“Kylo...you took me somewhere special now I want to take you somewhere that is special to me. Will you come?” She asks shyly, peeking up at him through her lashes.

He chuckles, teasing her, “Are you the one taking me on a date now, Little Bird?” 

“If you’ll let me, my Lord. Would you like to see my favorite place?” 

“Of course, I would. Lead the way.” 

The bounce in her step from earlier quickly returns. She’s practically dragging Kylo along with her in her excitement despite her legs being much shorter than his. 

“Slow down, Little Bird!” Kylo chuckles, her enthusiasm lightening his mood, “What’s the rush?” 

“I don’t want to waste any time. What if you have to leave suddenly?” 

The truth of her emotions smacks him in the face. Her excitement was just a mask for her anxiety that he would leave her here on the streets of Cefalù.

Kylo digs his boots into the ground, abruptly halting his Little Bid in her tracks and tugging her to him so that their chests were only a few inches apart.

“Evangeline,” He speaks her name, voice firm, so her attention is solely on him. “I’m not going _anywhere._ I’m yours for the day. You have my word.” 

An emotion Kylo couldn’t name flooded her eyes, a calmness washing over her. She smiles and nods, resuming their walk at a leisurely pace. 

They walk down narrow cobblestone streets as she tells him about her home planet- showing him various parts of the cozy little town that laid outside the gates of Paradise House. 

She shows him the town market, various bars, and cafes, points out the path that leads down to the beach, and finally leads him past the town’s house of worship. 

Or as Evangeline called it- _il duomo_.

To Kylo, Cefalù seemed like another world. He was used to the cold, grey pristineness of The First Order. But here, everyone was brimming with life. 

Though it was clear they lacked the more high tech luxuries, the people of Cefalù didn’t lack in happiness.

Children ran through the cobblestone streets, playing and laughing with one another. 

Peddlers and shop owners haggled prices in the marketplace. 

Mothers cooked and cared for younglings as fathers did manual labor and went off to work. 

The smell of food lingered in the air as the soft sea breeze blew in from the North. 

Cefalù might have been rural with its stone streets and buildings, but something about it felt like home.

Kylo realized the feeling was coming from Evangeline. The tranquility she felt here pulsed through their bond and influenced his feelings. 

Affectionately he watched her talk admittedly about her favorite yearly festival. The woman would braid flowers in their hair and dance in the town square while wine poured freely, and everyone ate and drank until sundown. 

The images she painted with her words tantalizing him, he becoming lost in her tale until a voice called out to them.

“Buongiorno, Evangeline!”

His Little Bird turns at the sound of her name, her face brightening further when she sees the owner of the voice, “Rose-Antonia!” 

Before them stands a very short older woman with tan skin and large pointy ears that stick out past her greying hair. She smiles warmly at them while wiping her wrinkled hands on the skirt of her apron, cleaning her hands of what appeared to be flour.

Evangeline immediately goes to her; both women clasping hands and kissing one another on the cheeks. Kylo watches as they converse in their native tongue. He didn’t understand a word of it, but they appeared to be catching up with one another. 

“It is a blessing to see your beautiful young face.” Rose-Antonia reaches up to cup Evagneline’s cheek, patting it affectionately. “Where are you off to today?” 

“Off to my garden.” She replies, leaning into the older woman’s touch, “May I borrow a basket, a paring knife, and some shears? I didn’t exactly come prepared today.” 

“Of course, signora strega, anything for you!” Quicker than what seemed possible for someone with such short legs, Rose-Antonia hobbled into her home to gather the items. She returned swiftly and handed a wicker basket to Evangeline. 

“Thank you, my friend. I promise to return them the next time I’m in town.” 

“No rush, bring them back whenever it suits you.” The tiny woman hesitates before continuing. “Signora strega….you know there is a tall black _shadowy figure_ standing behind you.” 

Evangeline looks over her shoulder, looking around before her eyes fall on Kylo. She giggles, turning back to her friend. “Dearest, that’s only a man.” 

“A man?? You’ve never brought a man here!”

“I know,” Evangeline warmly replies, looking back over her shoulder at him, “but Kylo is special.” 

His Little Bird waves at him, to which he awkwardly returns, his movements stiff. 

“See? He’s not so scary.” Evangeline reassures, her tone light-hearted. 

Rose-Antonia simply nods in agreement and also waves in Kylo’s direction. “Enjoy the gardens, my Lord.” 

“Uh, yes, thank you.” He tries to smile to appear less intimidating but fears he is failing miserably. 

Evangeline returns to his side, this time taking hold of his hand, ready to resume their journey, “Thank you again for the basket and such, my friend. I will see you soon!” 

“You come over for Sunday dinner, soon you hear? You need a real home-cooked meal!” Rose-Antonia calls back, pausing a moment before shouting again. “Bring your man with you too!” 

Evangeline gives her friend one last wave before returning her attention to Kylo. They fall into a comfortable silence as they walk, slowly coming to a more secluded part of the town. The cobblestone streets turning to dirt beneath their feet. It’s quieter here, the area around them becoming more woodys the further away they walked from the busy townsfolk going about their day. 

Seeing this side of Evangeline and her home planet was nice, but Kylo prefers this, being alone with her. It didn’t matter where they were or what they were doing- her presence was always comforting. 

Soothing him until nothing else in the galaxy mattered. 

The hand she holds twitches in her grasp, shifting and lacing their fingers together. 

She gasps so softly that Kylo almost misses it, but the burning in her cheeks tells him this small act of intimacy has brought her great pleasure. 

Perhaps he **could** live up to her romantic ideals of being courted. 

She deserved it. She deserved everything he could give her. 

And that started with knowing everything he could about her.

“The natives here….they refer to you as strega? As a witch? ” He asks, hungry to know more about the place she called home. 

She nods with a smile, “Yes, they mean it as a sign of respect. It’s what they called my mother before she passed.” 

“They respected her for being a witch? They weren’t afraid?” 

“Some were, but most respected her and came to her for her herbal remedies and potions.” She pauses, her fingers tracing the faded scar along his face, “The healing balm I made you was one of her specialties.” 

His free hand presses her hand to his face, holding it there so not to lose contact. He places a kiss on her palm, keeping her gaze as he speaks. “Then, she has my thanks for teaching her daughter such useful skills.”

“I wish you two could have met; she would have liked you.” Evangeline mummers wistfully, a look of intense longing coming across her face. “Although, I suppose if she were still alive...I wouldn’t have had to start work at Paradise House to begin with.”  
  
Kylo’s brows knit together in confusion, “Why were you forced into sex work after she died?”

Her face hardens at his question, dropping her hand from his face and begins to turn away from him. “You shouldn’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to.” 

She tries to move away, but Kylo tightens his grip on her hand and holds her still, “I do want answers.” He grips her chin between his thumb and forefinger and cocks her head back in his direction, “You know so much of my past and I so little about yours. I want to know you, Evangeline, all of you.” 

A broken sounding chuckle leaves her, averting his gaze but staying still within his grasp. “You’d want to know all my demons, Kylo Ren?” 

He moves closer to her until their foreheads touch. “Yes, Little Bird, even your demons. You already know so many of mine and haven’t judged me for a single one.” 

She surrenders, releasing a long sigh and straightening her spine before telling her story. 

“My mother was not a wealthy woman. Countless villagers would come to her for help or for readings, but she never demanded payment. As a result, she was always behind on payments to the bank, but they never did anything about it because they respected her craft and were fearful she would curse them. We didn’t have much….but we were happy.” 

Her face darkens, her tone becoming gravely serious, “That all changed when she died...I, I couldn’t pay the debt, so they took the house. They took everything and left me with nothing. I had no choice other than to live on the streets. I would sing or give card readings on street corners, barely making enough credits to eat...but then I found Elsie.”

Kylo catches her tugging at the sleeves of her dress, fidgeting the more emotional she became. Soothingly he runs his hands up and down the lengths of her arms. 

She leans into him, taking solace from his touch as she continues, “When I found Elsie, she had been kicked out by her uncle who had been abusing her for years. He threw her out when…. she became…. _too_ _old_.” 

The way Evangeline carefully chose her words made Kylo shudder. He needed no elaboration to decipher the meaning of her words. It was clear what types of monstrosities Elsie endured before coming under Evangeline’s care.

“I had to feed us both….I didn’t have any other choice. I had to…” 

It was clear she was stalling, shame bleeding from her like an open wound. 

“I had to sell myself. We both did….Taking clients into dirty alleyways, hidden away in the shadows, keeping Elsie away from the men who preferred to be rough. That’s why I’m so protective of her because she’s been with me from the very beginning. But also because her family, who should have been the ones keeping her safe, were actually the ones causing her the greatest pain!” 

Kylo can sense her heart rate accelerating, the retelling of her early days with Elsie causing her great distress. 

“She was just a child and had already experienced such horrors. I did **whatever** I had to protect her while we were out on the streets!”

A tense moment of silence passes between them. 

Her emotions hang heavy in the air. A tonic of anger, regret, and sadness muddle together but not for herself- for Elsie. 

Even though most of what Evangeline had just described was similar to what she had been through, not once did she stop to think of her own pain. 

Kylo lifts his hand and gently wipes away a lone tear that rolls down her face, “Always so busy protecting others….but who’s been there to protect you, Little Bird?” 

The truth of his words stings, more tears welling up in her eyes. Her hands grip his shirt, brows crinkled together, her expression pained as she rises up on her toes and nuzzles her face against his, “Since my mother’s passing? No one, except you, Kylo.” 

He encircles his arm around her torso, closing what little space was left between them, and descends his lips onto hers. 

The kiss is short, but Evangeline pushes all of her pain into it. While Kylo returns it with all the tender care, he can muster. If a single kiss could bring her peace, then he would give her every last bit of himself, until her pain scabbed over and healed. 

She lowers herself from the tips of her toes and gives him a half-smile, “Thank you for wanting to know, for listening, and for not passing judgment.” 

“You don’t need to thank me for that. I meant what I said. I want to know all of it. I have no right to judge you for what you’ve been strong enough to overcome.”

“You are a better man than you give yourself credit for.” She muses, but before Kylo can argue, she tugs him forward, “Come, my Lord. It’s not much further.”

They continue on their way down the dirt path, fingers laced together once more. It was quiet, for a time, until curiosity gets the better of him. 

“Bird, how did you come to meet Damon?” 

“He saw me singing in the town square.” She says with a slight smile, “He said I had a gift and told me of his ideas of grandeur, to build a high-end pleasure house. One that species from all over the galaxy would beg for the chance to get into….and he wanted me to be the star. I told him I would do anything as long as Elsie was fed and had a warm place to sleep.” 

Kylo nods, intently listening to every detail, “Damon is correct; you do have a gift. You always sing so beautifully, Little Bird.” 

“When I sing on stage or when I cum, my Lord?” She shoots him a cheeky look, smirking at him devilishly. 

He growls, detangling their fingers and giving her a swift swat to the ass, “You know what I meant, naughty girl.”

His hand finds her side, pulling her into him as his fingers dig into the sensitive flesh of her stomach. She erupts into a fit of laughter, his touch tickling her. 

“Is my Little Bird ticklish?” Kylo teases, tickling her harder until she’s begging him to stop in between laughing. 

“K-Kylo! Stop! We’re here! We’re here!”

He releases her and looks up to find a large archway, woven together by branches and vines filled with wildflowers of various colors. Beyond the archway, Kylo can see rows of plants, flowers, and trees in full bloom. 

Aesthetically, the garden looks inviting, but he can’t seem to bring himself to step inside. Something in the air tells him that he is an unwelcome guest. 

He feels as if he’s being watched. His palms feel clammy, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Anxiety splinters through his frame, his hands itching to unsheathe his lightsaber, ready to fight the invisible foe before him.

Evangeline takes Kylo’s hand and stands directly in front of him, locking eyes with him as she steps over the threshold, “This place is sacred to me. This is where my mother taught me everything I know. I have never brought a man here before.” 

His eyes momentarily widen at her confession. To know she deemed no other man worthy makes Kylo feel special- like for once, someone saw him as good enough. 

In truth, Evangeline had always made him feel that way. Even the first night in her bed, she had treated him like any other ordinary man, and in the morning had chosen him to take her pleasure from. The images from that morning still lived vibrantly within his memory, his Little Bird using one of her rare moments of freedom to ride his cock as if she’d die without it.

With his previous apprehension gone, Kylo steps inside. Evangeline leading him as his eyes roam over her private sanctuary. There wasn’t a soul to be heard or seen. It was just the two of them and the tranquil feeling of wildlife and nature thriving all around them. 

The Force flowed so easily here, overflowing and connecting him with all surrounding living things.

It made Kylo feel at _peace_. 

“Make yourself comfortable, my Lord.” She said sweetly, setting her basket down, grabbing the shears, and making her way down one of the many rows of growing herbs.

He watches as Evangeline bends down to cut the stem and leaves of a strange-looking plant, gathering them together to make a small bundle. 

Kylo looks around, unsure of how to make himself comfortable while she works. He hadn’t been amongst nature like this since his time at Luke’s temple. 

During his time at the temple, he frequently meditated and trained alone in the surrounding forest or sat hidden in trees while studying the ancient Jedi texts- preferring the solitude to the judging eyes of his fellow padawans. 

He had never found a home there….except when he was alone deep in the forest.

Suddenly Kylo realized he could not recall what the feeling of grass felt like. Where he once took such solace in nature, he now could barely remember it. 

He crouched down and let his fingertips run through the blades of grass, wisping against his skin before he pushed his palm flat against the earth. His eyes close, allowing himself to connect to every molecule as he settles down to a comfortable sitting position. 

In this half mediated state, Kylo can sense Evangeline’s approach before he hears it. Her all-encompassing light reverberating from the soles of her feet through the earth and into his palm. 

A smile twitches at the corners of his mouth as warmth builds in his palm and travels through him, transforming into crashing waves of glittering gold that make him feel weightless. 

It takes Kylo a long moment to recognize that this is the light side of the Force- another sensation he had long forgotten about. 

_“Ben? Is that you?”_

It’s his mother’s voice, but when he opens his eyes, he sees only Evangeline- walking towards him, barefoot, her arms full of herbs and what appeared to be fruit. 

She places everything into the basket before making her way over to him and runs her fingers through his hair.

“Are you alright? You’re smiling, but you have tears rolling down your face.” She speaks softly while wiping his tears away. 

Wordlessly, his hands go to her hips, tugging her down, a silent plea for her to straddle his lap. She does so- gladly and wraps her arms around him in a tight hug. 

Kylo returns her embrace, laying his head on her shoulder, processing what had just happened. 

He didn’t understand how, but somehow Evangeline’s energy had linked him to the light side of the Force. For the briefest moment, he had touched it, and it connected him right to his mother. 

Not only did he hear her voice and felt her presence, but the smell of her lilac perfume lingered behind, the same scent she wore when he was a boy.

“This place can feel overwhelming sometimes.” Evangeline soothingly whispers into his ear, “So much positive light stored in one spot. Sometimes I hear my mother’s voice here too.” 

He aggressively pulls back, giving her a stern look, “How do you know?”

“I didn’t.” She brushes his hair out of his face, “But, I’ve only ever seen you shed tears about your father and the night you lashed out in your sleep. I figured if I feel my mother’s spirit here, then perhaps you felt yours.” 

Kylo nods, looking away. “It’s more than that, Little Bird.” 

“Perhaps your mother wants you to go home to her.” 

Dark eyes snap in her direction, glaring at her in defiance, but his Little Bird is unafraid. 

Evangeline simply chuckles and kisses his forehead, “Very well, my Lord, a subject not to be touched.” 

She moves off of his lap to kneel on the grass in front of him. 

“Have you ever eaten a pomegranate, my Lord?” She asks, taking out a smooth, round red fruit from the basket beside her.

He gives her a quizzical look, “Can’t say that I have, Bird.” 

Evangeline hums in response and takes out the paring knife she borrowed from Rose-Antonia.

Knife in hand, she cuts a cone shape into the pomegranate’s top, getting rid of the flower bud stem. She then runs the blade along the ridges, scoring the fruit and handling the knife with delicate precision. 

Kylo finds his gaze glued to the movement of her hands. Something about her soft hands handling such a sharp knife made his mind wander. 

The sight of her breaking the fruit apart brings him back to reality. Inside are juicy looking tiny crimson-red seeds. 

“Do you want to taste?” She offers him a piece as she pops a lone seed into her mouth. “Don’t eat the skin, my Lord. Just the seeds.”

Intrigued, Kylo takes the slice of fruit from her hand and sinks his teeth into it, the seeds spilling into his mouth. They have a tart taste with an underlying sweetness that blends together perfectly. 

Something about them makes him ravenous, his eyes going dark as he takes another bite. When he’s eaten every last seed from the slice, he looks back at her to find her watching him with smoldering eyes. 

On hands and knees, she crawls closer to him. The front of her dress shifts, catching Kylo’s attention, his gaze glued on her cleavage. 

When she was close enough, she wrapped an arm around his neck and drew him towards her. Her tongue darts out to lick at the corner of his mouth, purring at the droplets of juice she finds there.

Kylo turns his head to steal a kiss, but she’s already sitting back on her knees, “Mmh, my mother did always tell me to use these seeds in my aphrodisiac spell work. I guess she was right.” 

“Your what?”

She giggles, eyes downcast, feigning shyness before looking back at him. “Sex magic, my Lord.” 

Now _that_ catches his attention. 

Kylo scoots closer to her, his hand reaching around to graze the small of her back. “Tell me more about this ‘sex magic,’ _Little Bird_.” Her pet name sounds husky on his lips. 

“My mother taught me how to use herbs and such for all manner of things. Ways to heal the wounded or cure sickness, but she also taught me manifestation. That I could manifest any desire I wanted if I put it out into the universe hard enough.” 

“Manifestation? Like making a wish?” He gave her a confused look, not sure how this correlated with sex.

“Something like that, but not entirely the same. Wishes are frivolous; manifestations have intent- a purpose.” Evangeline placed a hand over her heart, her eyes filled with determination. “When I manifest what I want, it’s because I am willing to do the work to achieve it.”

Kylo didn’t quite understand, but by now, he knew better than to question her beliefs. 

“There are beliefs about when is the best time to manifest. For example, during certain moon cycles, but my mother always told me that a witch’s power is _strongest_ when tapping into her divine feminine power. When she-” 

“Has sex.” Kylo finishes for her, his free hand taking hold of her chin and stares at her with eyes that pierce her very soul. 

“Yes.” She replies, though suddenly sounding very breathless, “She said eating the seeds would lure any man to my bed.”

A deep, sensual laugh leaves him, twinged with cruelty at the ridiculous notion. Something about the sound of it causes her nipples to harden. 

“Evangeline, I don’t need the seeds from some fruit to entice me.” His hand slides the rest of the way across her lower back, hooking his arm around her and yanking her to him until she was straddling his lap. “My silly girl, I would fuck you anytime... _anyplace_.” 

“Kylo-” She whimpers only his name, his lips crashing down on hers rendering her silent. 

Their mouths fight one another as if desperately wanting to become the same mouth.  
  
Before Evangeline knew it, she was being laid back in the soft green grass with Kylo’s hands running over her curves.  
  
“Turn over for me, face resting on the ground, and make sure you arch your back.” 

His Little Bird complies without question, getting into the _exact_ position he wanted her in.

Kylo throws her skirt up over her ass to find she’s soaked through her lace panties, the combination of her cum and slick, causing the material to cling to every curve of her cunt. Even her inner thighs glisten, coated in her juices. Evidence that she had been fucking dripping the entire walk from his ship to her garden.

His mouth waters at the sight. 

_Salivating_ for her. 

A primal need seeps into every fiber. Kylo’s hands work faster than his mind can process.  
  
 _Nothing_ else matters other than shoving his cock inside her glorious dripping wet heat.  
  
He yanks her panties downwards to her knees, the fabric twisting and binding them together. In his haste, he fumbles with his pants, but finally, his cock is free. He rubs it against the cleft of her ass, letting her feel how hard he is before lining himself up with her entrance. 

Although she’s still so wet from her recent orgasm, her legs are pressed together by the underwear around her knees, creating an even tighter fit than usual. Their moans bleed together as one as Kylo works his way inside her.  
  
Sinking in and forcing her open inch by inch. 

Evangeline lets out a whimper once he is fully inside her, his hips flushed against her ass. Her body hums with pleasure. Being here amongst her herbs and plants and her face resting against the grass makes her feel more alive. 

Kylo fucks her hard and deep, letting her feel every single move he makes. His hands grip her hips, fingers spread, and dig into her flesh- guaranteeing she’ll have bruises by morning. Evangeline relishes in the fact, wearing his mark was like a badge of honor that she belonged to no other.

The combination of feeling at one with nature and being split in two on his cock is almost too much. 

But she’d rather die than have him stop. His cock is too perfect, stuffing her full and hitting all her secret spots. She cries out with every thrust, pressure building in her lower belly.

“That’s it, Evangeline, take it like a good girl,” he growls, his voice like gravel but his words as pure as gold. “Does taking every inch of my cock make your magic stronger, little witch? And what if you cum on my cock? Will that make your manifestations stronger as well?” 

Her eyes roll back into her skull at his words, but she can’t respond, his measured thrusts driving her wild. She moans and cries, silencing all other sounds as he viciously pounds her cunt, his balls smacking against her from the force of his thrusts. 

His hand reached around her thigh, finding her clit and rubbing it just enough to make her babble in broken sentences. Desperately she tries to tell him she’s going to cum, but it’s all too intense. 

She can barely breathe, let alone talk. 

Luckily, her inability to speak isn’t an issue. Kylo hears her clearly through their bond and slips out of her.  
  
“Want to watch you cum.” He explained in a rush, guiding her to lay on her back and ripping her panties the rest of the way off, so there’s nothing in his way from settling between her thighs.

His cock pulsed, coated in her juices, and begging to be back inside her tight pink hole as he teases her clit with the head. 

She whines pitifully, raising her hips off the ground in an attempt to get him inside her cunt one more. 

“Always so impatient, you know Daddy never keeps you waiting long,” Without another word, he rams his cock back inside her. Her walls clench at the sudden intrusion, but Evangeline throws her head back and howls in pleasure.   
  
He fucks her just as vigorously as before, letting his cock nearly slip out of her each time before slamming it back inside. Her hands grip his biceps, nails leaving behind half-moon imprints through his shirt and onto his flesh.

Kylo smiles down at her crumpled up face, twisted in agonizing bliss.

He thinks back to her words from earlier. How he was the first man she ever shared this place with. 

It makes Kylo determined to leave a _lasting_ impression. 

She’d never be able to forget now. Forever seared by the memory of him fucking her in her garden. 

Kylo hadn’t meant for her to hear his thoughts, but it appeared that she had from the sound of her soft laughter.

“Still so jealous after all this time.” She teases breathlessly, stroking his jaw and looking deep into his eyes. “You know there isn’t anyone else. There is only you, Kylo.” 

He gripped her thigh, pulling it higher up on his waist, “Again, say that again.” 

The new position allowed him to thrust even deeper inside her. She withers beneath him and tosses her head back as the pleasure overtakes her senses. “You...there is only you!” 

Kylo moans at her words, letting them soothe him, his pace becoming erratic as his orgasm starts to build. His hand slides down between their bodies to her clit, rubbing it in firm circles.  
  
It elicits even louder cries from her, her cunt starting to spasm around his rock hard length- moments away from reaching her peak. The sensation has Kylo panting, short, quick breaths passing through his open mouth as he commands her to cum with him.

“Cum with, _ah fuck_! Cum with me, Evangeline.” 

Their bodies shudder as their climaxes hit, moaning in unison, the pleasure washing over both of them.

After a moment, Kylo slumps down into the crook of her neck, breathing hard against it while Evangeline clings to him and rocks against him through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

He remains unmoving and buried inside her until her grip on him loosens. 

Using his last bit of energy, Kylo flops down beside her and pulls her to him, tucking her protectively against his chest. They lay there snuggling in the grass, the afternoon sun beaming down on them through the trees and warming them. 

It is Kylo who speaks first, too curious to remain silent, “What did you wish for, Little Bird?” 

“Manifest.” She corrects before lifting her chin from his breast bone and opening her eyes, “To have more days like this with you.” 

His features instantly soften, emotion welling up in his throat, “I would like that very much, Little Bird.” He cups her cheek in his hand and cradles it against his chest, holding her as she drifts off to sleep.

Kylo, however, does not sleep. 

Realization slithering through his limbs like a viper. 

He couldn’t keep up this charade any longer. 

Couldn’t keep pretending that he was content with only having a few short hours with her every time he visited. 

He _needed_ more. 

Which meant, Kylo would have to tell her of his desire to make her his Queen.  
  
He would have to bare himself to her and tell her how he felt about her. 

“Well fuck,” He murmurs to no one but the surrounding trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((A/N: There are only 5 more chapters left which excites me AND terrifies me all at the same time. I want to thank those who have been with me on this ride since the beginning! I love you all and I can't wait to show you what else is in store for Evangeline and Kylo))
> 
> Come Follow/Find Me On:  
> [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Lady_In_Writing?fan_landing=true)!!  
> [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@lady_in_writing?_d=d4he6fi8bd5619&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAAxb9WldGVmkD5hA7a3CFvEZcm-qGq50rnhOZOEGqOb6dw7pxePGMigdI-Un51V7Y4&share_author_id=6844260755518751750&u_code=dd75bgja64a745&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&u)!!


	11. Make Her Your Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come Follow/Find Me On:  
> [My Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/Lady_In_Writing?fan_landing=true)!!  
> [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@lady_in_writing?_d=d4he6fi8bd5619&language=en&sec_uid=MS4wLjABAAAAxb9WldGVmkD5hA7a3CFvEZcm-qGq50rnhOZOEGqOb6dw7pxePGMigdI-Un51V7Y4&share_author_id=6844260755518751750&u_code=dd75bgja64a745&utm_campaign=client_share&utm_medium=ios&u)!!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LadyInWriting1)!!  
> 

A Place To Escape: Chapter 11 (Make Her Your Queen)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Supreme Leader of the First Order paced the length of his room for about ten minutes before wrenching his helmet off of his head and throwing it into the wall. 

He was irritable and moody- more so than usual. Even his knights were avoiding him. 

Fuck, even _Hux_ was keeping his distance.

Ever since his last visit with Evangeline, Kylo found himself in a perpetual fog that clouded his judgment, making it impossible to complete even the simplest of tasks. 

So much so that he didn’t give a blurrg’s ass that he still could not locate Rey after their confrontation in the desert. 

All Kylo cared about was his Little Bird. He wanted her more than he was capable of expressing. 

However, his need for Evangeline was _volatile_. 

The thought of being away from her for one more day made him want to peel the skin from someone’s bones and fry it up in a pan. 

But for all of his yearning, Kylo Ren couldn’t find the words to confront Evangeline with his feelings. 

He found himself attempting to put pen to paper and write like he used to do when he was younger. Once upon a time, he would pour all of his thoughts into countless journals, taking solace in the privacy they provided. 

Ink and paper could never judge him for his tumultuous thoughts, but now, he couldn’t find words that accurately described what he wanted to say to Evangeline. 

Nothing he wrote even began to be remotely good enough for her. 

The frustration simmers through his veins. 

How hard was it to just SAY how you FUCKING felt?

It also didn’t help that Kylo felt selfish even for wanting to voice his desires to her. 

Yes, he wanted to ask her to be his Queen, but that didn’t mean he was worthy enough to be her King. 

Being his Queen also meant Evangeline would have to leave everything she knew and loved behind- Kylo was unsure he had the heart to ask that of her. 

He made yet _another_ mental list of the pros and cons of asking Evangeline to come away with him. 

However, the list remained unchanging. 

Cons:  
-She could say no and ruin the happiness they had already established.  
-He could fail to make her happy and regret her decision to be his Queen.  
-The Resistance or any one of his other enemies could use her against him.   
-He would be asking her to leave her home planet, leave her Paradise Girls, and give up her dream of running Paradise House. 

Pros:  
-She could say yes, and they could be happy together until the end of time. 

The con list was significantly longer, but that was because, after the first pro, Kylo didn’t need any other reasons.

Getting the chance to have her by his side was enough to convince him, but those pesky doubts kept picking at his resolve. 

He couldn’t take it anymore; the uncertainty was driving him mad. 

Leaving Kylo with no choice but to seek help. 

So, he goes to find Vicrul. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It isn’t long before Kylo is pounding on Vicrul’s door, growing more impatient the longer he’s left standing out in the hall. 

Vicrul frantically answers the door, looking somewhat disheveled. His bare chest rises and falls with labored breaths while strands of his shoulder-length blonde hair stick up- looking as if someone had been tugging on it. 

Kylo can’t help but notice the tiny sparkly butterfly sticker that is stuck to Vicrul’s chest, “Vicrul...is that a sticker?”

“Master Ren!” He shouts, sounding uncharacteristically anxious as he continues trying to nonchalantly call over his shoulder, “What are you doing here? At my front door? So late?”

Kylo gave his knight an odd look and pushed past him, “Why the fuck are you shouting? Is someone in there with you?”

“In here?? Of course not-“, Vicrul’s words die in his throat as the tiny blonde known as Elsie comes bounding out of the bedroom.

“Daddy! I found my hairbrush, and I picked the book I want for my bedtime story. I-” She stops short at the sight of Kylo.

A moment of awkward silence passes, the three of them frozen in their spots. 

That is until Kylo whirls around to face Vicrul, “What in the FUCK is she doing here??!? Does Evangeline know she’s here???”

Vicrul nervously laughs and averts his gaze, “She won’t know if you don’t tell her….”

Kylo snarls, “I will not lie to her for you, Vicrul!”

“So, that’s where your true loyalty lies.” 

Kylo takes a threatening step in the direction of his knight, but Vicrul quickly throws his hands up in surrender.

“Just a joke, Master Ren.”

But Kylo isn’t sated, his anger pulsating throughout Vicrul’s quarters, “You bring her home NOW! Evangeline will have your head if she finds out you’ve taken Elsie so far away from her!” 

“Let’s just **all** calm down. You’re scaring Baby El.” His tone is gruff until he turns to address Elsie, “Come here to me, doll.”

Kylo glances over his shoulder to see the blonde’s eyes wide, her body shaking like a leaf. After everything Evangeline had told him about the young girl’s past, the guilt he feels is instantaneous.

He relaxes his stance and takes a step back to clear her path.

She bee-lines to Vicrul, flinging herself into his waiting arms. “I’ve got you, babygirl. You’re alright.” He cradles her against his chest, arms securely wrapped around her.

“You’re angry at each other, and It’s all my fault!” She sobs into Vicrul’s bare chest until he takes hold of her face and tilts it upwards.

“Angry? Who’s angry?” He gives her an overly enthusiastic smile, “See? No one’s angry. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

Elsie peeks over at Kylo to gauge the truth of Vicrul’s words. 

Letting the muscles in his face relax, Kylo bows his head in her direction. “Forgive me for startling you, Miss Elsie.” 

She smiles at him through her tear-stained eyes, her hand rubbing them away with her palm.

“Ahh, there now, that’s much better.” Vicrul soothes, motioning over to the couch, “Why don’t we all sit down, and we can find out why Kylo was banging at my door in the middle of the night.” 

“I needed to speak with you,” Kylo answers, sitting on the loveseat across from Vicrul and Elsie, who now sit side by side on the couch. 

“Oh? Does this mean you’re _finally_ going to tell me what’s been going on with you?” 

Kylo starts to speak, but Vicrul continues.  
  
“Before you lie to my face. You’ve been walking around ready to break the kneecaps of anyone who even breathes too loudly! So **clearly,** there’s something wrong. I’ve just been waiting for you to stop being so stubborn and come talk to **me**.” Vicrul leans forward, elbows resting on his knees, “What’s going on with you, Kylo?”

Kylo lets out a breath and averts his gaze, “It’s about Evangeline.” 

Elsie perks up at the mention of her Mistress’s name but remains silent. 

“Well, that’s bloody obvious. What about her?” Vicrul raises a brow, waiting for the other man to continue. 

“I want her.” 

His knight scoffs, rolling his eyes when his Master doesn’t elaborate, “Kylo, did you come here to talk or not? Because it’s almost someone’s bedtime and I would _really_ like to-” 

“I want her to be my Queen and be with me always!” Kylo snarls, his chest heaving with annoyance. 

Vicrul beams, ready to jump over the coffee table and embrace Kylo, “This is wonderful! My brother, I am **so** happy for-” 

The scared faced warrior stops suddenly, the happiness in his tone turning to bewilderment, “You’re not smiling...Why aren’t you smiling? Have you told her **how** you feel?”

Kylo stares blankly ahead and shakes his head ‘no.’

“Why the fuck not?!” Vicrul barks, not giving Kylo a chance to explain himself, “Wait! Do you mean to tell me you’ve been walking around here like some big moody _prick,_ and you haven’t even **told her**?” 

“Watch it.” Kylo is quick to his feet, his stance predatory, ready to put his Knight in his place. 

Vicrul is unphased as he continues to shout, “I just don’t understand why you’re upset if you haven’t told her?!?” 

“BECAUSE I’M NOT WORTHY OF HER!” 

Elsie covers her ears with her hands at the sudden loud noise, trying to shut out the sound.

Vicrul glares daggers in Kylo’s direction. He sits back down, mumbling an apology as the room goes quiet. 

“Daddy…” It is Elsie’s soft voice that breaks the silence, “You need to tell him what we did.”

“Tell me what?” Kylo questions, staring at the two blondes. 

Vicrul scratches his chin before replying, “We set you two up…..” 

“I know that you and the knights paid for-” 

“No.” Vicrul interrupts, “Elsie and I planned the whole thing weeks before we brought you to Paradise House.” 

Kylo furrows his brow, “I don’t understand.” 

“You were miserable! You have been for as long as I’ve known you. Nothing brought you joy, not even back then, when we thought we were so close to finding the map to Skywalker. You are like a brother to me, and my brother deserves to be happy!” 

Although Vicrul’s admission touches Kylo, his own words escape him. He looks Vicrul in the eye and reaches out through the Force, letting the other man feel his gratitude since he cannot verbally express it. 

The blonde knight nods in understanding, holding his brother’s gaze as he smiles. 

Kylo feels his body relax, his own mouth turning up in a slight smile before he asks his next question, “But how did you convince Evangeline to go along with your plan?”

“We didn’t. She wasn’t in on our plan.” Elsie chimes in, “I knew my Mistress would not allow herself to find happiness unless it was under the guise that she was helping another.”

Kylo’s brows raise in surprise. 

No matter how innocent Elsie appeared, it was apparent that she was still very wise.

“And Evangeline is happy with you, Master Kylo.” Her tone is serious before a kind smile tugs at her mouth, “You should tell her how you feel and make her your Queen! Then you two can live happily ever after.” 

Kylo finds himself stumbling over his words, fidgeting under the girl’s loving gaze, “I-I can’t ask her. It’s selfish. Even if she agrees...I will only let her down.”

“Kylo, that is not true.” Vicrul interjects, “You two have been bonded together for a long time now.” 

“Yes, a bond that makes no sense. She isn’t Force sensitive. It shouldn’t be possible.” 

Vicrul rolls his eyes again, “In what ancient text does it say that you have to be force sensitive to have a bond with someone?” The knight repositions himself on the couch, cracking his shoulders to find a new comfortable position, “Think about this, when did your bond with Evangeline first form?” 

Kylo ponders for a moment, trying to recall the exact moment. “I suppose it was after I started paying her nightly bill to give her more freedom.” 

“And why did you do that?”  
  
“Vicrul, what the fuck does this have to do with anything?” Kylo tenses, irritation taking root insides his bones.

“Are you going to answer the damn question or not?” 

Kylo’s eye twitches, ready to carve his knight’s throat out until Elsie starts giggling at them, “Wow, you two do fight like brothers!” 

Vicrul kisses her temple; a thank you for breaking the tension between the two men. 

With a deep sigh, the darker-haired man relents, “I set Evangeline free because she deserved to be….and because she was kind to me out of her own free will.” 

“Exactly! Your bond formed after you did something truly selfless for her. The feelings between the two of you have only steadily increased since the night you met. Perhaps you two were always meant to be bonded.”

Kylo’s mouth opens in protest but is stopped by Vicrul putting his hand up to silence him.

“I’m going to be blunt with you, and I don’t give a fuck if you get angry. You’re making excuses out of fear! You are the Supreme Leader, Master of the Knights of Ren, and grandson to Vader cut the crap-” Vicrul’s tone softens as he finishes, “and go get your Queen.”

Kylo looks away from his most trusted knight, his insecurities peak through. When he speaks again, he sounds more like an inexperienced boy, “How will I know which words are the right ones to say? Nothing I can think of is good enough for her. And how will I know when to tell her? She deserves perfection, and I-” 

Vicrul leans forward again, calling Kylo’s name until he gets his attention, and their eyes meet once more, “Listen to me, you emotionally stunted behemoth! Evangeline doesn’t want perfection; she wants you! You will know what to say when the time comes. I promise you that Kylo. Stop wasting time and **go** get her!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Figuring it best to ignore Vicrul’s relentless teasing and name-calling, Kylo takes his leave of the couple. However, not before reminding Elsie to call Evangeline and tell her of her location. 

The conversation with Vicrul had given Kylo his answer. He would travel to Paradise House and ask Evangeline to be his. 

And yet, the conversation had also given new questions for Kylo to pounder. 

Were he and Evangeline always slated to be bonded? 

From the moment he saw her, Kylo had felt an undeniable pull to her. 

Was that the Force weaseling its way and linking him to the one thing that brought him true joy? 

Was this how grandfather felt with grandmother?

Tethered to her? 

The more Kylo thought, the more he realized that Evangeline was the light in his vast darkness. 

She was the cure that healed all his wounds. The hands that soothed all his discomforts. The lungs that breathed life back into him. The blood that restarted the beat of his heart.

He had been lost until she burst into his life with her music and aura that shined with the light of the sun.  
  
There was no one like her, she was irreplaceable, and Kylo would do anything to be worthy of her.  
  
“Master Ren?”

Kylo’s head snaps in the direction of his name, and finds Ap’lek standing in his quarters’ doorway. He has been in such deep thought that he hadn’t realized where his feet had led him.  
  
“I could hear your thoughts from down the hall. Is...is everything alright?” 

The sight of his knight’s face reminds Kylo of the necklace he had gifted to Evangeline and how much help Ap’lek had been when picking it out. 

The taller man nods, shuffling his feet. “Can I come in? I may require your help again.” Kylo pauses before quickly adding, “If you're willing, of course.” 

Ap’lek beams, “Of course, Master Ren! I would be delighted to help. Come in.”

Kylo is just about to cross the threshold when he pauses, “Devika isn’t here, is she?”  
  
His mind reels at the thought of finding **another** Paradise Girl adored his ship.

With a confused look, Ap’lek shakes his head, “My Mistress? No, never. The rule is I go to her.”

Kylo keeps his face neutral in an attempt to hide his discomfort, still very confused by Ap’lek’s decision to have a Mistress, “The rule. Yes. Of course.”  
  
He steps inside, looking around as not to be surprised like he was at Vicrul’s quarters.

“So, you’re alone?”  
  
“Well, actually Cardo is here. We’re playing dejarik.” 

On cue, the young, bright-eyed face of Cardo appears from the kitchen, “Master Ren! What are you doing here?”  
  
Kylo can’t help but smile at the youngest of his knights, knowing the boy looked up to him.  
  
The three men make their way into Ap’lek’s living room, where the holochess board blinks to life. “I’m glad you two are enjoying your night. Forgive me for intruding.” 

“You haven’t intruded, Master Ren!” Cardo shouts, answering in a rush but quickly lowers his voice, “Have you ever played? Catana taught me.”  
  
“That’s not all she taught you.” Ap’lek snickers, giving Cardo a playful shove when his cheeks twinge red.  
  
Kylo gives them both a questioning look. 

Cardo looks away in embarrassment at having to explain, “They all like to tease me because I was a virgin before I met Catana. She was my first.”  
  
“Don’t let them bother you, Cardo. There is nothing wrong with waiting until you find the right person.” 

The young brunette looks back and smiles, the admiration he feels towards Kylo radiating through their Force connection, “Will you stay and play a few rounds, Master Ren?” 

Kylo grits his teeth, not wanting to disappoint Cardo but also wanting to get to Evangeline as quickly as possible. 

Luckily Ap’lek picks up on this and speaks up, “I’m not sure he has the time. Master Ren, you mentioned needing help?” 

Kylo opens his mouth to explain, but Cardo eagerly jumps in, “Who are we killing Master Ren? Is it the Resistance? Have they located Rey?”  
  
Kylo shakes his head, “No, this is about Evangeline.” 

“Is Mistress Evangeline alright?” Ap’lek cuts in, sounding worried. 

“Oh, yes. Evangeline is perfectly fine.” Kylo’s eyes flick to Ap’lek’s, “You were a great help to me the first time I picked a gift for her.”  
  
The corners of Ap’lek’s green eyes crinkle, smiling happily and filling with pride to hear that he had helped Kylo beyond the battlefield. 

“I think I’ll need your help again because,” Kylo stalls, realizing this would be the first time he’d be saying the words out loud. His energy buzzing with excitement and fear, “I...I have decided to ask Evangeline to become my Queen.” 

Both men holler, their joy exuding and filling the room. 

Cardo claps Kylo on the back just as Ap’lek pulls him into a hug. 

“Ap’lek, come on, you know I don’t do hugs.” 

“Except when they’re from Evangeline.” Cardo teases with a brilliant grin. 

“Don’t you start,” Kylo warns while maneuvering his way out of Al’pek’s embrace.  
  
Both men laugh, smiling at their leader. 

“I’m very happy for you, Master Ren.” 

“Yes.” Ap’lek agrees, “Happy for you both!” 

Kylo can feel the tops of his ears burn under their joyous stares, “Are you going to help me or not?” He finds himself snapping, unnerved, but his knights are unphased.  
  
“Of course, Master Ren. We can go now. You must be eager to get to Mistress Evangeline.” Ap’lek grabs his overcoat and prepares to follow Kylo.  
  
“You two go ahead,” Cardo backs down, looking at his boots. “I don’t want to intrude, and I wouldn’t be much help and-”

“Cardo.” Kylo's tone is firm, silencing the younger man. Cardo’s back straightens, his eyes meeting Kylo’s.  
  


“Get in the damn shuttle.” Kylo finishes with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It isn’t until late the next night that Kylo arrives at Paradise House with a black rectangular box. He curses that the completion of the gift took so long, but it needed to be perfect. 

Everything needed to be perfect for _her_.

Kylo heads directly up to Evangeline’s rooms, agitated that she would already be asleep after a long night of performing and overseeing her workers. 

Pulling a deep breath into his lungs, Kylo steadies himself before entering.  
  
At first, she’s nowhere to be found, but the smell of lavender drifts through her bedroom. Kylo places the giftbox down on the nightstand before following the scent right to her.

He finds her in the refresher, sitting on the edge of her tub in a fluffy white robe. Along the edge of her sink are various jars of creams, oils, and a bottle of pills. Clearly, Kylo has caught her in the middle of her nightly routine. 

Evangeline hums softly to herself while brushing her hair, her skin still pink from the steam of her shower. 

The anxiety in his gut melts away like fallen snow under the afternoon sun. 

He _loved_ catching her in these unexpected moments, where he could simply observe her and her beauty. 

And she was beautiful- like stardust and moonlight. 

Kylo tries to remain hidden within the shadow of the doorway, not wanting this moment to end, but Evangeline feels eyes on her. 

She looks up and finds him standing there- smiling at her. 

His smile is soft and gentle, looking completely at ease. Kylo had _never_ smiled at her like that before. 

He steals the air from her lungs, with his broad shoulders, chiseled jaw, soft lips, and expressive brown eyes that currently **_burn_ **.

Unable to tear her gaze away, Evangeline lowers the brush, placing it down before standing. 

As if connected by an invisible string, they make their way towards each other. Their hands grope for one another as their lips meet. 

Kylo’s large hands dip into her robe, peeling it off her body until it puddles at her feet. The rough pads of his fingers brush a warm trail along her spine. One hand tangles in her hair while the other cups her ass.  
  


She gasps into their kiss, Kylo taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss deepens, the passion eclipsing everything else.  
  
Kylo bends, an arm tucking behind her knees to lift her in one fluid motion and carrying her towards the bed. 

He forgets about the gift and his question. The only thing on his mind now is wanting to touch her, taste her, fuck her until she was a trembling singing mess.

Kylo lays her down amongst her silk pillows, leaning back to admire her. Not a drop of makeup or artificial curl in her hair, just her pale skin and the natural wave of her red locks. The longer he stares, the deeper the blush glows on her cheeks. He knows she doesn’t believe she’s beautiful like this when she is stripped down and bare of all her colors and jewels. 

But Kylo doesn’t care; he would just have to prove it to her. 

He leans down and kisses her right shoulder, lips fluttering against her skin as he travels to the nape of her neck. His teeth nip at her flesh before sucking on the bite, leaving a forming bruise behind. 

Evangeline moans beneath him, her hands gripping at the sleeves of his shirt as he continues his path down to her collarbone and across her chest. His tongue darts out to flick across her nipples, alternating between the two of them until they were taunt peeks. 

Satisfied, he continues to her stomach, taking his sweet time kissing every inch of her flesh, smothering her with attention. His slow pace has her twitching with impatience, her whimpering reaching his ears. 

“Just relax.” Kylo teasingly scolds her, “Daddy wants to take his _time._ ” He growls as his hands run down her sides to her thighs and back up again, kneading her flesh as he goes, “These curves of yours make me feral, Little Bird.” 

“Kylo, you’re killing me.” She sits up on her elbows and breathlessly whines.

He chuckles against her flesh, eyes flicking up to meet hers, “I think you’ve confused the word killing with worshiping.” 

She pouts at him until finally, he kisses her hips and then inwards to her thighs, steadily getting closer and closer to her cunt. His warm breath hits her, and her hips buck off the bed, trying to smash her already slick pussy into his mouth.

Kylo gives her cunt a quick smack, “I said be _patient_ , Little Bird.” 

She yelps in pleasure at the stinging sensation, wanting more, but lowers herself back onto the mattress. 

“That’s my _good girl_.” He coos, sliding his arms underneath her, curling them around the roundness of her thighs, and pulling her forward to bring her cunt even closer. His hands grip the flesh of her inner thighs, fingers digging in before plunging his tongue into her folds. 

His tongue easily finds her clit, knowing her body better than he’s ever known another. Evangeline attempts to arch up, but his large hands hold her steady while he tastes her. His tongue travels down to her entrance, sucking up her arousal while coaxing her to spill more. 

The taste only intensified his hunger, “Your cunt tastes so good for Daddy.” 

Kylo sharply turns his head and sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of her inner thigh, sucking hard to leave behind a bruise of his bite mark, “Now everyone will know who this pretty little cunt belongs to.” 

Evangeline looks back down at him and huffs, “Asshole! The only one who sees my cunt is you!” 

With a dangerous gleam in his eye, Kylo attacks the opposite thigh. He repeats his previous ministrations, but hard enough to make her scream. 

He doesn’t relent until she begs him to stop, a growl rumbling up from deep within his chest, “Then I suppose you’ll be the one to remember when you see them, **_won’t_** you, Bird?” 

A shudder runs through her entire body at his warning, “Y-Yes Daddy, I’ll remember.” 

Kylo tenderly kisses each mark, happier than a lion feasting on his prey that she’ll be bruised in the morning. 

His mouth returns her dripping slit, panting as he leaves hot open mouth kisses all the way back to her clit.

Evangeline sighs and twitches with each kiss. Her arousal coats his chin, her body needing more. He latches onto her clit, causing her to arch her spine as she cries out.

It is then that Kylo decides this is his favorite way to make her sing for him. This position allows him to focus on nothing else but listening to her song and tasting her sweet cunt.

His tongue draws patterns along her clit, flicking and lapping at it in various ways. The notes of her song change with each new movement, egging Kylo on to find which will make her sing the loudest. He passionately moans against her but doesn’t relent, swirling the flat of his tongue faster.

Evangeline shivers in his grasp, unfiltered music spilling past her lips. 

He releases one of her thighs to slip two fingers into her tight hole, stretching her open in preparation for his cock. His fingers find that sweet spot deep inside her, and her hands immediately grip his hair. 

Her delicate fingers tangling in his dark locks, their eyes meeting as Evangeline’s climax draws near. Kylo’s eyes burn into hers, wild as he watches her throw her head back and chant his name towards the ceiling. 

The sight makes his erection strain against the leather of his pants. He pushes his hips into her mattress, trying to relieve the ache any way he could. 

His own satisfaction would have to wait until after Evangeline lost herself to pleasure. 

She was moments away, just on the edge. 

All she needed was a little _encouragement._

Kylo enters her mind, his words rolling in like thunder- sounding as if his lips were against the shell of her ear instead of being wrapped around her clit.   
  
_"Give Daddy what he wants, and_ **_cum_**. _”_

The walls of Evangeline’s cunt flutter around his digits, her body tensed, and her muscles lock even though she feels weightless. 

“So beautiful.” Kylo hums, releasing her clit but continues to finger her through her orgasm. He watches as she rocks her hips into his fingers, her mouth silently hanging open. 

Her song might be over, but Kylo was eager to hear an encore. 

Once Evangeline’s hips still, he slips his fingers out and stands beside the bed, stripping out of his clothes. His eyes hungrily trace the lines of her curves as she melts into her mattress with her eyes closed.

Kylo couldn’t seem to get his clothes off fast enough, his cock throbbing painfully once free. He grips it in his hand, teasing the mushroom-shaped head as precum gathers at the tip.  
  
As if Evangeline can sense what he’s doing, her eyes fly open and then go wide. She breathes out his name, holding her hand out for him as she purses her lips. “Daddy, that’s my job.” 

Kylo chuckles at her pout, returning to her on the bed. The mattress dips below his weight as he kneels between her legs. Large hands grabbed her legs, pulling her against him, causing his cock to brush against her folds.

With a moan, her hips push upwards- in search of more friction. “Give me your cock. Please, Kylo, please.”

“Does my Little Bird need it?” He takes hold of the base of his cock, nudging at her entrance but not slipping inside her.

“Yes, yes! I need it. I feel so empty.” She whines, wrapping her legs around his waist and linking her ankles together behind his back, “Fill me up. Make me _whole_.” 

Her choice of words causes tightness to blossom within Kylo’s chest. The words he had been desperately searching for spill freely from her lips. 

He isn’t sure if she means what she says beyond a physical sense but, he realizes that there is no other way to describe how he feels about her.

Being with Evangeline made him feel _whole_. 

Where he was once nothing but jagged pieces- she had filled in those spaces and made him _complete_. 

Kylo sinks into her- _slowly._ Watching the way her eyes glaze over in bliss.

They fit perfectly together- they always had. 

Kylo just hadn’t comprehended that until this very moment. He lowers himself down to her, craving the feeling of his body against hers. One of Evangeline’s arms hooks around his neck, pulling herself up so that she’s closer to him, and rolls her hips into his thrusts. 

They move in time with each other, their bodies effortlessly falling into a familiar rhythm. The sounds of Kylo’s hips gloriously slamming into her fill the room as pleasure overtakes them both. 

“More Daddy, give me more!” She writhes below him, her cunt melting around his pulsing length. 

“Very well, my greedy girl.” Kylo increases the speed and force of his thrusts, eliciting more cries from his Little Bird.

Her brow knits together; her eyes shut tightly closed. She can feel the Force stroking her clit as Kylo leaves hot open mouth kisses along her jaw to the spot just under her ear.   
  
He surrounds her and fills her senses until she can’t tell where he starts, and she ends.

Behind closed eyes, all Evangeline could see were colors splashing together, trying to paint more than one picture at once. 

All of the memories of their time together blend- humming, vibrating, and alive within her mind. She remembers every kiss, every tear shed, and every smile that they’ve ever shared. 

It would have frightened her if it didn’t make her feel so _warm_. 

Somehow, even through the dark times, their memories still created such a breathtaking image. One that causes tears to well up behind her eyes. 

Her heart feels _full_ of light. 

Full of song. 

Full of _him_. 

Kylo distributes more of his weight onto his knees, his hand pressing down into the mattress. Supporting his body so that his other hand could cup her cheek, “Open your eyes, Little Bird. Look at me.” 

Brilliant green eyes open and stare up at him, her mouth parted as she gasps for breath through her moans. 

Kylo stares deeply into her eyes, his own as warm as brandy. 

The way he looks at her makes her feel **treasured**. 

“Beautiful- always so beautiful, _my_ _Evangeline_.” 

She tries to respond but can only whimper. Their faces are inches apart now, noses just skimming along one another as Kylo drives his cock harder into her aching slit. 

Her orgasm building up inside her, ready to hit its crescendo. 

“That’s it,” He praises breathlessly, knowing she’s close, a smile plastered across his face, “Just like that. Come undone around my cock and sing for me, Little Bird.”

Her body jolts up, bucking hard to meet his thrusts as the world crashes down around her. 

Kylo lurches forward at the feeling of the walls of her cunt fluttering around him, pulling him in even deeper and igniting his own climax.

He slams into her once more, cock pulsing and filling her with his cum. Their bodies tremble from the ferocity of their orgasms. 

It was music, it was electricity, it was open sky that led to _freedom_. 

Freedom from all of their scars, from all of their nightmares. Freedom from everything that **wasn’t** the two of them. 

Evangeline coos, nuzzling her face alongside Kylo’s. She can still feel the warmth of his seed that he spilled inside her. 

He starts to pull back to slip out of her, but she tightens the hold her legs have on his waist, 

“Stay.” She pleads, and Kylo can’t deny her. 

“I’ve got you, Little Bird.” He chuckles, arms enclosing around her, and allows himself to rest against her until she grows too tired to continue holding her legs up. She slides them down from his hips and down onto the bed. 

Finally free, Kylo settles next to her, laying on his side and pulling her to him by the hip, so she nestles herself against his chest.

She looks up at him, her eyes heavy but filled with contentment. No one had ever looked at him the way she does now.  
  
As if there was no one else she’d rather have beside her. 

It fills Kylo with joy, and more importantly, confidence. This was the moment he’s been waiting for- the perfect moment to ask her to be his Queen. 

“Little Bird,” Kylo starts but stops abruptly at the sight of her already slumbering face, “I should have known.” He sighs while tucking back a strand of her hair, “Always so drowsy after you cum for me.” 

He kisses her forehead and settles back against her pillows. 

Tomorrow- he would ask his Little Bird tomorrow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunlight streams in through the window, warming Evangeline’s skin and stirring her from slumber. She reaches her arm out, running it along her sheets but finds them cold. Her eyes blink open, failing to stop the tears from blurring her vision. She had hoped they could spend the day together again. It pained her more than she wanted to admit that Kylo had left without saying goodbye. 

“I’m right here, Little Bird.” 

Evangeline turns over to find him standing in the doorway, holding a bowl and a mug. She blinks away the tears, flushed with embarrassment that he overheard her thoughts. Her eyes take him in, his hulking tall frame, bare barreled chest, and black pants that hang low on his waist. 

He walks over to her, sets the bowl and the mug down before brushing away a tear from her cheek. She shuts her eyes and leans into his touch, “I’m here, Bird. I didn’t leave; I was just making you breakfast.” 

Evangeline’s eyes snap open, jolting up in bed so fast that the sheets fall away to reveal her still naked body, “You cooked me breakfast?” 

“I’ll ignore your obvious disbelief in me.” Kylo scowls momentarily, tucks the silken bedsheets around her waist. 

Evangeline leans in with a giggle and kisses his cheek, “You just keep on surprising me, Kylo Ren.” 

The kiss returns the smile to Kylo’s face. 

He hands her the bowl, which she graciously takes. Inside she finds warm oatmeal with swirls of cinnamon and freshly sliced fruit lining the sides of the bowl. 

She can’t help but picture him standing in her kitchen and cutting fruit for her. The thought is so endearing that it warms her all the way down to her toes. 

“Is this also something your mother taught you to cook?” She asks, taking a spoonful into her mouth and humming at the delicious taste.

Kylo shakes his head, “My father. He used to bring my mother breakfast in bed whenever she was upset with him. He’d always say, ‘If your lady goes to bed angry, then you should do something to brighten her mood in the morning.’” 

She cocks her head to the side, sucking on her spoon for longer than necessary, “But Kylo, I didn’t go to sleep angry. In fact, I was _quite_ the opposite.” 

He inches closer until his lips are skimming along hers, “Then, hopefully, this makes my Little Bird _extra_ happy.”  
  
The heat of his breath caressing her face causes her to shiver. Her hand moves from his face to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him in for a full kiss.  
  
Their kiss is tender and unrushed. Evangeline thinks she’d rather enjoy spending the rest of the morning lazily kissing him. That is until she catches sight of the gift box. 

She turns her head towards it, eyeing it with suspension as Kylo tries to kiss his way back to her mouth.

“Kylo? What’s the box for?” 

Her words halt his advances, his body goes rigid as he straightens his back to sit up. 

Evangeline tracks his movements, watching his sudden change in demeanor.  
  
He seems nervous, almost unsure of himself.

Kylo takes the bowl of oatmeal from her lap, placing it on the bedside table, and then picks up the box.  
  
“It’s for you, Little Bird.” He whispers, placing the box in front of her. 

Evangeline notices the way his hand trembles. He’s uneasy, and it causes anxiety to spike through her system. 

“Go on, Little Bird.” He urges, “Open it.” 

She reaches for the box with uncertainty, as if it was going to jump up and bite. Her fingertips run along the edges of it, taking a deep breath before lifting the lid. 

Evangeline could have taken a thousand deep breaths before opening the box, and the gift still would have left her speechless. 

Inside laid a delicate crown made of red crystal points, held together by gold wire that wraps around each stone. The stones gradually increase in size until reaching the center of the crown. There, tied to the largest crystals, is the pendant of a gold bird- matching the bird that dangles from the necklace he had given her. 

Her mouth falls open, but she makes no sound. Fingers carefully run along each crystal as they gleam in the sunlight that pours in through her bedroom windows. 

The crown wasn’t extravagant or gaudy. It was merely uniquely beautiful and undeniably made for her.

“This is...red quartz.”, Are the first words Evangeline is able to manage. 

“Oh, um, I’m not sure. You own stones that look similar to these.” Kylo points to a rather large red stone that’s been tumbled and shaped into a pointed tower on her nightstand, “They are the same type of stone, are they not? That’s why I picked them.” 

She nods, amazed he’s paid such close attention to something so meaningful to her. 

“Is that...alright? If it’s not to your liking-.” 

Evangeline doesn’t let him finish, “Red quartz symbolizes lasting love and affection. It is used to strengthen relationships.” 

Kylo feels stupider by the minute. He had thought the crystals around her home were because she thought they were pretty, not that they also had meanings behind them, “I didn’t know that...I-” 

“I know.” She cuts him off again, her voice a gentle whisper as she touches the crown, “It’s just funny how fate works sometimes.” 

Their eyes meet, hers searching for what he’s trying to tell her, but his eyes are too clouded over with self-doubt. 

Some part of her knows what this is, but she’s too afraid she’s made the wrong assumption. She needs to hear him say it.

“Tell me, Kylo. Just say it, _please_.” 

“I want you by my side.” He says in a rush, frantic to get the words out before he loses his nerve, “I can’t stand being away from you. Visiting when I can isn’t enough anymore! I-I need you, Evangeline.” 

Her eyes dilate at his words, gaping at him like a fish as he continues. She feels like she’s drowning and flying all at the same time. Her heart bursting as nausea curls in her belly. 

Kylo’s voice is strained, filled with tremendous emotion, but he pushes through them, “When we’re apart, I feel...hollow. You fill all the empty spaces inside me….I….” He falters, buckling under the weight of his affection for her, “You make me feel _whole_ . Will you be my Queen, Evangeline?”  
  
“Y-You...You want me to be your Queen?” 

Kylo nods, tone more assured, “Doesn’t every Emperor need a Queen? When I defeat Palpatine, I will take my place on the throne of the Sith.”  
  
Half dazed, she responds without thinking, “I thought you wanted Rey to be your Queen?” 

His features harden as he growls out a ‘no’ before his face scrunches up in distaste, “Definitely not. Rey is powerful. Her power could help me rule the galaxy, but I don’t want her in my bed or as my Queen.” His hand reaches out to grip her hip hard, trying to convince her that what he says is true, “I want you, Little Bird, and only you.”

The vicious voices in Evangeline’s mind tell her he’s lying. For all of her adult life, she had been taught that she was only worth what someone would pay. Clients showered her in gifts and tokens of affection, but none had ever stayed. 

How was this any different?  
  
Kylo’s hand shoots up, fingers digging into her chin, and forces her eyes on him, “I can hear you. Have I **ever** been like the others?”  
  
She hears the bite in his tone and knows her doubts have hurt him, “Not once, not even for a moment.” 

The truth of her own words sinks in. Kylo had _never_ been just another client to her. It was time she finally accepted that.

A lone tear makes its way down Evangeline’s face. Seeing it, Kylo releases her chin to wipe away the tear and whispers her name, waiting for her answer.

Guarding her thoughts from him, she creates the quickest mental list she could.

Cons:  
-She could say no, and ruin the happiness they had already established.  
-She could fail to make him happy and regret his decision to make her his Queen.  
-The Resistance or any one of his other enemies could use her against him.   
-She would have to leave her home planet, leave her Paradise Girls, and give up her dream of running Paradise House. 

Pros  :   
-She could say yes, and they could be happy together until the end of time. 

The con list was significantly longer, but that was because, after the first pro, Evangeline didn’t need any other reasons.

However, this choice needed to be based on reason. Her heart could not be the deciding factor. 

She knew nothing of government or First Order etiquette. Yes, she would be by Kylo’s side, but she would **never** belong in the First Order. She owned a pleasure house for star’s sake. How could he think she’d be accepted into that world? 

But one look into Kylo’s eyes tells her that this decision was not based solely on emotions. And though Kylo had poured his heart out to her…..he hadn’t said he loved her.  
  
The absence of the word picks away at her, threatening to reopen old wounds. 

On the other hand, he did prepare all of this for her and put so much thought into creating the crown. 

That at least meant he cared, didn’t it? 

In her mind, she screams at herself, demanding answers. 

_“What do you want? You need to make a decision!”_ _  
_  
Time stands still for Evangeline as she tries to make one of the most significant decisions of her life. _  
_

Her mind reels, trying to decide if she should tell him what every part of her being knows to be true.

She wants him, maybe even loved him, but she is so _afraid_. 

She could go with him and be his Queen, but then what if she wasn’t who he truly wanted?

What if she wasn’t worthy enough? 

But then….what if she was?  
  
What if she could give him everything he wanted and bring him happiness?  
  
Kylo had said she made him feel whole and truthful; he made her feel the same.  
  
He was the last missing piece- without him, she would never be _complete_. 

Her heart aches- wanting to give her feelings a voice, but the fear of being abandoned slithers up like a viper, ready to strike and fill her with the poisonous venom of doubt. 

Putting her faith in him gave him the power to hurt her. It would be better to remain on Cefalù, where it was safe...even if it didn’t feel quite like home when Kylo wasn’t there. 

She had stalled for too long, but she still didn’t know what her answer was.  
  
If she said yes, she would be giving up her life here and everything she had worked so hard for. And if she said no, she would lose Kylo.  
  
It was an impossible decision. One Evangeline knows she can’t just decide on the spot.

Then, like a bolt of lightning, the answer comes to her. 

If she didn’t choose, then there would be nothing to lose.  
  
Clearly, the best decision was not to decide at all- at least not this moment.

Evangeline comes back to her senses, realizing that Kylo had been talking for the past few minutes. Panicked, he makes promises that she would be safe and that she could come to visit Paradise House whenever she pleased. 

She crawls out from under the covers, still naked from the night before, and straddles his lap. 

His focus now entirely on her as she smiles at him, “Come back when you’ve won your war, Supreme Leader.”

Kylo blinks at her, his mind attempting to process his Little Bird’s words, “And….And then you’ll be mine?” 

His disbelief glaringly apparent from the look on his face. 

Evangeline rests her forehead against his, her smiling growing, “Kylo, I’ve been yours from the very beginning.” 

An emotion flicks across Kylo’s prominent features. He looks as if he’s fighting back tears, his voice strained, “As I have been yours, Little Bird.”

Their lips come together, meeting in the softest of kisses.  
  
It doesn’t last because Kylo pulls away and gives her a serious look, “Are you certain you like the crown? I can-” 

Evangeline presses a finger to his mouth, rendering him silent. She twists her body, reaching for the crown, and places it atop her head. With the crown secured, she turns back around and finds Kylo’s eyes have darkened drastically. 

“Kylo?” 

But he doesn’t answer, his mind too preoccupied with replying the dreams of his Queen riding his cock on the throne of the Sith. His hands slide down her bare back to grip her ass before flipping her over onto her back. 

Evangeline yelps, hands grabbing at his shoulders, but Kylo is already pulling his cock free from his pants and lining it up with her entrance. 

He growls a single word before thrusting his entire length into her tight cunt. 

“ _Mine!_ ”

Evangeline cries out a single word in reply-  
  
“ _Yours!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evangeline's Crown  
>   
> This crown was made specially for me by best friend and sister, Luna! Please go check out her etsy shop! I believe she will soon be offering crystal crowns for sale on there!  
> [Luna's Etsy](https://www.etsy.com/shop/TheBleedingCrystal?ref=yr_purchases)!!  
> My character profiles on my knights and their Paradise Girls!  
> [Character Profiles](https://docs.google.com/document/d/19pbh8aHjOpswHI0icx4u2ic1-3SQVToIgzIwqdFTcK4/edit?usp=sharing)  
> 


End file.
